


Star Filled Sky

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Pure White Wings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Kid Fic, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Other, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Severus Snape, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slice of Life, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Severus Snape, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: A Wingfic AU:The slice of life of Harry, Severus and their children. A continuation ofPure White Wings...[Please, read ALL TAGS before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Pure White Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603414
Comments: 119
Kudos: 951
Collections: The best of Harry Potter (Sandy Collection)





	1. Chapter 1

A week later, after the incident with the Death Eater targeting his sweet Harry, found Severus exiting the bathroom after taking a shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist, as water dripped from his steel black feathers, he walked over to the edge of the bed. His onyx eyes staring down at his beloved Mate. Harry was sleeping on his side naked, with his hands tucked underneath his cheek, the blanket lying over his hips and thighs. His small fluffy wings seemed to take on a glow from the sunlight radiating through the windows. And, when Severus trailed his eyes down to Harry’s stomach, soft tendrils of green and gold intertwining with each other. The gold forming a soft circle of light that seem to shine from within Harry’s stomach, while the bright soft green light formed a ring of circle around Harry’s waist and hips.

Watching in amazement and in awe, Severus watched the golden light pulsing like a heartbeat. Unknowingly, and perhaps subconsciously, Harry, who was still fast deep in sleep, rolled onto his back as he brought his hand over his stomach. Severus’ breath hitched in awe when wisps of golden light touched and encased Harry’s fingers. As if their newly formed unborn baby knew and wanted to meet their Mother. Swallowing, Severus sat at the edge of the bed, eyes focused on Harry’s stomach. Leaning over, Severus pressed his lips just beside Harry’s hand, where he had laid it on top of his stomach.

Nuzzling, Severus basked in the warmth of the golden light, that now, had reached up to touch his cheek. It made him smile. He wonders if their unborn baby will be a boy or a girl. It would be nice to have a little princess running around. A little girl to spoil and love. Though, no matter the gender, Severus only wanted a healthy baby after all. That’s all it matters. Straightening himself, he continued to watch Harry sleep. He closed his eyes, going deep within his own mind. Within his own mind, he stood on a island surrounded by water. The skies were black. An endless amount of nothing but darkness. And above him, Severus looked up at the brightest star. His Harry. His Mate. Within his mind, Severus tilted his head as his eyes search the night sky.

He let out a soft gasp. There it was. Their baby. A tiny ball of light surrounded by gold and green light.

“Oh, hello…” Severus murmured at the little Star.

The tiny ball of light descended down to Severus, making him reach up with the tip of his finger to nudge at his little one. It flickered and then pulsed, radiating happiness and love. Oh…was this what their little one was feeling?

“I cannot wait to meet you, little one.” The Headmaster whispered. “You’re very precious to your Mother and I.”

As if it knew and understood him, the ball of light circled around him—bouncing happily before it flew right back up into the night sky, shining its soft bright light. Though, not as bright as Harry’s but if Severus had to guess, the light will become bigger and brighter as their baby develops.

.

.

.

Waking up from his happy dream, Harry felt something heavy lying on top of his stomach. Glancing down, he smiled at what he saw. Severus had his face pressed against his stomach, nuzzling and kissing. He feathered his fingers through the Headmaster’s locks. The softness of Severus’ hair always amazes him. No matter how much his Mate spends his time brewing and making potions. Harry spent years pining over Severus. The pull and force to need to have Severus take him overwhelmed him so much, that instinct took over the day that the Death Eater had attacked him on school grounds. He needed his Mate to protect him and he did. Severus was so dangerous and perfect.

Harry slid his fingers down Severus’ shoulder blades, and onwards towards the dangerous looking wings. He’d seen how deadly those wings were. They may look soft but in reality they could become sharp and can cut through anything. He’d seen how Severus used his wings to take down the Death Eater. It was bloody. Brutal. And it made Harry shiver in delight. Oh, yes. His Mate was dangerous and sexy. Harry slipped a feather between his fingers, rubbing the soft feather, before he pressed his entire hand into the wings, while his other free hand laid on top of Severus’ head.

“Hmm…” He sighed in content.

He felt his Mate freeze. As if he’d caught him in the act of doing something, he didn’t want Harry to see. Chuckling, Harry whispers, “Good morning, Sev.”

Leaning back further into the pillows, Harry glanced down as his Mate’s wings ruffled and flared back. The Boy Who Lived swallowed, mouth going dry as his Mate looked dark and predatory. Suddenly, feeling insecure, Harry reached down to grab the blanket to cover the rest of his body. And when he tried to, his hand was snatched up in an iron tight grip. Gulping, bright green eyes peeked up at black onyx eyes. Only to find such heated gaze upon him.

His Mate took his hand that is in his hand, placed it behind his beck, all the while, his free hand snaked around Harry’s smooth back, and settled there. His Mate pressed his mouth on Harry’s neck, nuzzling and kissing, before biting on that soft pale flesh.

“Mngh!” Harry gasped in shock.

His own wings shivered in delight, which suddenly made Harry dangle his head back, letting his Mate nibble and sucking on his neck. He was starting to grow wet between his thighs. His cock was started to swell up, as well. Oh, it felt good, he thought. It felt _really_ good. The blanket fell down to his hips, barely hiding his cock, until Severus pushed Harry down.

“Oof!” Harry yelped. “Severus—” He protested until he saw the look on his Mate’s face.

It was a vulnerable look.

A broken, vulnerable look.

A frown was on his Mate’s face. Mouth pinched.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked, gently. He raised his arms out, hoping his Mate could take a hint, and when Severus let Harry wrap his arms around him. Severus’ wings hovered around him. “What’s wrong?” He asked once more. Harry touched their bond and felt a mix of emotions from Severus.

Anxious. Nervous. Sad. Happy.

“I will protect us.” Severus murmured softly. “You will never have to be alone anymore. I’ll do anything to make you and your Mother happy.”

Mother?

What?

“Severus, wha—” Harry was, once again, interrupted and cut off when Severus pressed his lips over his.

Severus deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip and dance with Harry’s. Their kisses were wet and loud. It was burning Severus from the inside. With the need to make Harry happy. To make their unborn child happy and content. To never be bullied and hurt. The memories of Harry’s scream and his horrified reaction when the Death Eater was about to touch and tore at his wings, made Severus angry. He will never ever want to see his Mate nor his child react like that ever again.

Harry didn’t know what’s gotten into Severus. But something about his comment he made just moments ago. Suddenly, he felt a large hand rubbing circles on his stomach, as their kiss still continued on. Breaking away from the kiss, Harry looked down to see his Mate’s hand over his stomach. He watched lazily as Severus press his fingers in circular motions, then stopped.

“Harry…”

“Yes?” Green eyes blinked a couple times in confusion.

“I’m terribly sorry for the way I’ve treated you over the years…” Severus apologized softly. “I know you wouldn’t want someone like me as your Mate, yet, here we are. Stuck together for eternity.” His Mate winced.

“Oh, love.” Harry smiled softly. He pulled Severus down, pressing his Mate’s head into his neck. “Don’t be like that, please. You are the One for me. My Mate. Who will protect me and our future little ones. I’ve chosen you a long time ago, but our biology seemed to kick our arse to get a move on with it.” He chuckled.

“Then…” Severus pulled a bit back, eyes drowning in Harry’s beautiful eyes. “How do you feel about having a little one now?”

Blinking, Harry asked, “You want to have a baby with me?”

Chuckling, Severus replied, “Harry, you are pregnant.”

Wait.

Wha—

“—at?” Harry squeaked.

Sneering, Severus said, “Potter, you are indeed pregnant. With my child. Your body seem to have accepted my seed so early, that our child is already slowly developing within your womb.”

“Ooohhh….my…” Harry breathed out. He placed his hands over Severus, and then, closed his eyes. His magic reaching out to feel that underdeveloped but faint magical core within him. The moment his magic touched that faint magical signature, Harry felt a burst of love and happiness, and excitement from the baby that sat in him. Suddenly, tears started streaming down his face.

Severus cupped Harry’s face as soon as he saw that first tear drop. “I’m so sorry, Harry. If you were not ready to have a little one now, I support you in whatever—” His words were cut off as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, sniffling soft hiccups into his neck.

“Shut up, you git.” Harry mumbled. “I’m not sad, nor angry. I’m so happy, Severus. I’ve always wanted to have a family. And now that I do…” Harry leaned back, smiling up at him. “I’m so excited for our baby.”

Sighing in relief, Severus kissed Harry again.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Harry was sitting in his DADA classroom. It was a free hour, so he decided to go through some essays to grade. As he was reading through each and every one of the papers, one by one, Harry paused. Tilting his head to the side, the young DADA professor leaned back into his chair, placing his palms on his still-flat stomach. And then, he closed his eyes. He focused on his magical core until he found another magical signature clinging onto his core. Harry’s lips curled up into a smile.

His little one.

“Hello, my baby…” Harry whispered, softly.

His little one’s tiny magical core sparked to life, as if it was greeting him. Harry hummed softly, as he felt his baby’s magic swirling around him. Though it had been just merely a few weeks early, it pleased Harry greatly that they will be expecting a child. The only ones who knew about the pregnancy right now, were him, Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and Luna. Minerva decided to take a long overdue break, and decided to have a mini vacation, so the previous Headmaster won’t be back until another week or so.

He didn’t want to share the news just yet to anyone. He wanted to keep this tiny little secret to himself for now. Then, his mind went back to the day when Severus and he found out about their little one. Severus was so loving and kind to Harry. Everything Severus did made Harry so happy. Especially, whenever they were together, the Hogwarts Headmaster would place his hands onto Harry’s flat stomach, pressing his mouth to his stomach, and whisper endearing loving words. Severus explained to Harry the other day, that their little one, who’s only two weeks old in Harry’s womb, was already interacting.

When Severus had shown his memories of the day that his Mate told him they were expecting, Harry nearly cried with happiness. He saw what Severus saw. A memory of himself laying in their bed, and Severus watching as their little one reached out to play with his fingers and glowing happily when their baby heard Severus speaking to the little one. Harry will always remember that memory forever. It was so precious, and he didn’t have any precious and happy memories. But now he will. He will love each and every child that Severus will give him.

Harry jerked when he felt his little one zapped him, breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked down at his stomach, chuckling.

“Sorry about that, little one. Mummy wasn’t giving you attention, hm?” Harry smiled when his little one’s magical signature pulsed happily. “Your father and I can’t wait to meet you.”

He could almost hear soft child-like laughters, when his little one pulsed happily once more. And then, Harry let go of his magical core to go back to grading papers with a big smile on his face.

.

.

.

That afternoon, once school was finished for the day, Severus made his way back to the dungeon’s. To his and Harry’s room. He entered through the portrait after murmuring the password. Looking around their living room, he spotted his Mate sitting in front of the fireplace, robe splayed open, shirt lifted up to show his flat stomach, hands caressing over his stomach. Strolling over to Harry, the younger man looked up with a quirky smile. Severus leaned down to kiss Harry, before he sat down next to Harry—placing his hands over Harry’s then pressed his mouth on that smooth flat stomach.

“Hello, little one. How was your day?” Severus asked.

The Headmaster felt soft magical tendrils stroking his nose and cheek before Severus opened his eyes to see the gold enveloping his and Harry’s hands. As if their baby was welcoming them home.

“I think the little one is happy to have us home.” He chuckled.

Harry nodded, smiling widely, “Mm-hm.” He paused, then frowned. “I have to discuss something with you, Sev.”

Blinking, Severus looked up with a worried expression. “Is it the baby?”

The younger boy shook his head.

“No, but it’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a bit now. Since we found out about our little one.” Harry said. He turned slightly towards Severus, tilting his head up to stare at his Mate. “Hogwarts have always been a real home to me. But with the little one on the way, I’ve been meaning to think that we should check the Grimmauld Place that Sirius had left for me before he…Before he…died…” Harry pursed his lips. His Godfather’s death still hurts him and knowing that his parents and Sirius will never see their grandchild grow up made Harry’s heart hurt.

Feeling his Mate’s emotion through their bond, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling his young Mate into his chest. He pressed his mouth on top of Harry’s mop of hair. He glanced down, noticing his Mate’s clenched fist until golden light enclosed around Harry’s hands once more. He felt a sense of peace and love through their bond and knew it wasn’t him nor Harry was doing that. Their little one was doing it.

“Please, continue, love.” Severus said.

Harry shifted beside him and continued. “I’ve been thinking that we should turn Grimmauld Place into our permanent home? Make it a proper home with all the happiness and love.” The young DADA professor turned his head to look at Severus. “What do you think? We could always look for another place, if Grimmauld holds too much negative memories.”

A permanent home.

For both Harry, him and their unborn children.

A home for all of them to fill with love and happiness.

Making a decision right then and there, Severus replied, “I think that would be a good idea. A happy home for us and our children. We could always connect a couple Hogwarts floo to Grimmauld Place. But…” A pause. Then, “Isn’t the Grimmauld Place a major mess right now?”

Harry nodded, “It is. But if we have the house elves clean the place, we could always have a few trusted witches and wizards to make sure to take out any negative magical sources and artifacts. I don’t like the dark colors of the Grimmauld Place, so I would like to pick out colors and furniture’s for our future home.”

“We would have to get the home ready before our little one comes.” Severus murmured. His mind thinking about all the possibilities of creating a potions lab room and then, his thoughts wondered to when their child will arrive, and they will have to baby poof everything. Children are such naughty and curious creatures. He has no doubt their child will take a little bit of Harry’s adventure curiosity.

“Yeah. We will have to start as soon as possible. We need to finish the home before I’m due. Maybe a month or two before our baby comes.” Harry said. Then, he blinked. “I want to get a couple teddy bears for our baby. I’ve never had one, so I would our baby to have what I didn’t have.”

Severus was about to ask why, when he felt the sadness seeping through their bond. He knows that Harry will share about his time with his Muggle relatives. So, he didn’t want to push his Mate into forcing to tell him everything. He doesn’t want to upset his Mate. The only thing he knows right now that Harry was abused as a child, and his wings played a major role in the abuse.

The Headmaster pressed another kiss on top of Harry’s head once more. “We shall give our children everything. They will receive so much love from us.” Severus placed a hand over Harry’s stomach, feeling the warmth seeping into his hand.

That night, when they were both asleep in bed, a soft golden ball of light bounced on top of Harry’s stomach. And inside of Severus and Harry’s dream, they shared the same dream. Of them sitting in a muggle park with their little golden ball of light circling around him, before it pressed against their cheeks—as if their baby was giving them kisses. Severus smiled, while Harry giggled and poked a finger at the golden sphere. It floated above Harry’s head and started bouncing up and down softly, earning a laugh from both expecting parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny things missing. Harry slowly making his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well! Still currently working on updating the other stories for now. Sorry for being slow. This staying at home is making me feel lazy and getting some major me time. Haha. Praying everyone is safe and well! Also, remember to check my notes in my profile for any personal notes. And thank you all for the comments for all of my fics. I love reading your comments.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

It was little things at first. Little tiny things that seemed to disappear. Severus wasn’t sure if it was something that the Grimmauld Place is doing or what, but it didn’t bother Severus as much. After all, they were just missing pillows and blanket throws. It was three months of living in the Grimmauld Place. It seemed like they were rushing things, but then Harry had discussed that he didn’t feel right if he’d waited until the last two months of his pregnancy to move into their new home. So, Severus agreed that they should start the elves to clean the place. And Harry had an immense amount of time decorating majority of every room in their home. Though, there was a couple incidents where, Severus was at the short end of the stick—with Harry’s anger. His Mate had gone feral and snappy at him whenever Severus had tried to make his Mate take a break.

Well, that didn’t work out well.

In the end, Severus ended up sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

Then, the next day, Harry was depressed and apologized so much for his behavior. But Severus didn’t mind. After all, Severus really wouldn’t know what to do much with decorating their home. He was more of a masculine, dark colors kind of man. Unlike his Harry, where all the colors flowed through each room, making it warm and cozy. At the moment, the family room and sunroom were both his favorite part of the house. Including the potions lab that Harry had added in the basement of their home. By the end of their third month of Harry’s pregnancy, the home was fully furnished and completed.

Until things started to disappear.

One morning, Severus had placed the shirt that he wore onto their bed, as he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Harry had woken up early in the early dawn to probably go down to the kitchen to find something to eat. After all, his Mate is quite the eater since the found out about their little one. Assuming that his Harry had done that, it didn’t take Severus quite long to come out of the bathroom.

He immediately stopped.

To notice that his shirt was gone.

“Hmm.” Severus tilted his head to the side. Maybe a house elf had gotten the shirt to go clean it. Then, Severus walked over to the walk-in closet to find his favorite daily potions robe to find it missing. “What…”

With a quick wave, his wand flew to his hand, and Severus performed a couple spells to see if there were any intruders that had come into their home. But there was nothing. Frowning, Severus slowly grabbed a different potions robes and wore it instead of his favorite one. With a quick turn, the robes flowed around him as he walked out of their bedroom, quickly made his way down to the main floor.

“Harry?” The Potions Master called out.

Nothing.

“Kreacher.” Severus called.

The house elf appeared in front of him with a loud snap. “What is Master Severus request of Kreacher?”

“Have you seen Harry?” Severus asked.

Kreacher blinked, then replied, “Kreacher has seen Master Harry gone into the main library an hour ago.”

“Alright, you can go now. I will find Harry. Thank you, Kreacher.” Severus said.

The older house elf nodded and disappeared.

.

.

.

Harry snuggled into the nest he made. It was in a beautiful chamber that hid behind the main library. He had stumbled upon it by accident. It was all the way back in the library. Behind a beautiful cherry blossom tree painting with a snake, Harry didn’t have no problem speaking Parseltongue to the snake in the painting. When it was revealed to the snake that Harry was pregnant, the snake immediately opened up a pathway to a beautiful and quiet chamber.

And it was so perfect for his nest.

And, therefore, Harry started collecting tiny things at first. Then, today, while Severus was enjoying his shower, Harry had gone back into their room, to grab Severus’ shirt. Harry cooed in response as he pressed the silky and comfortable shirt to his cheeks. It smelled of masculine spice and thunder with a hint of mint. It smelled so much like Severus. After that, he had gone back to his nesting room with the shirt in his hand. The moment he reached to the chamber, it opened up for him, and he made a beeline towards the large mattress that sat at the corner of the chamber. After he laid the shirt on the pillow, he’d immediately crawled onto the bed, laying down and fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he was sleeping for, until Kreacher woken him up; letting him know that Severus was looking for him. Harry scrambled and walked out of the chamber and into the library. The room wasn’t ready for Severus yet. His nest wasn’t ready for both Severus and their baby yet. It still needed a few more things. As Harry ran out of the library, he let out a yelp when he ran into a hard-solid body.

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up to a warm chest.

“Careful, Harry.” Severus said. He settled his Mate down and looked at his Mate with a once-over look. “Kreacher said you were in the library.”

“Mm, yeah.” Harry blushed. His small fluffy wings rippled with nervousness. Oh, darn he thought. Now, he’s going to get in trouble.

“Making trouble?” Severus chuckled when Harry’s eyes flared up in anger and snapped at him.

“Only you would think that!” Harry huffed angrily. He pushed Severus away, growling at his Mate. He didn’t like it that Severus would think he would be misbehaving with mischief and all.

Severus reached out to grab Harry and pulled him into a hug. His black wings wrapped around him in comfort. “Sorry, sorry. My fault.” He heard a soft sniffle from his Mate. “Are you crying?” He asked.

“No, I’m not!” Harry said into his chest, voice muffled, but Severus can hear him clearly.

Chuckling, Severus hugged Harry tighter. “I’m sorry, Harry. That was rude of me.”

When Severus glanced down at his Mate, he felt like as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His pretty little Mate was staring up at him with wide big green eyes, shimmering with unshed tears. His Mate’s lips were plump and red. So sweet. And very adorable. The Potions Master couldn’t hold back, so he leaned down, capturing his Mate’s lips, kissing him.

“Hmm.” Harry clutched Severus’ robes, pressing his body against that body. His white wings ruffled and fluttered. Harry parted his mouth even wider to let Severus in.

Severus nibbled on Harry’s lips, earning him a soft mewl from Harry. He really did love giving Harry kisses. He even liked it whenever Harry sat in his lap, those soft wings of his Mate all ruffles and puffed up, making him look soft and edible. Severus trailed his mouth down the side of Harry’s neck before he nipped at Harry’s slender neck.

“Oh…” His Mate whispered.

By then, his Mate started to rub and grind his front against him. Severus softly moaned at the feeling. “Harry. Mate…” Severus growled now. “Stop before I take you here, where anyone can see you.”

_“Yessss…”_ Harry keened. He wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, rubbing his crotch on Severus’ stomach. “Wouldn’t you like that, Severus? Ripping my clothes off, pushing me onto the floor, and forcing your big cock inside of me.” Harry panted heavily, eyes half hooded with lust and need as he continued to rub against Severus. “Fucking me so hard that, when I feel you explode inside of me, filling me up, you won’t stop pounding into me. You’ll just keep pushing your seed deep into me, trying to get impregnated again, with your baby already deep within my womb.”

“Mate…” Severus growled softly; eyes dilated as those words spilling from his Mate’s mouth made him even harder. “Stop before I really will do it.”

His Mate blinked, frowning before he smiled. Harry pushed Severus back with his hands. “Well…” He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, eyes glancing up at his powerful Mate. “I’ll stop. I’m busy anyway. Bye, Severus.” With that, Harry walked past by a baffled Severus, swaying his hips back and forth.

The Potions Master whipped around to watch his Mate walk away with the sway of his hips, and he didn’t know whether he should go after his Mate and fuck him or continue to be in shock at what just occurred. Following the ladder, Severus decided that he would just be in shock. Really, he thought they were going to get some time together in bed. But lately, Harry had been quite distant. Though, his Mate has complained that he wouldn’t look arousing to Severus’ eyes since his stomach has been showing a bump.

Harry with a swell of their child, was indeed, definitely erotic to Severus. Well, he’s just going to have to show his pretty Mate how much he effects the Potions Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus really do need some loving from Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure pregnant Harry. Good, powerful Mate Severus showing Harry how much his pretty mate affects him.

He was worried that Severus wouldn’t find him attractive. With the pregnancy progressing, he thought about the swell of his stomach. His hormones were affecting him, of course. He was starting to look huge and fat. Every time he found Severus giving him such an intense heated look, it made Harry wet with need. But that one part in the back of his mind, was worried that Severus would turn off because he was pregnant, and his stomach was getting bigger with their unborn child. Though, Severus assured him that he looked perfect, it didn’t really make the unease feeling go away.

So, here he was, at Hogwarts. He had an hour break before his next class, so he had made his way down to their chambers just to rest. Being pregnant sure made him tired and exhausted. But it was worth it. Their baby will arrive in the upcoming months, and he had started on the nest that was slowly coming together, as well as the nursery for their little one. As he whispered the password to painting, Harry walked in only to stop when he saw his Mate sitting on the couch, reading a book. His Mate looked up from where he was reading book, eyes zeroed in on Harry.

Shifting, Harry flickered his eyes away, not wanting to meet his Mate’s eyes. It was hard staring into those eyes. It felt as if he was being bared naked in front of his Mate. Shuffling past Severus on his way to the bedroom, he chucked his robes off and shook his wings. Harry let out a sigh as he stretched his arms above his head. His back was killing him. Just as he was about to get onto the bed, he was twirled around.

Snapping his eyes up to meet Severus’ eyes, Harry held his breath. Severus captured his mouth, kissing him. Moaning into the kiss, Harry felt those larges hands caressing up and down his sides, then slipped under his shirt, splaying them on his pregnant stomach.

Breaking off the kiss, Harry reached to grab those hands, looking away, cheeks flushing. “Umm…Not today?” He felt bloated and uncomfortable with his stomach. He didn’t feel sexy and pretty at the moment. He felt like he will disappoint his Mate for not preparing himself to look enticing.

“Harry.”

Closing his eyes, Harry didn’t want to look at Severus in the eye.

Fingers lifted his chin up, tilting his head upward. Harry opened his eyes. Green eyes meeting obsidian eyes.

“Harry. My pretty Mate.” Severus purred; eyes half hooded. “My pretty One. My pretty Mate. Come.” He ordered.

Blinking, Harry was led towards to the tall mirror that Severus conjured up on the other side of the room. Then, a chair was conjured in front of said mirror. Harry watched as his Mate sat on the chair, spread his legs wide, and then, beckoned Harry to stand between them. When Harry did, his Mate pulled him against his chest.

“Pretty Mate, look.” Severus crooned, nudging his chin towards the mirror.

Harry looked at the mirror. Their reflection staring back at him. Green eyes trailed on those large hands that started to unbutton his shirt. Cheeks turning red, Harry watched as his entire chest down to his waist were bared open. Watching those fingers splaying and caressing over the swell of his stomach. Harry noticed that Severus had that glazed look in his eyes. Breath hitched as he continued to watch Severus. His Mate trailed those long slender fingers up to his chest, tweaking his hard nipple, making him softly gasp.

“Hmm, yessss…” His Mate growled gently. “Pretty little Mate. My Mate. Sexy Mate.”

Harry shivered at those words. The need and lust in those words. He doesn’t know why Severus seemed to be acting like this. But it sent electrifying pleasure straight down to his cock. Mewling out, Harry leaned against Severus even more, turning into a puddle of mush against his big, strong Mate. He felt his pants being pulled down, which made Harry look at the mirror, as Severus purred even more at his small cock jerking up; pre-come leaking from the tip.

“Small pretty little cock.” Severus purred, licking his lips.

Severus trailed a hand down, wrapping around Harry’s cock. Slowly, he started to stroke up and down the cock, then he used his thumb to press onto the slit of the tip of the cock, making Harry buckle against him.

“Severus!” Harry moaned, a hand wrapping around Severus’ large one that was pumping his cock. His wings fluttered against his back, showing his excitement. The Headmaster growled in encouragement before he pressed onto the glands of Harry’s wings, biting down gently.

Severus turned Harry around, hugging the younger boy against him. He unzipped his pants to take out his cock, and then, took both of their cocks, rubbing it against each other. His young pretty Mate keened, mouth open spilling such sweet noises, green jeweled eyes glazed with pleasure. Those white fluffy wings flared behind that smooth back, enticing him—telling Severus that his Mate wanted him. Picking up the pace, he rubbed their cocks faster. He loved their size difference. His Mate’s small cock rubbing and rutting against his big, long cock. Sometimes, he’s still surprised that his sexy Mate can take all of him in.

Harry arched up against the front of Severus, incoherent lewd noises falling from his mouth. He felt Severus press his face into his chest, his hot wet mouth covering the slight swell of his breast, sucking his nipple into his mouth. Pleasure exploded inside of him, making Harry gasp as he felt himself coming and spilling over Severus’ hand. His powerful, strong Mate paused in his ministrations, lifted his head to stare up at his own. Then, those long fingers lifted up—obsidian eyes never once left green eyes, as those fingers Harry watched his Mate’s tongue licking their come off his long fingers.

Whimpering with need, Harry continued to stare. White thick seed being licked and sucked off from Severus’ hand and fingers. His Mate moaned at the taste. Panting heavily, with eyes dilated, Harry whined, bringing his head forward to kiss his Mate, tasting their come. It was musky. Salty. And oh, so very delicious. Seconds seemed like eternity, until Harry remembered he only had a short time before his next class to teach. Pulling back, Harry breathed heavily.

Dark eyes met Harry, making him grow even wetter. “Erotic, sexy, pretty little Mate.” Severus purred darkly, voice dipping low and so, very deep. “Your come tastes decadent as always.”

Harry whimpered loudly with wide eyes.

“Want to fuck you right now, Mate.” Severus growled with a dark smile. “All mine for an hour.”

“Did you purposely come down here, knowing that I’ll come down?” Harry whined.

Lips curling, Severus replied, “Yes.” He reached down, slipping between Harry’s thighs, pressing fingers against the wet lips, parting them wide, and used his middle finger to sink into Harry’s pussy. “So, wet. So, hot. My fuckable sexy pregnant Mate.” The older man continued to thrust his finger. “Want to keep you pregnant with our children. The moment you birth our firstborn into this world, going to fuck you, breed you, and impregnant your fertile pussy. Going to stretch that small pussy with my big cock.”

“Please!” Harry cried out. “Another finger, please!”

Taking his fingers out, which made Harry cry with a protest, the Headmaster stood up, shoving and bending Harry over the chair. He covered them with his large, black wings, his mouth pressing against the glands of Harry’s wings, biting down hard. Harry arched against him, pressing against his cock. Severus pressed his cock against Harry’s cunt, stretching him and opening him inch by inch. Then, once he was at the hilt, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, trailing kisses from his wings, back up to the side of his neck, then to his ear.

“Now…I’m going to fuck you hard, Mate.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear. “Going to fuck you full of my seed, pretty Mate. Going to have you hard and fast, you’ll be dripping with my seed between your thighs in your next class. You’re not going to clean that mess up.”

“Nooo…” Harry shook his head and mewled. “I don’t want to feel sticky and leaking, Severus…”

“Pregnant Mate deserves to feel sexy. Mate will show you how hot and erotic you look with the swell of our babe. Pregnant Mate deserves my seed and cock, hmm, yes.” Severus said, eyes glazing even more. He pulled back then rocked against Harry, earning a pleasurable cry from Harry. Severus covered their bodies with his wings, as he showed how much Harry being pregnant with their child excited him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Energy, the dream, and what kind of combo of food?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments! I enjoy reading all of them!

Another few weeks had flew by. Harry was getting bigger every week, and now, his entire body seemed to ache with exhaustion and fatigue from being pregnant. Severus had made changes to his schedule, as most mornings now, Harry had a difficult time waking up. Harry protested that it was fine, but Severus all but dragged Harry to Madam Pomfrey one morning, snitching on him to her that Harry was way more tired and exhausted more than an average pregnant person.

“Nothing about me is not normal, Severus. You know that.” Harry muttered, pouting.

Well, the tiredness, the exhaustion and feeling like his magic was zapped away all the time, was making him snarl at a lot of his students and everyone else. While MadamePomfrey was conducting the diagnostic with a hum, Luna walked into the infirmary. More, like she was skipping into the room. All three of them turned to stare at Luna, who was staring at Harry with wide, unseeing glazed look. She tilted her head to the side, before she took off her cardigan that she wore, handing it to Harry with a smile. Then, the blonde girl looked down to Harry’s swelled stomach.

“Awww.” Luna crooned, reaching out to pat it, making Harry jump at the unexpected action. “Little One, taking all of Mummy’s attention and energy. You have Papa, as well.” Other hand reached out toward Severus, beckoning the Headmaster over. When he did, Luna placed his hand on Harry’s stomach.

Severus felt something that seemed to seep into him, a subtle caress, if you think about it. It locked over the center of his chest, twirling around it until he felt his magic respond. It seemed to drain his magical energy just a bit before he felt the happiness, as that sensation dissipated. He looked up at Luna, then down at Harry, noting that his pregnant Mate looked a bit healthier. Color was starting to come back into his Mate’s skin. “Harry looks better.” He said.

Luna nodded. “Harry can’t always have his magical energy get zapped by the Little One. He needs the energy to take care of himself and the Little One.”

Madam Pomfrey finally understood. “Now, we know the reason why he’s more tired with exhaustion and fatigue. His magical core is being sucked by the baby, as the baby is also needs that magical nutrition, per say. So, Headmaster Severus, you will have to give your Little One some of your magical energy twice a day, morning and before bed. The, once Harry is all good to go, we’ll have you feed your magical energy once every few days to once a week until birth.”

Harry sighed in content, feeling better than ever. His exhaustion seemed to lift from his shoulders, he was encased with warmth, and for once, he let out a tired yawn. Snuggling into the pillow and blanket in the infirmary bed, he closed his eyes as he let the quiet voices wash over him. He clutched Luna’s cardigan to his chest, taking in her scent in, calming him. He wanted to be in his nest and add her item into the nest, but he was so tired. He just needed a short nap. And then, he can go home and hide away in the safety of his nest. Until then, he knows that he’ll be watched over by either Severus or Luna.

“He will need all the energy he can get to save up until he gives birth. That process will have him use as much energy to push out the baby.” Madam Pomfrey spoke quietly.

“Little One seems to take in a lot of Harry’s energy, so please, Headmaster, do what Madam Pomfrey says.” Luna said.

“Thank you.” His Mate nodded.

.

.

.

The day dragged on but eventually, Severus and Harry Floo’ed back to Grimmauld Place. Severus told Harry that he needed to go through some paperwork for an hour or two, so Harry can stay with him or rest some more. Harry chose the latter, so the moment Severus kissed him on the cheek and disappeared to the office, he went to his nest. The moment Harry stepped into his nest, the scent of Severus overpowered the other smell, but subtle scents of Luna, Hermione, Minerva and others enveloped him. Harry felt safer and more comfortable now. He crawled onto the bed, straightening his nest out before he placed Luna’s cardigan in a safe spot.

“Oh, yes. Home sweet home.” Harry moaned as he laid against the soft pillows.

His back felt better, and his wings curled around his shoulders, as he rested his hands on top of his stomach. “Hello, baby.” He whispered. He patted his stomach, caressing it as he crooned. He felt his baby reaching out and felt his fingers tingle in a happy sensation.

“You’re only four months in my belly and causing trouble already. Naughty, Little One.” Harry purred.

Eyes closing, Harry snoozed away. He should get as much rest as he can get.

.

.

.

Suddenly, Harry was plunged into a dream.

_Harry snapped his eyes open, staring into his mindscape. It was a field of greens. Flowers, beautiful bushes, trees all surrounded him, enclosing in on him. Everything was warm, and the sun was bright. He looked up at the sun through the small tiny forest in his mind before he paid attention to the very tiny island that sat in the middle of a large pond, which was surrounded by the forest. He spotted a figure in a white dress. A small figure. As Harry walked over to the figure, he froze. Mouth parted in shock at what he was seeing._

_It was a child. A little girl. Around the age five or six. Her hair was black, reaching down to her mid-back. Harry couldn’t see her face, but she was so intent and focused on making what it looked to be a flower crown made from white daffodils and assorted colors of chrysanthemums and baby’s breath. Her white dress flowed around her like silk as the little girl added more flowers. On top of her head, she was already wearing one. Her skin was pale and almost white._

_Like Severus._

_Oh…_

_Harry blinked. Oh, he thought with surprise and shock. Could it be?_

_As Harry stepped onto the tiny land, the little girl looked up and Harry felt like as if someone knocked the breath out of him. Startling, but very bright green stared up at him. The little girl got up to her feet, patting off the dirt and leaves, then walked over to him, as he bent forward to let her put the flower crown on his head. Then, he felt tears filling his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him on the forehead._

_And then, he heard her voice, making the tears fall._

_“Hullo, Mummy.”_

.

.

.

Severus was going through the last of the paperwork, when he felt Harry through their bond. The distress was something he felt first. That made him immediately run out of the office and to Harry. He almost ripped their bedroom door off its hinges as he stepped through the entrance. He saw Harry sitting in the center of their bed, clutching his stomach, crying softly. Severus quickly made his way over to Harry. The older man got onto the bed, crawling up to Harry, wrapping his arms and wings around his Mate.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it the baby?” Severus asked without taking a breath. Was something wrong with their little fledging?

His Mate shook his head.

“Then, what is wrong?” Severus asked again. He was getting worried. His Mate looks so sad and distressed. He could feel all the emotions radiating off of Harry and through their bond. He wrapped his black wings around Harry, pressing his Mate’s face into his chest. “Harry. Mate, what is wrong? Please?”

Harry snuffled into Severus’ chest. His voice muffled as he replied, “I saw her. Severus, I saw her.”

Frowning, Severus asked carefully, “Saw who?” He looked down to see Harry lift his face upward. Green eyes glistening with unshed tears, as he saw dried tracks of tears down that pretty face of his Mate.

Harry placed Severus’ hand onto the small swell of his stomach. “Her. Our baby.” He gave Severus a watery smile. “She was so pretty, Severus! She had your black hair and your skin. And…she had my eyes. Her eyes were brighter than mine. She was so precious! It’s going to be a girl! I can feel it and I know! A little Princess…” Harry whispered in awe.

“What? How--?” Severus stuttered in shock. “A little girl?” He whispered.

“Yes!” Harry nodded eagerly. He laid his head on his Mate’s shoulder, humming. “I’m not sad. I’m sorry for sending you in a panic mode. I was so shocked.” Harry said shyly. “I didn’t know what to do. So, I just cried.”

“Ugh, hormones.” Severus rolled his eyes but kept his arms around Harry.

Hearing his Mate giggling, Severus chuckled, then he sighed with a smile. “A little Princess…”

“She’s going to be so spoiled.” Harry shifted against Severus, rubbing his stomach. “I’m hungry now.” He suddenly said. “Love, would you mind getting some chocolate ice-cream, birds eye chili peppers and a dill pickle?” When he didn’t hear his Mate reply, Harry turned his head up, catching Severus’ green face. “Erm…Hello? Severus?”

“What kind of concoctions is that?!” Severus asked, horrified. It sounded unpleasing. As well as, utterly disgusting!

Blinking dumbly up at his Mate, Harry said, “I want it. I’m craving for something chocolate. Like ice-cream, with some birds eye chili peppers on the side with the dill pickle. Baby wants them. Please?” Now, Harry was giving Severus the kicked puppy look, which had Severus moaning in protest and disgust.

“Fine. Don’t yell at me if you get food poisoning.” With that, the Headmaster nudged Harry to the pillows, before he disappeared to go find the awful combination food for Harry.

Giggling, Harry said to his stomach, “Your Papa’s such a silly man.” He felt a warm tinging sensation in his stomach and Harry sore, he can hear a little girl laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Bellatrix and chocolate cake.

Harry was halfway through his pregnancy, when Bellatrix Lestrange broke out of Azkaban and found Harry, as he was out with Luna in Hogsmaede, visiting Madam Puddifoot’s and Honeydukes for tea and sweets. He’s been craving for really sweet things lately and he also wanted to treat Luna for tea. Harry and Luna were sitting at corner table in Madam Puddifoot’s, sipping away their drinks. Harry indulging himself with an unbelievably delicious chocolate cake. He felt the baby kicked a few times and felt happiness and excitement over the chocolate. Chuckling, Harry patted his stomach, while he proceeds to lift the fork with the enticing piece of chocolate when the windows blew up. Luna casted a quick pretego around them, while everyone else dove down for cover. The sweets and drinks that were once in front of Harry, were blown away into smithereens.

Harry dropped his sad looking empty fork.

He wanted the chocolate cake.

His baby wanted the chocolate cake.

Now, he was tired.

And, so very pissed off that his mood changed, making his face darken.

“Ah, the Boy Who Lived. Nasty boy who killed my Lord.”

That voice…

Slowly, turning to the voice, Harry called out, “Good afternoon. Bellatrix…”

Harry took a quick step back, as the crazy madwoman tilted his chin up with her wand. Her eyes bore into his, making Harry gulp, as he wrapped an arm over his stomach. “What do you want? How did you escape?” Harry asked.

“I will kill you and resurrect my Lord!” The woman screeched.

Ah, yes.

The crazy bitch that killed his chocolate cake. Emphasize on the kill part. For his chocolate.

“Yeah, and while you do that, can you—maybe, I don’t know, also resurrect my chocolate cake as well?” Harry pouted.

“I will kill you, Potter. And that Death Eater traitor, Snape! And after I’m done with Snape! I will rip your baby out of your stomach and tear it apart!” Bellatrix growled, eyes flashing with craziness.

Harry curled in around himself as he hugged his stomach. Maybe he should have asked Severus to come with them as well, but knowing his Mate, he’d rather brew and stay home than come out in a crowded place. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to say something else, he felt a hot searing pain across his cheek, snapping his head to the side. His wings flared out as his back hit the wall from the painful impact on his cheek.

His baby!

Harry whimpered, as he curled in a ball, protecting his stomach, then crying out in pain as Bellatrix stomped on his ankle. He could feel his bone shattering from her stomp, making tears fall from his eyes.

.

.

.

Severus was at the castle, working through more paperwork, as Minerva chattered from the sofa, with Pomfrey. It was a weekend, and Severus thought, he should get some work done while Harry was out and about with Luna. As Severus was scribbling on a parchment paper, he felt panic and fear searing through his bond, making him gasp in shock.

“Severus?” Minerva asked, looking up at the current Headmaster.

“Harry…” Severus whispered. Then, as more fear and panic filled his bond link, the castle rumbled, and Severus felt the anger from the castle. Just as Severus turned around to call out to Minerva, a bright flash of light engulfed Severus and it disappeared along with the Headmaster.

“Whaa—Severus!” Both Madam Pomfrey and Minerva cried out in shock.

Just as he was in his office, he was suddenly standing in the midst of chaos inside of Madam Puddifoot’s. He blinked a couple times as the light disappeared, then took in the scene before him. Severus looked to his right, his eyes widening in horror and anger. Harry was curled up on the floor, arms around his stomach as Bellatrix had a foot on Harry’s ankle—her wand pointing at his Mate’s tear filled face.

“Harry?” Severus called out, then growled in anger, “Bellatrix.”

“Death Eater traitor.” Bellatrix hissed, then stomped on Harry’s ankle, causing his Mate to cry out in pain.

Severus felt his wings shifted, turning thinner and sharper as he growled. “Step away from my Mate.” He wiped out his wand, pointing it at her. “Harry, are you okay?” He gently called out to his Mate.

“Severus…” Harry whimpered painfully. He was exhausted and tired suddenly, and his baby hadn’t moved at all and he was worried that the impact on the wall did something to his baby. “Baby…” He whispered.

Just then, Bellatrix hissed in pain at the hex that stung her from the side, making her twist around, pointing her wand at Luna, who was staring at her with unfocused glazed eyes.

“You little—!” The older woman scowled. “I’ll start with you first!”

“You probably shouldn’t have hurt the Queen and his Princess.” Luna slowly said as she stood up to her full height. “That’s how you’ll get burned by the little Princess Star. The Princess wanted her chocolate cake, and you, Lestrange did something that made the little Princess angry.” Then, Luna giggled. “You can say bye bye now.” She waved her hand.

“What nonsense are you—” Bellatrix froze in horror when she felt the air around them cackled with energy.

Severus felt the shift in the air. Magical force cackling with energy. He saw little lightnings of magic appearing in the air around them. Severus held his breath as he saw Harry slowly standing up. His Mate’s body looking sluggish. Severus couldn’t see his Mate’s eyes and wanted his Harry to look at him. It was not until Harry tilted his face up, that Severus swore in shock.

Harry’s eyes were glowing bright green!

He could see the magic dripping from Harry’s wings, pooling around his Mate’s feet and it slithered up to Bellatrix, holding the madwoman. Bellatrix seemed to notice something amiss and tried to move her body but could not. She turned her head to look at Harry. Severus watched as Harry limped over to Bellatrix, and his hand shot out like a snake, gripping the woman’s neck tightly, then lifted her up from the floor—feet dangling in the air.

Suddenly, Bellatrix started screaming as she was engulfed by green fire—Harry’s magic that surrounded the screaming woman.

“Harry!” Severus called out in horror.

Harry wasn’t burned or hurt as he was still holding Bellatrix by the neck as the woman started to disappear in the fire.

When everything was over, Harry buckled, magic that seeped out of Harry and cackled around them disappeared. Luna reached out to grab Harry, laying him on the floor, as she dapped the end of her long sleeves on Harry’s face. Severus ran over to them, wings curling around them, as he checked Harry over.

“Nothing but just bruising on the back. His ankle…I must get him to Madam Pomfrey—But I can’t Apparate him back because he’s pregnant. It’s not safe.” Severus quickly said.

“You can Apparate him back to Grimmauld Place.” Luna said. “Hogwarts can help you. That’s how you arrived here. She wants to make sure her Queen and Princess are okay in their nest.” Luna paused, then had a dreamy look on her face. “I’ll take you to Harry’s nest. Now, close your eyes, and let Lady Hogwarts guide you to Grimmauld Place. She’ll protect Harry while you Apparate. Just think of Harry’s nest, and you’ll be there. I’ll go get help.”

.

.

.

Once again, Severus blinked at the bright light before he took in the room before him. It wasn’t as big as the master bedroom, but it had a desk, a bookshelf, and a mattress. Laying Harry onto the bed, Severus took in his surroundings. The room was soft. Warm and comfortable. It smelled of Harry and him. Mostly, Severus. And the Headmaster noticed that there were items that littered around the room, and mostly on the bed that belonged to him. He even noticed his favorite potions robe in the bed, that he’d been looking for, for weeks now.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, as Harry snuggled into the bed, muttering as Severus pulled the soft blanket over his chest. The older man caressed Harry’s bruised cheek that was now burning purple, made him softly grown in anger. He reached into his robes, pulling out a cream to apply onto the bruised skin. The swelling on Harry’s cheeks seemed to go away, as well as the ugly purple bruise. Harry mewled, rubbing his unbruised cheek into the pillow.

The door opened, making Severus snap his head up to find Pomfrey walking into the room silently. She headed over to the bed. Then, nodded at Severus before she used a diagnostic spell. She looked at the parchment that uncurled, nodding at whatever she was reading then gently called for a trusted Healer to come into the room. The healer checked Harry over, then deemed that Harry is healthy and the pregnancy looked good. But the ankle had multiple bone shattering from Bellatrix. Nothing but a potion to heal the bones will do Harry good.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Severus thanked Madam Pomfrey and the Healer.

.

.

.

Hours later, Harry whimpered from the pain that shot up in his ankle. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the familiar ceiling of his nest. How did he get here? Wasn’t he at Madam Puddifoot’s with Luna for tea and cakes? Struggling, he sat up against the pillows. He turned his head, surprise to see Severus nodding off in his sleep as he sat on the edge of the bed, arms cross. Harry reached out to tap Severus on the shoulder, making his Mate jerk up.

Severus looked around, before his eyes landed on Harry. “Harry. Oh, my mate. You scared me.” He whispered harshly. He wrapped Harry up in his arms, pressing his face into Harry’s neck, as his Mate patted his head.

“What happened?” Harry asked. “I clearly remembered I was with Luna at Madam Puddifoot’s.” He paused, then he pressed his hands onto his stomach. “My baby! What happened to Bellatrix?!”

“Baby’s fine.” Severus answered. He placed his large hands over Harry’s and both of them smiled as they felt the kick. “See, she’s okay.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Harry whimpered. “I was so scared. I only wanted chocolate! But then Bellatrix came and…” He hiccupped, tears streaming down his face. “I just wanted chocolate cake! Baby wanted some.” He started to cry.

Severus blinked at his crying Mate. Studying Harry’s face.

“I’m so sad!” Harry cried. “I wanted to eat that delicious chocolate cake! I’ve been craving for sweets and I wanted that chocolate cake! Now, I won’t get to have any chocolate cake from Madam Puddifoot!” Harry sobbed.

What the…

“Love, I can have an elf make you a chocolate cake—” Severus started then jerked back as Harry head pushed him away.

“No! It was their special cake and now I can’t have any!” Harry whimpered. He rubbed small circles on his stomach. “Baby’s upset now. She didn’t get to have any cake.” He pouted. Then, green eyes stared up at Severus, making the older man swallow. “Can you go get me some of Madam Puddifoot’s chocolate cake? Please?” Harry begged.

“Harry, I’m sure they’ll have some tomorrow.” Severus said.

Now, that was the wrong answer.

Severus watched those green eyes narrowed in anger.

“If you don’t get me some of those cake…” Harry growled. “You’ll. Sleep. On. The. Couch. Forever.” Crossing his arms over his chest, his wings ruffled in anger, Harry glared at Severus.

“Okay…Okay…” Severus slowly said as he stood up. Then, he produced a vial of potion for Harry’s ankle. “Drink this, then I’ll get the cake…”

“No. After you give me my cake.” Harry snarled.

Not wanting to receive the end of the stick, Severus walked out of the nest and bumped into Luna. The Headmaster jumped back as Luna giggled up at him. She pushed a carefully packaged box into his hands.

“The little Princess wanted the chocolate cake, so I’ve asked for the rest of the cake from the shop. There’s more of it in the fridge for Harry and the little Princess.” Luna dreamily said and she giggled. “We don’t want you to sleep on the couch, Headmaster.”

Nodding, Severus took the pastry box and headed back into Harry’s nest. He slowly bowed halfway down, presenting the box to Harry and made sure his black wings to look submissive. Harry eyed at the box until he squeaked in happiness.

“Thank you! Now, gimme!” Harry made grabby hands at the box that soon had Severus opening and presenting the cake to Harry.

Severus took out the vial of potion and handed it to Harry, who drank it, then his Mate proceeded to dive into cake. The sweet chocolate cake had Harry moaning around the fork, which made Severus shift his thighs as he felt himself get a little bit hard from all the sounds that Harry was making. It looked and sounded as if Harry was the one making love to the cake instead of Severus making love to Harry.

“Oh, that’s so good.” Harry finished the first slice, before he attacked a second piece. “Baby loves chocolate. Don’t you?” He patted his stomach, then giggled when he felt a happy kick. “You wanted the cake so bad. Now, Papa was kind of enough to give us some delicious yummy cake.”

Severus shook his head at the way Harry babbled with cuteness. He watched Harry rub his stomach, talking to their unborn child, as he continued to devour the second piece of the chocolate cake. Harry reached foreword with the fork, which the cake at the end and stopped in front of Severus’ mouth.

“Say ‘ah’, Papa Severus.” Harry smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Severus took the piece of cake into his mouth. His eyes widened at the bursting of flavors. “This is…amazing!” He whispered in shock.

“See? No other chocolate cake can beat this!” Harry grinned. “I’m glad you’re seeing my side. Now, you won’t have to sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Harry, please…” Severus sighed, then chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Hogwarts, her thoughts, the Little Queen, Tiny Princess and Black Knight.

The castle stood on top of the hill. It’s magnificent structure and walls protecting the students and staff within the its walls. Not everyone knows of this. But she was Hogwarts itself. Watching the future generations of Witches and Wizards. Guiding them on the right path. She had tried to help Tom Riddle. The boy that turned into the Dark Lord, Voldemort. There were many others like him who were swayed to the dark side. But she could only guide them and try to nudge them in the right path. What they do outside the walls of her protection, she can no longer help them.

And then…

The sweet little tiny precious baby appeared on her doorsteps of the castle. His raven-haired that were a mess. His bright green eyes that seem to be filled with so many emotions in them. Even though, he’s hid his wings from everyone’s eyes—he couldn’t hide his pure white wings from her. With a mind and soul of her own, she had watched and favored the little boy. Everything about him seemed to be perfect for her. For him to be her Heir. Her Princess turned Queen. She’s watched him grown into a young fine capable Mate to her beloved Potions Master turned Headmaster. She had blessed their union after all.

And now, her Little Queen is carrying a tiny Princess.

The walls within her castle trembled in delight at the knowledge, when she first discovered that her Little Queen was indeed pregnant. Her Seer always talked to her. Telling her the adventures of the Little Queen. Her Harry was a fine young DADA teacher. He taught the little ones how to properly use magic and defend themselves. The little ones obviously loved her Little Queen. He was perfect and pure.

With a Queen, now comes her Black Knight. She knew the ex-Potions Master was meant for something greater. She knew his history of abuse. She had tried guiding him and nudging him into the right direction. He almost went all dark but deep within his soul, something inside of him was waiting for something. Or someone to pull him back. To shine brightly upon him. Like how the sun shines brightly on her. Then, comes in her Little Queen. Her sweet, kind and merciful Queen. Her little Queen that is now carrying her Black Knight’s baby in his womb.

The moment she felt her Queen’s panic and fear over her unborn baby, she had forcefully brought her Black Knight to where her Queen was. Everything had gone quiet in that moment, and she prayed that her Black Knight will bring their Little Queen and tiny Princess home. Days after that happened, she felt her Little Queen’s magical energy sweeping through the grounds and walls of her. She trembled with happiness and relief. That her Queen and the Princess were alright and safe.

She watched as her Queen greeted the little ones and the teachers. The little ones were in awe of her Queen’s pregnant belly. The little ones would ask if they can feel the baby. And she swelled with happiness as the little ones giggled and gasps in delight when they felt the tiny Princess kick. Then, sometimes, she would see her Black Knight sweeping the Queen away into his chamber office. Her Black Knight, with his black steel sharp wings enveloping her Queen, as he caressed her Queen’s stomach.

“She’s kicking really hard.” Her Black Knight whispered in delight.

Her Queen giggled, white wings fluttering. “She’s been doing that a lot. She seems to do that a lot when you’re around, apparently.”

Her Black Knight rolled his eyes, and sneered with a warm smile, “Of course. I am her father after all.”

“Oh, please, Sev. She’s already has you wrapped around her finger. And she’s not even born yet!” Her Queen laughed, green eyes twinkling.

“Hmph.” Her Black Knight huffed. “Now, come sit down with me on the sofa. I’ll have to transfer some of my magical energy to you.” He brought her Queen over to the seat, sitting down while he pulled her Queen down next to him. He splayed his large hands on top of her Queen’s stomach. Closing his eyes, her Black Knight tilted his head to the side, concentrating.

Light glowed from his hands, making her Harry sigh. She could feel that her Queen has been uncomfortable due to the pregnancy and the Tiny Princess. So, subtly, she sent some of the magical energy from within the castle to her Black Knight. She watched as Severus snapped his eyes widened to look down at his hands. She knows he can feel her energy. After all, he was the knight that she’s chosen to protect her castle, the little ones and her Queen. Which is why he is the current Headmaster.

Her Black Knight, Headmaster Severus pressed his face into the side of his Mate’s neck, inhaling the scent as his hands caressed the swell stomach of her Queen.

“Hogwarts is giving you some energy.” He whispered.

“I can feel it. The magic within these walls and grounds—I can feel them.” Harry smiled even more. “She seems happy.”

“Of course, you are her Queen after all.” Severus idly said out of the blue. “You are carrying the little one.”

“Well…” Harry blinked his eyes. “If I’m Hogwarts Queen, then our little girl is a Princess, then.”

“Oh, I’m sure Hogwarts will love to have our little one run around within her castle walls.” Severus chuckled. “Causing trouble and mischiefs just like you.”

Harry swapped Severus’ shoulder, squawking. “Hey! I am not a trouble maker! If I’m the Queen, our baby girl is a Princess, then that makes you the King?”

Severus thought on it. Suddenly, a flash of picture of a Knight appeared in his mind. “I think Hogwarts determines that I am a Knight? To protect this castle and Queen.” He sounded so bemused at the idea.

“That makes sense. I don’t think you would be a King. A Knight matches you better. My Knight in shining armor.” Harry crooned, then giggled. “My Knight in black robes, more like it.”

Severus huffed, as he continued to transfer magical energy. “Please, Harry. I’d rather not sit on my arse all day. A Knight is much better at protecting his Queen, the castle and land.”

Her Queen leaned foreword to kiss her Black Knight’s forehead. She paused, wondering if her Queen was about to do what she thinks it will happen.

Harry kissed Severus on the forehead, murmuring, “I dub thee, Sir Severus Snape, as my Knight to love me, cherish me and our children and be forever with me.”

Chuckling, Severus pressed his whispered in Harry’s ear, “Of course, my lovely Queen.”

Hogwarts felt the magic from Harry spreading through her walls and the grounds that she stood on. The love and happiness radiated throughout the halls and rooms. She felt all the little ones and teachers sighing with content and happiness. Her magic curled around her Queen’s magic, ensuring that her Queen will forever be safe in her Black Knights arms. They were the perfect Soulmates for each other. She felt the flourish of Harry’s magic.

Everything will be alright.

.

.

.

Severus felt Hogwarts come alive. Something that he rarely feels. The only times were when Harry was in danger. And just earlier, when his something gentle and warm pressed into his mind, bestowing an image of a Knight in his mind. He knew it was Hogwarts herself. He chuckled at the thought. It seemed Hogwarts has or had chosen Harry to be her Heir and Queen. And with their little one on the way, he could feel how excited Hogwarts is to have a tiny one to run around the halls and grounds that stood with Hogwarts. He was sure that if anything, if he was not around, that Hogwarts herself, will protect and take care of his Mate and any child produced between him and Harry.

The light surrounding his hands dissipated. Exhaling, Severus swiped Hary’s bangs to the side as his Mate mumbled sleeply. The white wings curled around his shoulders, encasing in him in warmth. He took Harry’s hands up to his mouth to kiss his delicate fingers. “Come, Harry. You will rest in the bedroom for now, or you can floo back home until I am done of the day.”

“I want to wait for you.” His Mate mumbled.

He pulled Harry up and against him as he stood up. “Alright then. Let’s move you to the bedroom for now.” He took Harry to the fireplace and floo’d down to his chamber down in the dungeons. It was easier than making their way down to the halls and staircase. And Apparating was dangerous for Harry, since his Mate was halfway through the pregnancy. He didn’t want to risk hurting Harry and their child.

The moment they made it to his chamber, he dragged Harry to the bed. Severus helped Harry get on the bed, settled him in, and he drew the blankets up to Harry’s chin. His Mate mumbled a tired thank you to him, before Severus made sure everything was okay before he left. Since Harry was pregnant, he was making sure that Harry only did half days until it was close to bringing their baby into the world. Once, Severus settled Harry into the bed, he made his way out of the chambers and back up to the upper floors of the castle.

He felt sensations of warmth, happiness and love within the castle. He knew it was his Harry filling the walls of Hogwarts with it. Hogwarts, herself, only amplified those sensations with her magic. He knew everyone within the grounds and walls of Hogwarts will be safe and happy. No one to hurt anyone and the children. No more Dark Lord hunting his Mate down. No Death Eaters trying to kidnap his Harry for now. Since the Death Eater and Bellatrix attack on Harry, Hogwarts had strengthened her barriers and link. He never knew how powerful the castle would be. But then again, Hogwarts stood tall and proud for so long, it would only make sense for the castle to have a mind, soul and magic of its own.

.

.

.

Within Harry’s dream, he dreamt that he was in his mindscape again. He tilted his head up towards the sunlight, taking in the warmth of the sun, as he sat on the soft warm grass. He wore a light weight robe that flowed around him. His wings flared out to stretch. He patted the swell of his stomach, smiling when he felt the kick.

“Hello, Harry.”

He snapped his eyes, turning towards the voice. He saw a beautiful tall woman. Her hair black and curled around her. She was wearing a beautiful white high neck mermaid dress with gold embroideries and decorative sequences that hugged all her curves, with sleeves, and the dress flowed from her hips and down. Her gold warms eyes were on him. For some reason, he knows her. He felt as if he’d known her for so long.

  
Then it hit him.

“Hogwarts?” He gasped out.

The beautiful woman nodded with a pretty smile. Her eyes twinkling in delight. She reached to him, sitting down across from him. “Hello, my Little Queen.” She said.

Harry giggled at the name. “Severus called me that earlier.”

“Ah, yes. He is your Knight after all. You’ve bestowed upon him the name. He will be forever the Knight of Hogwarts.” The woman chuckled. Then, she reached up to cup his cheek. “I have waited for so long for someone to fill in the shoes of a Queen. Someone, whom I’ve deemed worthy. Worthy of love, cherish and protection.” She whispered.

Green eyes blinked at the woman. “What?”

“Severus not only protected you, I have protected you in his place whenever he is not available. I have guided all the little ones and him and you as well. To be able to stand on your own two feet. To stand up for yourselves and make a name for yourselves. Both you and Severus have done what was needed of you and now…” The woman paused, smiling even more. “And now, you, him and the Tiny Princess can live the life that both of you have always wanted. A home. A family. And children.”

Harry blushed and gave the woman a shy smile.

He ended up talking to the form of Hogwarts for a while in his dream. Until, Severus came to fetch him in the physical world to go back home.

“We’ll meet again when you have the Tiny Princess, my Queen.” Hogwarts smiled at Harry, waving him a goodbye as Harry walked towards a black door with a green and silver snake carved into the beautiful wood.

When Harry opened the door, he woke up from his dream, seeing Severus’ face above his. “Hello, love.” He whispered lovingly. He caressed his Mate’s cheek lazily.

Severus covered his hand over Harry’s returning a smile. “Let’s go home.”

“Home.”

“Yes. Home, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of capturing a certain Headmaster and Potions Master, Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!

He was horny.

Like _really_ horny.

The night before, he went to bed with Severus. Sleeping comfortable and in the warmth of Severus’ arms. The night went undisturbed, except occasionally, when their baby girl tends to kick his bladder and kidney, but otherwise, nothing went amiss. Until he woke up the next day, to being hot, horny, really wet between his thighs and to an empty bed of Severus. Harry slowly sat up, body very sensitive to the caress of the bedsheets, making him moan out softly as he felt the sheets fall down to his lap—caressing his very sensitive nipples on the way down. Harry sat on the bed for a long time, touching himself, panting and breathing heavily. His fingers weren’t enough to be honest. He wanted something thick and long inside of him.

And well…

  
Severus either went back to Hogwarts to attend some staff meeting, or he was down in the Grimmauld’s potions lab. Harry tried getting himself off. Really tried to. But it felt like he just couldn’t finish the way he wanted to. He pouted at his own blasted body.

“Ugh. Why…” Harry whined after trying to wank and masturbate himself for almost an hour of waking up.

The young DADA flopped back against the pillows, eyes glaring up at the ceiling. He really needed something thick and long. He could use the toys that the Weasely Twins sent to him a few weeks ago for fun. But he really, really wanted the real thing. Except, he wasn’t about to storm to wherever Severus was and demand the man to take his cock out and fuck him. Feeling his cheeks flushing, Harry muttered as he slowly got out of bed to take a shower in the bathroom. A very cold shower.

Another half an hour later, Harry stumbled back inside the bedroom, face red, nipples sore and sensitive, cock spurting pre-come and his pussy burning with a want of something inside of it.

It was torture!

  
And he hated every second of it!

Grumbling to himself for another few minutes, he’d set upon throwing a silk robe over himself. He did not feel like wearing anything underneath, so why not? After he was finished with dressing himself up, Harry called for a house elf.

“Kreacher?” Harry called out.

The house elf appeared with a pop inside of the room, behind him. Kreacher bowed down to Harry. “What does Master Harry want of Kreacher?” The elf asked.

“Good morning, Kreacher. Where is Severus this morning?” Harry asked as he smoothed out the lovely silk robe. It felt so silky and smooth. It flowed down on him wonderfully. Especially, the way the silk flowed over his pregnant belly. Harry smiled.

“Master Severus is doing his potions in the dungeons this morning, Master Harry.” Kreacher answered. “Would you like me to tell Master Severus that you is awake?”

Harry shook his head. “No, thank you, Kreacher. Also, I’d like some breakfast this morning. Eggs, toasted bread, butter, pumpkin juice in the family room, please.” Harry smiled down at the elf.

Kreacher nodded. “Anything else, Master?”

Tilting his head to the side, Harry pressed a finger against his lips, lost in his thought. “Well…if we still have some of those delicious chocolate cake that Luna brought over a couple days ago, I’d like to have two slices along with breakfast.”

“Two slices?” Kreacher asked, blinking.

“Mmhm.” Harry nodded, then he patted his stomach. “Baby wants some chocolate this morning.”

Eyes widening in understanding, Kreacher gave Harry a smile. A creepy smile but Harry didn’t mind. It made the elf happy to oblige for the future heir. With a bow, the elf disappeared.

.

.

.

Another hour went by, and Harry was sitting in the family room, finishing up his breakfast. He set the plate down before reaching to grab the chocolate cake. He pressed his thighs together as the silk robe caressed over his skin. He let out a soft moan.

“That feels good. Now, I’m turned on even more.” Harry mumbled.

With cheeks flushed, Harry nibbled on the chocolate cake as he pondered how to capture his Potions Master to satisfy his libido. Nothing seemed to be working. He knows that his sexual drive during pregnancy will make him want to have Severus take him all the time. And now, it was one of those times. He wanted Severus. But did he want to disturb his Mate while he’s brewing potions or wait until his Mate was done? Knowing his Mate, Harry knew Severus would probably brew the entire day.

Lips pursing, Harry thought about his plan. He needed to somehow woo and capture Severus. With what though?

As if his thoughts were answered, an owl flew through the fireplace, circling over Harry’s head, until the owl landed on his shoulder. It hooted at him softly, bumping its head against his cheeks. Rubbing the owl’s head, he recognized it was Luna’s owl. The owl lifted its leg up as Harry reached down to untie the letter. He opened the letter, reading the contents of it before he flushed bright red.

_To our dearest Queen,_

_The Nargles said you wanted to capture and ensnare one Headmaster Snape. They’ve also mentioned that your body has been a bit…Let’s say, moody lately. Though, if anything, I think it is an amazing idea to woo and capture Headmaster Snape. The Nargles tend to whisper among themselves. One Headmaster Snape seem to like you wearing silk robes and very pregnant stomach. So, maybe an idea of you baring yourself to the Headmaster? It seems the Headmaster will finish his brewing early in the afternoon today, and I suggest that you prepare yourself in the bedroom. The Tiny Princess won’t mind all the lovemaking between you and Headmaster Snape, since she also likes it when Headmaster makes her mummy happy._

_Love,  
Luna_

“Oh, Luna…” Harry groaned, covering his face. He should be ashamed but then again, who knows what goes on in Luna’s mind. The girl seems to know everything anyway, and she seems to know when to give advice or appear. Then, Harry looked down at his stomach, poking at it. “You’re such a troublemaker, little one.”

A kick from within made Harry giggle.

“Well, if I’m about to bait and capture your Daddy, maybe I shall go and prepare myself. Once I’ve finished our chocolate cake of course, little one.” Harry chuckled, going back to dig into the chocolate cake. His baby kicked once again, earning a laugh from him.

.

.

.

Back up in the master bedroom, Harry scrubbed down his body gently. He was sitting in the bathtub that was filled with bubbles. He felt the need to add bubbles to his bath. It smelled of tea and roses. Just his kind of smell. It soothed him. After he had finished his breakfast, he spent some time alone, planning, and eventually, roped Kreacher to updating him the progress of Severus. Kreacher will let him know the moment Severus is done with his brewing to initiate his plan.

Harry hummed as he washed away the soaps and suds, before getting out of the bathtub. He wrapped the big fluffy towel around him. He would need Severus to dry and groom his wings, while he’s wearing the deep purple silk robes. That was the beginning of his plan. Hopefully, he can go through is plan, or else he’ll pounce on his Mate and ride the man like there’s no tomorrow. Though, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

He wanted to look enticing and pretty for his dark and powerful Mate. Shivering with delight, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. The silk robes flowed down just the way he liked them. It made him look pretty and when he turned just a bit to the side, he liked the way they flowed down his pregnant stomach. Even though, he was well over halfway of his pregnancy, he really liked being pregnant, so far. As if his baby knew what he was thinking, Harry felt her gentle kick. Smiling down at his bump, he rubbed his hands over it.

“I can’t wait to give you little brothers and sisters, one day, my little Princess.” Harry murmured. “Now, let’s get our plan—well, my plan to woo and capture big, bad and powerful papa set in motion. He’s going to finish up with his brewing soon, so let Mummy go play with Papa’s favorite pillow.”

With that, Harry turned towards their big, eyes zeroed on dark purple bolster pillow that sat innocently in the middle of their bed with the other pillows. Grinning, Harry knows that Severus hates it whenever the pillow is taken away from him. With all the threats and all, Harry knew what will irk and annoy his Mate. He climbed onto the bed, and pushed the bolster pillow between his thighs and sat down, clutching it with his thighs.

“Well, Mummy is going to make your Papa go crazy, baby.” Harry patted his stomach.

He felt his baby gong still, as if his daughter knew what Harry was about to do. Grinning even wider, Harry started to grind and hump against the innocent pillow. He was glad he didn’t wear anything underneath. As he continued to act out his plan, he started to grow wet and hard, his wings ruffled against his back. He tilted his head back, moaning out softly just to get enough scent and a tiny—a teeny tiny love juice stain on the fabric of the pillow. He quickly got off from the pillow with a loopy smile on his eyes as he looked down at the innocent stained pillow. He grabbed the pillow, humming as he made his way down to the main living room. He set the pillow, where he knew Severus look at first the moment, he comes through the living room from the kitchen and dining room.

Just as he was about to leave, Harry conjured up a handkerchief, staring at the beautiful cloth that Severus had gotten for him, and giggled to himself. He was very hard and utterly turned on. He really needed Severus to hurry up with his brewing but at the same time, Harry needed some time before Severus came to him.

“Guess I’ll have to use you like how I did with the poor pillow.” Harry said to the handkerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a continuation from this chapter but with some smut and fluff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of smut and loving times.

After completing his brewing, Severus packed and boxed the finished potions. Then, he went up to the attic, where it was home to their owls. He went walked over to the large window, where it had a perched area for the owls to land. He spotted a black stygian owl. Its wide golden eyes staring at him from the darkest of the corner of the attic. His lips curled up with a smile as the owl hooted softly at him, before it flew over to land on his shoulder. It nipped his ear, chirping softly.

“Hello, Kieran.” Severus greeted.

Kieran, the owl chirped before he chortled at Severus.

“I have a deliver for you.” Severus lifted up the small box. He gave the name and location to Kieran, before he scratched the owl’s head. “After that, you can take a few hours to stretch your wings, if you want, or come back home.”

Kieran nodded, as Severus shrank the box and tied it around Kieran’s ankle. Then, he went to open the window, letting Kieran look out before the owl took off with a powerful fly. Severus made his way back down, heading to the family room. As he entered the family room, he paused. He took in the room, narrowing his eyes.

Something was amiss.

He traveled his eyes, sweeping every corner and surfaces, until his eyes landed on something that was sitting on the center of the loveseat sofa. It was his dark purple bolster pillow that he was very fond of. Pursing his lips, the Headmaster walked over to the innocent looking pillow. It wasn’t until he walked over to the loveseat, grabbing the pillow when the most delicious scent hit him in the nose. Black obsidian eyes saw that there was a recently wet stain on his pillow. To which it made his cock grew hard as he hissed, staring at the tiny stain. His wings flaring out as Severus groaned at the scent. He was so hard already just from the smell of that sweet scent.

“Mate…” Severus growled softly, as he pressed his nose into the pillow, inhaling the scent

He pulled back and quickly put the pillow under his arm as he headed out into the hallway. Immediately, he stopped as he saw a white cloth in the middle of the hallway. He reached down, noticing that it was the handkerchief that he had gotten for Harry many months ago. And then, he noticed a sticky wet stain on the handkerchief and the assault of Harry’s lovely scent took a hold of his senses. Severus licked his lips as he lifted the pretty handkerchief up to his nose. He took in the scent again. It was really recent. More so than his favorite pillow.

“What are you trying to do, Harry?” Severus asked at the handkerchief he was eyeing at with a heated look. He stuffed the cloth into his robe pocket before he took off up the stairs with the stained pillow.

He’s been so busy the past few days of brewing. And, he knew Harry was up to something this morning, as Kreacher asked when he will be done with the brewing. When the elf grinned that evil scary grin, Severus knew something was up. Though, he didn’t really pay attention at the time, but now with the pillow he found sitting in the family room, and Harry’s handkerchief that sat in the middle of the hallway. Severus wondered what mischief his Mate is doing now. As Severus reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that down the hallway, their master bedroom door was wide open.

Silently, with stealth, Severus pressed his wings against his back, as he stalked down the hallway. He stopped right before the door, before he peeked around the corner into the room. He nearly dropped the pillow that he had under his arm, as he saw his beautiful Mate sitting in the middle of their bed. Harry wore a silk robe, that was open—baring his front to the whole world. The robes fell off of the boy’s slender shoulders, as Severus licked his lips-eyes traveling down from Harry’s face and down to his pregnant stomach.

Oh, his Mate was such a pretty little thing. Just the sight of seeing Harry with his stomach swell with their child, made Severus’ arousal burned even hotter. He watched as Harry tilted his head to the side, white fluffy wings lying dormant behind him—the magic seeping from the tips of the wings, as those small hands caressed his stomach. Harry’s nipples were so red and plump, that it made Severus’ mouth water and his throat dry. Shivering with need, Severus stepped into the room. Harry looked up at him with half hooded eyes—his pink plump lips smiling at him.

“Done brewing, Severus?” Harry asked. He closed his eyes, caressing his stomach, before he trailed fingers from his stomach, to his nipples—brushing over him, as his breath hitched, then trailed his fingers up to the side of his neck.

Severus couldn’t breathe. Harry was so beautiful. His pretty mate. Lovely mate. The mother of their unborn child. His eyes focused on those fingers that kept trailing up and down that slender neck and nipples. Severus gulped at the sinful scene before him. He wanted to pounce on Harry. He knew what the boy was trying to do. And he fell into the boy’s bait. He prowled over to Harry, throwing the pillow in front of Harry.

“I see you’ve been…using this belonging of mine.” Severus growled out. His eyes were dilated with arousal. His wings stretched out, hovering above him, as he stared down at his pretty Mate.

Harry hummed, continuing to play with his nipples—circling a finger around the puffy areola, then he flicked his nipple, making him mewl in response. He was so wet and needy. He really wanted Severus to ravish him. He didn’t want the gentle Severus. He wanted his Alpha dark Mate to eat him. Harry sucked his bottom lip, almost smiling when he heard the harsh intake of breath from Severus, before Harry released his bottom lip—only to swipe it with his tongue.

“Harry…” Severus growled—eyes widening even more.

Shifting, Harry turned around to fully face Severus. He tilted his head up, letting his wings spread out, while cupping his pregnant stomach—hoping that the way he looked would make his Mate pounce on him. “It’s been a while since you’ve had me…” He crooned lovingly.

Black wings flaring out behind him, Severus leaned down, growling into Harry’s ear. “You’re very enticing, Mate.”

“I want you to make love to me.” The green-eyed boy whispered back. “I’ve been hard and—” Harry mewled when his earlobe was bitten by Severus. “—Nngh! Been hard and wet since this morning.”

“And pray, tell me why you were hard and…wet this morning, Mate?” Severus hissed sweetly.

The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Severus neck, mouth pressing into his ear to whisper, “I woke up like this. I’ve tried taking a cold bath, but I ended up being hard and wet.” Harry kneaded the back of Severus’ neck in circular motions. He leaned more into his ear, and moaned softly. “I even tried to wank myself. Even tried to plunge my fingers and a toy. Nothing works. I wanted something thicker and something of you—” He took Severus’ hand and pressed it between his thighs. “Inside of me. Please?”

Severus breathed in the scent of Harry, his cock straining hard against his pants. “I don’t want to hurt you or our daughter, Harry.” And then, he was roughly pushed back by his Mate.

“Ugh. Fine! If you can’t put your cock inside of me, then maybe I’ll go find someone who is _willing_ to stick their cock inside of me!” Harry said with a lie—knowing he would never ever do that to Severus, but he needed to bait and capture Severus.

Suddenly, he was pushed back onto his back, making him squeak loudly as Severus loomed above him. His handsome, dark and strong powerful Mate snapped at him and growled. It made Harry even wetter and more so, even turned on.

“No! You will not have anyone’s cock inside of you!” Severus growled—eyes crazed and filled with need. “You belong to me, Mate! Only I can satisfy you! You are forbidden to have anyone and any cock inside of you except for mine!” Severus pressed his face into Harry’s neck, biting and nibbling on that slender neck, as he pushed the boy’s legs wide open with his knees. He waved a hand to spell his clothes away, while leaving the robe on Harry.

“Yes!” Harry moaned, cupping the back of Severus’ head, pushing the man’s face more into his neck. “I like it when you’re all growly and dark like this.” He lifted his hips up—rubbing against Severus to let his Mate know he was hard. “Makes me hard and so wet. My strong Mate. My Powerful Mate. Our baby’s Papa.” Harry gasped out as he felt something thick and hard pushing into him. He threw his head back, keening. “Yes, Severus!” His Mate slammed into him, making Harry squeal with delight.

Severus bit Harry’s neck, as he lifted Harry’s hips up to place his favorite pillow underneath him. Then, he cupped the boy’s thighs and slowly started to thrust. Merlin, his Mate felt so wonderful! So tight, so hot, and so very slick with wetness. The beautiful sounds coming from Harry drove him hard. He picked up the pace, pounding hard into Harry. His Mate writhed against him, wings flailing, as Severus pressed his fingers into the wing’s gland—making Harry wail with pleasure. He slipped out of Harry, quickly turning but minding his Mate’s pregnant stomach onto all fours, before he pushed back inside of his Mate’s tight heat.

“So good, Sev! Harder! Please!” Harry moaned, clutching the sheets in his fisted hands. “It’s been so long!” Too long, actually. He knows Severus has been gentle whenever they’ve made love, but today, he needed his Mate to fuck him hard and deep. As he felt his own climax approaching, Harry reached a hand back, clutching Severus’ wrist that cupped his hip. “You’re so good to me, Mate.” He crooned at his dark Mate. “Mate makes me feel safe and good. You’re so perfect. Putting a baby inside of my womb.” Harry gasped in delight as he felt Severus pounded harder into him. “Mate makes me all hard and wet all the time!”

“Mate—Harry!” Severus gave a half yell and half shout as he slammed all the way inside of Harry, cock spurting thick come inside the tight walls of Harry. And at the same time, Severus bit down hard on one of Harry’s wing glands, making his pretty Mate wail.

Harry wailed with wide eyes as he came. His small cock spurted and spilled all over Severus’ favorite pillow that sat underneath him, his pussy spasming around Severus’ wonderful thick and long cock. When he felt Severus bit down on his wing gland, he came so hard. Everything felt so wonderful! Sated and suddenly exhausted, Harry laid down on his side, as Severus curled up behind him. His Mate’s large black wings curling over him. Lips curling, Harry placed his hand on top of Severus’ hand that sneaked around to cup his stomach.

“Hmm. That was amazing.” Harry mumbled. He felt Severus’ breath tickling his neck.

“You felt so good inside as always, Harry.” Severus growled. “So, naughty, too.”

Harry chuckled. “You’ve been so gentle with me whenever we’ve made love. But I wanted you to at least lose control for once and ravish me hard and rough.”

There was a pause behind him, until he felt Severus laugh softly.

“I didn’t want to hurt our daughter during our…rough lovemaking, Harry.” Severus felt a strong kick against his stomach, to which he chuckled.

Harry felt the kick and started giggling. “She knows I was going to capture her dear Papa. That’s why she hasn’t moved and kicked all day today.” And then, Harry bursts into laughter. “Oh, god.”

Panicking, Severus leaned over Harry’s shoulder. “What’s wrong? Why are you laughing?”

“Now, I’m embarrassed. She knows we did the dirty.” Harry snorted and laughed even more. A kick to the stomach again. This time, it made Severus laugh along with Harry.

“Wonder if our daughter will take after you. Since you’re a trouble magnet.” Severus huffed.

Harry wriggled against Severus. Turned around to press his face into Severus’ chest, as his strong Mate ran his fingers through his white wings. “Hmm. That feels wonderful. Keep grooming my wings like that.” Then, Harry scowled. “I am not a trouble magnet. I’m just…curious.”

“Sure.” Severus chuckled. “Your wings are so soft and silky…” He whispered.

Harry nodded. “Hmm. I spent a while grooming my body. Baby knew that mummy was going to capture and get Papa to do the dirty.” Harry, then remembered the handkerchief and the pillow. “Did you like the presents I left for you?” He heard soft growling above his head that made Harry giggle.

“Naughty Mate.” Severus growled. “Using my favorite pillow to leave your…lovely secretion.”

“I pretended the pillow was you.” Harry whispered. “And then…” He caressed a finger on Severus’ naked chest as he said, “I did the same to the handkerchief.”

Severus looked over Harry’s wings, taking in the soiled pillow that had Harry’s seed all over it. “I’m going to burn the pillow.” He huffed.

“Or…we could use it again. Maybe whenever you’re away or brewing, I’ll use the pillow and have my way with it…” Harry lewdly said.

“No.” Severus growled as he pressed a finger into Harry’s wing gland, earning a trembling sigh from his pretty Mate. “Such dirty thoughts.”

Harry just laughed. He sighed as he snuggled into Severus, feeling his baby move around inside of him. While Severus relished in the content happiness of Harry in his arms, and their baby moving against him through Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Draco...

To say the least, after the fall of the Dark Lord, his father and mother took him, and they went away for a year. They hid away from the spotlight. His father was proven to be on the Light side and had tried to take down the Dark Lord. His mother, she tried to protect them as best as she could. Until now, Draco didn’t really want to come back, but when his Godfather had written him a letter asking him to come help brew a few batches for Pomfrey and St. Mungo’s, he hesitated at first. He’d written back and asked why his Godfather needed help and usually, his Godfather had things under control. But when he’d received another written letter back and Draco had read it. His eyes widened.

His Godfather?

Mated?

A child on the way?

A little girl?

No way.

His Godfather seemed to be someone who’d rather die than be in a relationship. And he didn’t seem interested in anyone. At all. So, Draco was confused but also curious. His Godfather’s mate is almost at the end of their pregnancy and brewing anything inside of their home will seem impossible at the moment. At least for the first few months after the baby is born. It seemed his Godfather wanted to spend that time with bonding with his newborn baby.

As Draco folded the letter back, he scratched the owl’s forehead before he gave the owl a treat. Then, he stood up from his desk to go find both of his parents. When he found them in the sunroom that stood facing the beautiful garden, Draco went to his mother—pressing a kiss to her cheek before he nodded at his father.

“Father, mother. Severus had written a note, asking me to go stay with him a few days to help him brew batches of potions for Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo’s.” Draco started.

Lucius blinked at his son. “Severus has written? That man never seems to write to us.”

Narcissa chuckled. “He is busy being Headmaster, love.”

“Hmm.” Lucius took a sip of tea. He looked over the rim of the cup at Draco. “Did he explain he has a need for you to go help assist him?”

“Well…” Draco scratched the side of his neck. He assumes from his father that if his Godfather hadn’t written to his parents, then they don’t know that his Godfather is mated and has a child on the way any day now. “He says…” He licked his lips then started again, “He says he will not have time to brew potions for Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo as he has a child on the way and the child will be born by the end of this month—”

“Mated?!” His father gasped, dropping the teacup back onto the saucer.

“Child?!” His mother crooned.

“Um, yes.” Draco nodded. “He wants me to stay with him and his mate for a few days—could be longer than a week. It just depends on how much brewing Uncle Severus will make. He says he doesn’t want to spend brewing after his child is born the first few months as he wants to bond with his child and mate during that time.”

His mother nodded with a smile. “It is understandable. Your father was the same way when you were born. He had to take a few months off to bond with you.” She closed her eyes, smiling even more. “I am happy for Severus. Really. He should’ve let us know that he has mated and is expecting.”

His father shook his head, agreeing with his mother.

“He’s expecting my answer tonight, so I will start packing and leave in two days.” Draco said.

“Well, if you are leaving, then I suppose I shall go venture out today and prepare a gift for Severus and little family.” Narcissa said, then asked, “Pray tell me, my Dragon, do you know if Severus has mention if his child will be a boy or a girl.”

“Uncle Severus said they are expecting a little girl.” Draco answered.

Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her chest, cooing, “That is very sweet. I shall leave and prepare some goodies for the baby and his mate.”

“Love, I shall come with you.” Lucius said, then he said to Draco, “You best prepare, son. Let us know if you need any help. It may take a while before we can get Malfoy Manor back into its state again, once it is done having rid of all the dark objects and curses, then we will be able to return to the Manor.”

.

.

.

Two days later, Draco stepped through the fireplace of his Godfather’s home. He paused, taking in the surroundings with a frown. The structure looks familiar and he remember where he had seen it before. A pop to his right made him turn to face the house elf he recognized.

Draco blinked, “Kreacher?”

“Master Draco is here.” Kreacher bowed to him.

“We are…This is Grimmauld Place?” He asked.

“Yes, Master Draco. It is where Master and Master’s Mate lives.” Kreacher answered. “Come, this way. Master Severus is waiting for you.”

Nodding, Draco followed the house elf. A portkey was sent to him the same day he’d sent the letter back to Severus. His Godfather said he didn’t want anyone to knowing where he was going. Which he understands of course. Afterall, his Godfather was a spy for the Light sight for so many years, and dangers come afloat with the job as a spy for both sides. As he followed the house elf down the hallway, Draco heard soft humming. It sounded peaceful and sweet. His cream colored wings ruffled and twitched at the humming and suddenly, Draco felt magic caressing over him and his wings. They stopped at a doorway that was half opened.

“Master Draco is here.” Kreacher announced, before he opened the door even wider for Draco.

A mumble was heard from the inside, which Kreacher nodded, then gestured with his hand at Draco. Nodding to the house elf, Draco took a step in and then he let out a shocked gasp. There, sitting on the plush loveseat, was Harry.

A very, very pregnant Harry.

And then it hit him that Harry had inherited the Grimmauld Place and he’s Sirius Black’s Heir and Godson. And then it hit him even more, that it could be possible that Potter was…

“You are my Godfather’s Mate?!” Draco’s voice squeaked.

Harry whipped around, a smile shining on his face, as he was rubbing his very, large pregnant belly. He looks so small, Draco thought. And somehow, beautiful as well. Then, he mentally slapped himself. No, he had a crush on Harry long time ago, but he got over it as he knew that Harry was never his.

“Draco!” Harry called out. “Come sit! Severus will be home shortly. He’s just finishing up for the day back at Hogwarts.”

As Draco was walking over to the seat across from Harry, the raven-haired boy stood up and waddled towards the window to open it. That’s when he noticed the adorable white fluffy wings attached to Harry. Eyes widening, he’s never once since they started Hogwarts that he’s seen Harry’s wings. He watched the white wings flutter behind him, and the silk robes flowed down the smaller boy’s frame, making him look feminine and otherworldly. Squinting his eyes, Draco saw magic seeping from Harry’s wings.

It was beautiful.

And they were white wings.

Considered to be pure in the wizarding world.

“You have very beautiful wings, Harry.” Draco slowly said.

“Thank you, I guess.” Harry smiled at him, then looked back out the window.

Nobody in the wizarding world had white wings. It was rare. And the last wizard that had white wings were Merlin himself. But that was so long ago. Every pureblood family, and those who knew, knew that one who has white wings were to be revered and worshipped and to be protected. Of course, Draco knew better than sneering at Harry, so he did what he was taught. To be respectful to Harry. After all, he is his Godfather’s mate and a wizard with white wings.

Draco continued to observe Harry, as the other boy looked out the window, his small tiny white wings stretching and extending, as he cupped his swollen stomach. He saw the other boy winced, as if he was in pain. Draco shot out of his seat and made his way to Harry. He placed a hand over the small back of Harry’s and one over Harry’s hand that laid on his stomach. He peered down at the other boy’s face.

“Are you okay? Is it the baby?” Draco asked. “Should I call my Godfather now?”

Harry shook his head. “No.” Then, he chuckled. “She’s just excited that her Papa is coming home, soon. It’s like she knows.” Harry rubbed his stomach. He took Draco’s hand and placed it on the side, watching the blonde as the blonde’s eyes widened.

Draco felt the strong kick, mouth opened. “Oh…That’s so strange…” The way he felt Harry’s stomach shifted was so…alien. Strange. And, not so Wizardly.

“That’s your Godfather’s daughter, you’re talking to, Malfoy.” Harry scowled then smiled. “C’mon, let us sit and I’ll have Kreacher bring us some tea and snacks.”

Draco held Harry’s hand as he helped and guided the other boy to the loveseat. The raven-haired sat down with a ‘oof’ while Draco carefully across from Harry. He hasn’t seen the boy since the war ended with the Dark Lord’s fall. Well, it was more like he disappeared with his parents for a while. His mother didn’t want to stay, and his father had wanted to go somewhere, where they can all be together, as well as spend quality time together. It gave Draco some time to think and put himself together. He unshrunk his trunk and the gift his mother had forced upon him. He carefully took the beautifully put together basket his mother had done so well on.

Clearing his throat, Draco said, “When mother learned that Uncle Severus has mated and is expecting a daughter on the way—” He stood up with the gift basket and placed it on the table between them. “She was ecstatic to put this gift together for you last minute.”

Harry blinked a couple times, then cooed. He made grabby hands as he reached for the gift on the table. He carefully unwrapped the gift, only to release a soft gasp. Inside the beautifully weaved basket, there laid tiny newborn booties that were yellow and green. A few newborn outfits. A snake plushie. And—

“Ooh, goodies for me!” Harry stared at the ‘mummy survival pack’ that Narcissa added into the basket. “Amazing, I appreciate this, Draco.”

The blonde shook his head, “It was all Mother’s idea. She insisted.”

Just then, Severus walked through the doors with a tray of tea and biscuits. He went over and set the tray down, then pressed a kiss on Harry’s head before he sat down to face Draco.

“Draco.” Severus greeted.

“Uncle Sev.” Draco smiled.

Severus nodded as he poured tea for all of them. He handed a cup to Harry, whom he said, “Just a little bit for you. Or else Pomfrey will have my hide.”

“Doesn’t she always?” Harry giggled, before he took a few sips then summoned Kreacher. The house elf bowed to him. “Kreacher, can you bring me some pumpkin juice, if we have any, please?”

“Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will be right back.” The house elf disappeared, then a few seconds later appeared in the same spot, setting a smaller tray with a picture of pumpkin juice and a glass cup. “Anything else, Master Harry?”

“That will be all. Thank you, Kreacher.” Harry smiled at the house elf.

Kreacher bobbed his head before giving Harry a creepy happy smile before disappearing.

Settling back against the seat, Harry shifted and sighed as he felt a kick to the side of his stomach. He rubbed his stomach as Severus poured a glass of the juice for him. Meanwhile, as Severus was carefully pouring the juice for Harry, he spotted an elegant weaved basket with things inside that looked like baby clothes. Once he was finished pouring the juice for Harry, he passed the cup to his mate. Then, he reached down to bring the basket onto his lap.

“Oh, right! Draco brought a gift for us. It’s from Narcissa.” Harry said. “The snake plushie is so cute. Even the little booties.” He crooned at the small booties.

Draco watched his Godfather carefully take one thing out at a time to inspect them. He held his breath as the brows on his Godfather’s face narrowed. Then, his Godfather looked up at him, lips curling slightly.

“Thank you, Draco. And your mother.” Severus softly said. He gently set the clothes and the stuffed snake back into the basket before bringing the cup of tea up to his lips to take a sip.

“You’re welcome.” Draco slowly said.

.

.

.

A few hours later, once everyone had their dinner, Severus showed Draco where he will be staying. Harry stayed went to hide in his nest, which Severus mentioned to Draco, that’s where Harry has been staying and hiding lately. It seems his instinct was getting ready to birth their child, and Harry wanted to be near the nest, in case it happened.

“This will your room for the next…however long we will finish brewing. It may be a week or over a week.” Severus started. “Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I don’t really want to brew in case something happens to Harry.”

Draco shook his head. “No problem, Uncle Sev. I’m glad you’ve asked for me.”

“I shall turn for the night. Harry and I won’t be in our master bedroom, as we will be in his nest for a while longer. I’ve explained to Kreacher that in case you need me, for you to call upon him and bring you to me.” Severus said.

“Alright. Have a good night.” Draco smiled.

“Good night…Draco.” With that Severus turned around and disappeared down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Princess makes an appearance...

The day started off bright and sunny. Harry ventured on the main floor, where he would be close by his nest. He didn’t dare venturing off to any parts of the home. Even though, he wanted to. He also, wanted to visit Draco and Severus in the potions lab down in the dungeons of Grimmauld Place. Because he was very heavily pregnant, sometimes, Harry couldn’t move at all, so he ended up staying in his nest the last few weeks. Today, however, it wasn’t any different. He stayed in his nest, resting—gathering his strength. Severus took the liberty to check up on him multiple times, asking if he needed help with anything. It got Harry annoyed to the point that he snarled and snapped at his Mate, forbidding him to check up on him unless he actually needed something from him. So, Severus had a kicked puppy look that he’d given to Harry, before disappearing back down to help Draco. 

Now, that was hours ago. Harry slowly stood up, trying to get the ache in his back to disappear by walking and stretching his back. The continued ache in his back was killing him. And he knows that there’s still two more weeks before the baby comes—before Thanksgiving of course. He wanted to get ready for the Holidays but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Severus comforted him, telling him that everyone will understand, and that Harry still has Christmas to be able to spend time with everyone and have everyone over. That way, they can all see the baby. Draco had stayed and helped Severus with brewing potions both at Hogwarts and at their home. They were at the end of brewing orders, packing them, and even owling them to their respective clients and shops.

Severus had come to him a couple days ago to talk to him about something very important. Harry knew what it was about. Severus wanted to make Draco a Godfather to their baby. Harry didn’t mind. He knows Draco is a good person—and a very good duelist. He was powerful enough to protect those, if he choses to. The raven-haired boy had a feeling that Draco would be someone that his baby would depend on in the future. His baby girl already expressed, whenever they talk about Draco, or whenever Harry thought about the blonde, his baby would overly kick him in excitement. They would have to talk to Draco once more. Luna needed to be included in the conversation as well, because Harry trusted Luna. Loved her like family. She was there when his life was falling apart. She was there to guide him to not hide himself. He wanted to make her a Godmother.

Thoughts coming back to the present, Harry looked up to the sound of the door opening. He saw Draco entering his nest. When he first showed Draco his nest, the blonde knew it was important. Harry trusted him to bring him into his nest. Even forced the blonde to give up the crisp white shirt he had been wearing to add into his nest.

“Draco. Hi!” Harry greeted, then moaned from pain. God, his back was killing him!

Draco immediately walked over to Harry, staring down at him with a concerned look. “Harry, are you okay? Is it time?”

“Well, my back has been killing me four hours ago—after I kicked Severus out of this room.” Harry chuckled, then his stomach lurched, making him bend over with a cry. “Oh!”

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry, bringing the other boy over to the bed. He sat them down on the edge. Heart pounding, Draco didn’t really know what to do, to be honest. He was freaking out. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Are you going into labor?!” His voice rose to a squeak at the end.

“Draco…”

“Oh, Merlin, tell me what to do—”

“Draco…”

“You’re too early—”

“Draco! Shut up, please!”

Draco snapped his mouth shut with very, very wide eyes. “Ummm….”

Harry whipped his hand out, clutching the blonde’s robes as he felt wetness seeping between his legs. Breathing in and out slowly through the pain, Harry slowly said through gritted teeth. “Use your Patronus to summon Severus. Now!”

Nodding, the blonde took his wand out, sending a Patronus to his Godfather. It took seconds after his Patronus disappeared, was when the door to the nesting room slammed open.

“Harry!” Severus called out.

“Sev!” Harry continued to breath in and out.

“Draco, please stand outside of the room to wait for help.” Severus quickly said, then summoned Kreacher, who’s eyes bulged at his pregnant Master. “Kreacher, please bring a bowl of hot water and a couple dry clothes, please.”

“Yes, Master!” Kreacher said before disappearing.

“Oh!” Harry cried out. “She’s coming, Sev! I don’t think she’s going to wait for help!” He could feel his baby girl pushing through him. “Alright, I think I need to push—No! Don’t tell me to hold the baby inside—she’s coming!” He snarled at Severus.

The Potions Master stood between Harry’s bent knees, as Harry leaned against the pillows. Everything seemed to be quick and smooth for the new parents. Harry cried out as he pushed his daughter out onto Severus’ waiting hands. At least Severus knew some basic pediatric spells and knowledge. He quickly cleaned the baby and his heart swelled ten folds when his daughter cried. Harry looked down with a tired but alert look as Severus cut the umbilical cord, wrapped his daughter up, then he slowly placed the baby over Harry’s chest.

“Ohhh, my little Princess.” Harry cooed, tiredly. “You just couldn’t wait to come out, huh?”

His daughter quieted, scenting Harry, before her small puckered mouth was smacking open. Giggling, Harry parted his robes, latching his daughter to his nipple and sighed as she started to suckle.

Severus leaned over, pressing his nose against Harry’s neck, then down to his daughter’s tiny head. “She’s so pretty and small…” The Potions Master whispered. His obsidian eyes counted all ten fingers and toes. “Perfect…” His large wings hovered over them, curling around them.

The new parents bonded with their newborn daughter until help arrived. The Healers checked over both Harry and the baby, while Severus stood back. He didn’t want anyone in the nest, but he needed to make sure Harry and his daughter was fine before anything else. Draco had come in to stand next to him.

“Congratulations, Uncle Sev.” Draco quietly said. His eyes were on a half naked Harry, with a very naked and wriggly baby. He wonders if the baby will have Harry’s wings. Or maybe his Godfather’s wings.

“Thank you, Draco.” Severus smiled. “She’s beautiful and perfect.”

The Healer brought over the baby, gently putting her into Severus’ arms. “Mister Harry is asleep. But I’d advise staying close by with the baby. We don’t want new mother’s to panic. As for feeding, your daughter will let you know when she’s hungry, so bring her back to Harry for a feeding. In the meantime, bond with your daughter with Harry.” Then, the Healer looked over to Draco. “And if you, Sir, can come back later on. I know both parents will be a bit territorial with their newborn and nest.”

“Right.” Draco almost forgot about it. He peeked up to look at his Godfather, who looked like he was biting his lips, pupils blown wide, his large black wings looking sharper and pointier.

Almost like blades…

Gulping, Draco smiled at his Godfather, “I’ll head home tonight. Since we are done with all the orders for the next few months, I’ll go home and let mother and father know that the baby arrived.”

When Severus didn’t say anything else, Draco quickly added, “I’ll owl you in a few days. Congratulations, once again, Uncle Sev.”

With that, the Healer guided Draco out of the nest, and out of the library. Both Healer and Draco stood in the middle of the hallway outside of the library. The Malfoy Heir smoothed down the front of his shirt, then gave a look at the Healer. “Is it normal for…it to be like that?”

The Healer looked at Draco with a raised brow. “Yes, it is. Especially, if they are a true bonded pair—Soulmates. Then, it is quite sometimes dangerous. I am surprised that Master Snape held back without hurting anyone.”

“Well…he was a spy for many years.” Draco said.

“Ah, yes. Maybe that’s why. He is a special case after all. I have heard stories that he was the right-hand man for the fallen Dark Lord. Stories of him leading the Death Eaters army but was truly a spy and protector for the Light side.” The Healer said.

“And mated to the Boy Who Lived…” Draco murmured.

“Yes, that is even more surprising. But I guess, it was what the Fates planned all along. They are a wonderful and beautiful match made in Heaven.” The Healer smiled. “I think if someone has the eye, they can see how truly special the Boy Who Lived is.”

Draco blinked a couple times. “You mean, you have seen the magic seeping from Harry’s wings?”

“Yes.” The Healer chuckled. “My mother always told me how special ones, who have white wings are. How they are revered to be Merlin—almost as if they were a Deity themselves. I’m not a hypocrite or anything. I’d like to think that there are things that we may never have an answer for.”

“Right.” Draco bobbed his head. “Well, it was wonderful talking to you. But I must start packing and leave tonight. I do not want to make my Godfather nervous and territorial even more.”

“That is true.” The Healer said.

.

.

.

Hours later, Severus was lying in bed next to Harry, eyes on their tiny bundle of joy sleeping between them. Since he was laying on his side, he had covered them with a wing as he watched his sleeping Mate and baby. They haven’t picked a name out just yet, as Harry immediately fell asleep after birthing their daughter. Severus looked down at his daughter. She was such a wee tiny thing. Such a messy bed of hair, too! Grinning, Severus pressed a finger against the smooth pale plump baby cheeks of his daughter. He watched as his daughter wiggled between them. Chuckling, he smoothed his finger down her cheek, making her head turn towards him.

“You’re so perfect, little one.” Severus murmured. “Papa loves you and your mummy very much. I’ll do everything I can to protect both you and your mummy. I love your mummy, so much little one…” He paused before looking up at Harry, and saw that tears were streaming down his Mate’s face.

“Sev…” Harry spoke. “You really mean it?”

“Of course, love.” Severus smiled. “You’re everything to me. Our little one is a gift from you. Borne from your body. Thank you for gifting me such a precious treasure.” Severus leaned over to kiss Harry on the forehead. “Thank you for our daughter, Harry.”

“Hmm.” Harry mewled. “She’s going to be very important to both Luna and Draco.” He can feel it. Both of them were meant for his baby girl. He could feel it in his soul and magic.

Severus looked at Harry in concern. Something about the way Harry worded it, made something in his gut twist. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing bad, love.” Harry cupped Severus’ cheek. “I think…Both Draco and Luna will protect our daughter till the very end. I can feel it in my magic. In my soul. I think Draco and Luna are meant to be—” A flash of a picture of a knight appeared in his mind. “They’re meant to be our little Miranda Estella Snape-Potter’s knights.”

Suddenly, Severus felt something curling around inside of him. The mention of Luna Lovegood and his Godson and their newborn’s name made something inside of him accept the knowledge. His magic reacted to the thought. “I feel the same.” Severus whispered. “I don’t know why, but my magic is telling me that also. It reminds me of the time when Hogwarts said I was your Black Knight, and you’re the Queen.” Then, it clicked in his mind, making the Potions Master chuckle. “Of course, our daughter is a Princess, then she would need someone to protect her all the time.”

Harry started to giggle. “That’s right. I forget that Hogwarts deemed that I was her Queen.” Then, he looked down at his sleeping baby. “Yeah…Miranda Estella Snape-Potter…Do you like the name?” He looked back up at Severus.

“Miranda Estella Snape-Potter. You’ve combined our names together.” Severus said.

“I know we are soulbond, but I should’ve asked you if you wanted to combine our last names together or one of us take either names. I’d just thought if we combined our last names together, it would sound way better.” Harry explained, then gave Severus a goofy smile. “And sounds way cooler.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus pecked a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Snape-Potter…it matches our little Miranda’s name. A beautiful name.” Then, Severus growled softly, “I may need to fend off suitor’s…”

“Sev…” Harry laughed. “She’s still a baby. Only a few hours old.”

“Yes, well, one may never know what other dunderheads will be sending letters for our daughter’s hand in marriage soon.” Severus said.

Little Miranda cooed between then, wriggling with her mouth smacking. Harry shook his head, as he parted the front of his robes, before he picked up his daughter. He placed her against his chest, as Miranda latched onto his nipple, suckling milk out of him. Severus watched the sight before him. It made him hard just watching his daughter milking his Mate. Harry looked so beautiful with their daughter. The pale skin of his Mate looking so enticing and beautiful. The way Harry looked like with their daughter, deserves to be painted and be left in a museum for the world to see. Severus scooted closer, laying an arm over Harry, as both parents watched over their daughter nursing.

“She’s a cute little one.” Harry said, watching their baby nurse from his nipple. He rubbed his cheek against that tiny small mess of a hair.

“She is…” Severus whispered with heavy emotions.

His little Miranda Estella is a perfection.

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood looked up at the sky, eyes sparkling with a wide smile. She giggled as she felt a bond forming. A bond that she recognized. “Okay, little Tiny Princess. Your new Godfather will find out he’s going to be your Knight in Shining Armor.”

She twirled around with her arms spread wide open. “This is so exciting!”

Then, she stopped. Her hair flowing over her shoulders and wings. “And he’s going to be even more surprised that he’s going to have a True Mate soon.” 

Her very own True Mate, that she’s been waiting for so long. She knew that letting a certain Malfoy Heir know early about them being True Mates will bring dangers to both her and him during the reign of the Dark Lord. That’s why she waited and trusted the Fates, Lady Magic and Hogwarts to nudge and protect him. She knows that his parents were very traditional Wizards and Witches. All pureblooded families were. But the one thing they cannot force, and change were True Mates. True Soulmates between two people.

“Now, I can get to know him without the dangers.” Luna whispered. “The Tiny Princess will wrap him around her tiny fingers in no time.” She paused, then giggled, “I should get a gift ready for the Snape-Potter family for Christmas, I suppose. The Tiny Princess would need lots of protections.”

.

.

.

Back with his parents, Draco had given the news to his parents. As he was talking to his parents, he felt something inside of him shifted. He frowned at the feeling. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt like a bond forming. It just continued to intensify the moment Harry birthed the baby. The moment, his eyes landed on the baby girl, Draco felt an unknown bond forming. He wasn’t sure what it was, but his magic told him that it was safe.

“What’s wrong, my Dragon?” Narcissa asked with a concerned look.

“Nothing…” Draco whispered. He closed his eyes, focusing on the bond. It was new. It wasn’t a soulmate bond. But it felt like a protector, a knight like bond.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 5/28/2020 ~PLEASE READ~

Hello, everyone!

I am not sure if any of you is wondering what is going on right now in Minneapolis and St. Paul, MN. But because of certain circumstances right now that's happening as I type this, I don't know when I will update. I will take some time to type the next chapter. My family and I and close friends will be taking precautions and safety for ourselves to stay home, while everything is happening. I am very sad about what's going on right now. And, my heart breaks over everything up to this week. It is shocking, horrifying and I am scared not just for myself, but for all my family and friends. At the moment, my family and I, close friends and relatives are safe as we can be, with everything that is happening right now at this very minute. This will be the only update from me, but please do visit my profile page for my updates on what's going on and any story updates for the next couple days.

Thank you and stay home, stay safe everyone!

Sincerely,  
StarrySky_Fantasy19


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small gatherings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the concern in regards to the previous chapter Author's Note. It's slowly starting to get quiet but still concern with safety for everyone. I haven't really touched my computer in a while, as the weather was getting hot and icky, so I didn't want to use the computer to generate more heat, while my air condition was getting fixed. But all is good now. For now, current on-going fics will slowly run back up again and fics that is in process of being typed will resume.

It was well a month when everyone came to visit him. The Malfoy’s came, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Even Minerva showed up. It was a small gathering for them to visit his little girl. Severus became grumpy at the amount of people inside of their home, but he wasn’t too territorial now that a month is coming to an end. Luna was the first one to arrive first. Her blonde hair swaying behind her, as she walked up to Harry, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and then asked him that she wanted to meet his little one. The moment Luna landed her eyes on little Miranda Estella, the blonde girl had an unfocused glazed look that overcame her facial features. She picked up his little Miranda into the crook of her arms, staring with a warm glazed look. Then, her wings curled around them as Luna started humming. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a bright light settling over his baby and Luna, before it dissipated.

Luna jerked her head back, with a smile on her face, and then she looked down at Miranda. “Hello, little one. I’m your Godmother.” The baby cooed at Luna.

The blonde girl turned around, handing his baby back to him. Luna leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “She’s very adorable and beautiful, Harry. You and Severus did good.”

“Miss Lovegood, I believe you should refrain from snogging my Mate…” A voice said from the doorway.

Harry whipped around to see Severus leaning against the doorway. His strong Mate smiled at him. “Severus!” Harry walked over to Severus, pecking him on the lips, with Miranda between them. His little girl squirmed between them until Severus plucked her out of Harry’s arms.

Bending his head downward, Severus pressed his nose against Miranda’s cheek, inhaling her natural baby scent. “Hello, my little Mira.”

Smiling at the scene before him, Harry turned around to see Luna looking over them. Turning back around, Harry leaned to the side to see everyone else. Blushing, Harry gestured them to enter the family room.

“Welcome, everyone.” Harry greeted.

While everyone sat down, Severus stood in front of his Godson. He handed his baby to the Malfoy Heir. “Draco, this is Miss Miranda Estella Snape-Potter. She is your Goddaughter.”

“My Goddaughter?” Draco whispered with wide eyes. He felt something inside of him shift at the sight of the plump round baby. He held the baby in his arms, feeling a content warmth settling over inside of him. Something about the baby made him look up to look at Luna. The moment they made eye contact; Draco let out a gasp at the bond forming. Luna is his mate. And both him and Luna were meant to be with Miranda.

Everyone, except Luna, Harry and Severus gasped as a soft light enveloped Draco, like it did to Luna earlier. Luna smiled warmly, while Harry nodded in delight. Severus only stared with a calculated look. Narcissa gasped in shock, as Lucius’ eyes widened. The light disappeared before Miranda looked up at Draco and cooed. The Malfoy Heir stared down at the warm weight in his arms. Those beautiful baby green eyes staring back at him.

“She’s…so beautiful…” Draco whispered hoarsely. It felt right holding the newborn baby in his arms.

Harry felt magic approving, whereas Severus felt Hogwarts sending her happiness. Hooking an arm around Severus’, the raven-haired boy leaned against his Mate. Everything was perfect. Everyone took all their turns in holding Miranda and congratulating both newly parents. In all of this, Harry giggled when Lucius was the last to hold Miranda. He looked disdained and constipated as he held the bundle of warmth in his warms. Miranda squirmed in his arms, until she settled to staring up at Lucius with big round green eyes.

Then, the man was lost in those eyes.

The older Malfoy didn’t want to have Miranda taken away from him. Narcissa rolled her eyes, while Draco’s jaw dropped to the floor. Luna giggled, while everyone else watched on. Severus walked over to Lucius, growled and snapped at Lucius before the older Malfoy handed the bundle of joy back into Severus’ arms.

“Thank you.” Severus huffed. He walked back over to Harry to sit next to him, while holding Miranda.

The day was perfect. And Harry couldn’t ask for more. He had his loved ones here. As the day went forward, he noticed that Luna and Draco and migrated closer each other, until they sat next to each other. Everyone else noticed but didn’t make a comment. Narcissa and Lucius stared at their son with a questioning look.

And Draco…

He didn’t pay attention to anyone else besides Luna. The girl smiled softly at him, quietly speaking to him. All the while, Draco nodded his head. Harry squinted his eyes and huffed a soft laugh. Draco’s cheeks were pink. Grinning, Harry held Miranda closer to him, until he heard her coo at him. He looked down at his daughter, as she smacked her lips and felt that she was hungry.

The raven-haired boy stood up and announced, “I have to go feed the little sleepy hungry one here. I’ll be back in half an hour or so. Please, stay for lunch if you’re able to.” The others nodded, and with that, Harry went upstairs to Miranda’s nursery room.

Harry curled his wings around them, as he hummed a soft tune for Miranda. He swayed his hips as his daughter sighed, getting sleepy but needed to eat first. He swayed over to the rocking chair, settling down. Then, he unzipped the front of his silk robes that he favors so much. He lifted Miranda up to his chest, letting her small mouth latch onto his swollen nipple. Harry sighed with a smile, as he listened to his daughter suckling him. He heard the door softly opened, making him look up at Severus, who had entered the room.

He watched his Mate walk over to them, before he knelt down in front of him. Black obsidian eyes watched their daughter suckling him. Large black wings curled around them, as Severus caressed a finger over their daughter’s plump cheeks. Tiny hands reached up to grab Severus’ finger in a tight grip. Harry watched as Severus smiled.

“She’s got everyone wrapped around her finger, already.” Severus commented, with an amused smile. His eyes twinkled with warmth and humor.

Chuckling, Harry said, “I can see that. Draco and Luna are both very taken with her.”

“They are very honored to be Miranda’s Godparents.” Severus leaned up to kiss Harry on the lips, before he whispered against the plump red flesh. “And you…my sexy Mate, look very alluring with our daughter suckling your breast.” Severus trailed kisses down to Harry’s neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh.

Harry shivered and moaned, as Severus slipped his hand inside of his robes to rake his fingernails over his other breast. “Sev…We can’t.”

“I know.” His Mate growled softly. “I cannot help it if you look so ravishing with our daughter drinking from you. Makes me want to put another baby inside of you, love.”

“Ohh…” Harry breathed out, then squirmed, before Miranda released with a loud plop then cooed. “You are so bad, Sev.”

Chuckling, Severus stood up then pecked a kiss on his lips again, then kissed Miranda on the cheek. The baby gurgled then burrowed more into Harry’s chest, as her eyes drooped low.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Severus whispered.

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes as Miranda fell asleep for her nap. His daughter will be out for a few hours, so it’ll give Harry some time with his Mate and friends.

.

.

.

Kreacher prepared a spectacular lunch for everyone. The table was filled with dainty and delicious sandwiches, salads, and a few slices of cakes. Narcissa thanked the house elf, while Luna attacked a slice of strawberry cake. Severus sat next to Harry, as the older man started to pile food onto Harry’s plate. The raven-haired boy thanked Severus, before he lifted a sandwich up to his mouth. Harry made a soft noise as flavors burst onto his tongue.

“Oh, that’s so good. Thank you, Kreacher.” Harry told the house elf, who appeared next to Harry to give him a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

“You is most welcome, Master Harry.” Kreacher smiled, before disappearing.

Lunch was a wonderful affair. Minerva complimented on all the dishes present. Draco had started to feed Luna slices of fruit from his fork. Harry could tell they will be wonderful together. They were already true soulmates. Just like him and Severus. He hopes that any future children Draco and Luna have will be best friends with his. For now, Miranda will be alone but with the help of her Godparents and parents, and those who love her, she won’t ever feel alone.

Maybe in a few years, they’ll have another child for Miranda to play with.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in life of one baby Miranda. And then, some Mummy and Papa _alone_ time after dinner.

Miranda turned six months old, making Harry utterly happy. His white fluffy wings flapped against his back, as he watched his little girl trying to roll onto her stomach. Her wide green eyes staring up at him, and she cooed at him with as she rose her arms up. Harry chuckled, as he watched Miranda rolled from left to right, and right to left. Harry clapped, kneeling on the floor next to his daughter, as she finally turned over onto her stomach.

“Oh, Mira! You did such a good job! Your Papa will be so happy to see you crawling soon!” Harry said with delight.

Miranda laughed then gurgled, before she slowly tried to slither away towards her plush snake. She moved a few inches, stopped, frowned, then repeated it four more times, before she grabbed her plush snake and bit down on the tail. Harry winced, feeling sorry for the plush snake. The raven-haired man crawled over to his baby, laying down next to his little one. Miranda rolled onto her back, rolling side to side as she gnawed onto the plush snake.

“You’re so cute.” Harry cooed at his daughter. He poked her cheek, making her babble at him, before she went back to chewing the snake. “Hmm. We should get you some more teething toys…” He’s noticed that Miranda had been chewing awfully a lot lately. Madam Pomfrey assured him that babies will teeth around four to six months—it usually just depends on the baby, as every baby is different and grows differently.

Harry produced a plush owl, and he used his magic to let the owl levitate up and down and above Miranda. The little baby squeaked, throwing the plush snake to the side, as she rose her arms up, making grabby hands at the owl. With a wave of his hand, he made the owl descend, poking his baby’s forehead with its plush beak. Miranda cooed at the owl and she gripped the plush owl with a tight grip as she opened her mouth to bite down on the beak, before she turned her head to look at her Mummy.

Harry smiled at Miranda, making her let go of the beak before she rolled side to side once more. “C’mon, little girl, roll for Mummy!” He encouraged her.

Miranda had a frown of concentration as her Mummy’s warm lovely voice encouraged her. Finally, she squeaked with happiness once more as she finally rolled onto her stomach. Her green eyes zeroed on the plush snake. Gurgling, she tried to crawl (or slither) towards the snake. Feeling a familiar presence behind her and her Mummy, Miranda turned around, eyes on her tall, dark Papa.

“Eek!” Miranda excitedly slithered on the floor towards her Papa.

Whipping his head around, Harry saw Severus leaning against the doorway of the family room with a smile on his face. “Sev! You’re home.”

Pushing himself away from the wall, Severus made his way towards Harry and their daughter. He knelt down in front of Miranda, who, gripped his robes and proceed to stuff the fabric into her mouth. Softly laughing, Severus picked Miranda up, holding her close as he leaned foreword to kiss Harry on the lips.

“Hmm.” Harry mewled. He loves kissing Severus. His Mate tends to give the most amazing kisses ever. His wings went limp as he enjoyed the kiss.

Between then, Miranda made noises and squirmed her Papa’s arms. Severus looked down at his baby, giving her a kiss on the nose. To which, his daughter patted his cheeks. Severus felt the tiny faints of ridges on his daughter’s back. “It seems in a few months, Mira will get her wings.”

Harry blinked, “Really? I suppose so. She did manage to turn onto her stomach today. Soon, she’ll be crawling and we’re going to have to chase after her.” The raven-haired man chuckled. “She was so cute.”

“Knowing her Mummy tends to rush into things, I have no doubt that Miranda will surprise us.” Severus said. He tickled Miranda’s cheek, making the baby squeak and coo at him. The Headmaster’s heart filled with warmth at his baby daughter. She’s so beautiful and adorable. Her eyes big and round with Harry’s eyes. Her skin pale and smooth. She was filling out quite nicely. Her weight was exactly right, and she was really plump in an adorable way.

“Well, I made beef roast, caramelized baby carrots, and a nice healthy salad that you seem to indulge these days.” Harry purred. “And a bottle of elf wine for you.”

“That sounds very delicious. I’m looking forward to eating dinner.” Severus said, then he blew raspberry kisses on Miranda’s stomach.

Miranda squealed loudly, slapping Severus’ cheeks. Then, she paused as an awful foul smell reached Severus’ nose. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Severus said, “Someone needs a change of diaper.”

“Why don’t I take her—” Harry started.

“No, I can take her. I’ve missed her the entire day.” Severus said. “How about you go set up the table and food, while I change Miss Mira and then, after dinner we put Mira down to sleep and then, we both can spend some quality time together.”

“Alright, Sev. See you in a bit, Mira.” Harry pecked a kiss on Miranda’s cheek before giving one to Severus, then he disappeared.

Attention fully on his six-month-old baby, Severus whispered, “C’mon little Princess. Let’s change you and bring you to your Mummy.”

Miranda cooed at him.

.

.

.

After they ate dinner, both Severus and Harry went into Miranda’s nursery room. Severus made a bottle for Miranda, while Harry sat in the rocking chair with his daughter wrapped up in a bundle. Miranda tiredly cooed at Harry, smacking her lips. Chuckling, Harry nodded his thanks to Severus, who handed the bottle of milk to him. He pressed the nipple on Miranda’s lips, before she latched onto the bottle, drinking it.

“What a good little girl you are.” Harry whispered gently. He rocked back and forth, as Miranda’s eyes drooped lower and lower. He was glad she was not a difficult baby when it comes to sleep or nap. Twenty minutes later, Harry placed Miranda in her crib. He looked up at Severus, who held his hand out towards him. Taking his powerful mate’s hand, Harry was pulled to his feet and out of the nursery room and into theirs.

The moment they reached their room, Severus captured Harry’s lips, devouring his small mate. Harry mewled into the kiss, as he was backed to the bed, until he fell onto it. Breathing heavily, Severus stared down with a dark hooded gaze at Harry. It’s been a long time since they were intimate with each other. Cock hardening, Severus shed his clothes, while Harry took his own clothes off. His small mate scooted backwards, as Severus got onto the bed. Harry kissed Severus, before pushing the older man onto the pillows to straddle him.

“Harry…” Severus hissed, as Harry raked his finger nails over his nipples, mouth devouring his.

“Let me take care of you tonight. We don’t want our little Princess to wake up.” Harry purred. He nipped and sucked Severus’ neck, then trailed his tongue over one nipple, sucking on it, making his dark brooding mate hiss in pleasure. Harry settled over Severus’ hard cock and with an experimental flick, the raven-haired man pressed down and over that thick hard cock.

“Fuck, Harry!” Severus groaned, throwing his head back. He bucked his hips upward, making sure Harry’s slick folds kiss his cock. “It’s been so long. How do you want me today, my pretty mate?” He growled softly.

“Hmm.” Harry hummed, as he rotated his hips in circular motions, letting his cunt kiss his mate’s cock. “No penetration tonight. But I’ll suck you off. I want you to drown my throat with your seed.” Harry purred.

“And when will I be able to get to be inside of you, love? I am dying from not being able to drench your womb.” Severus hissed from frustration. He wanted to take his mate and pump his pretty mate full of his seed, so badly.

“Soon, love, soon.” Harry whispered. He slid further down until he settled between Severus’ spread legs.

He wrapped his hands around Severus’ cock, pumping up and down, as he leaned down to lick the slit of the cock, making Severus growl. Harry did it a few times, before he fully took the thick cock into his mouth. Eyes rolling back, he took Severus in further and further.

Panting hard and fast, Severus looked down from above. Sweet Merlin, Harry looked so sexy and debauched like this! Harry’s round cheeks of an arse rose up. His mate was on his elbows, taking his cock into his hot mouth. Severus moaned, as those white wings flared on Harry’s back. Then, Harry looked up, making Severus growl loudly. Need filling the dark-haired man, as he gripped the back of Harry’s head, pushing his mate’s head down.

“Nngh!” Harry moaned around the cock, as Severus fucked his mouth.

“Such a naughty slutty mate, you are, Harry.” Severus purred. “Looking like sin like this. Do you know how you look like right now? My slutty Mate…”

Harry felt his juices streaking down between his thighs, his cock jumping from the deep, dark voice of Severus. He took Severus further, choking on the cock, as Severus continue to force his head up and down his cock. He could feel that his mate was getting close to climaxing, and it made Harry suck on the cock harder and deeper.

“Merlin, Harry! You’re going to kill me!” Severus panted heavily. “My pretty, beautiful mate. Makes me want to put another baby inside of you.” He growled. His cock stiffening, Severus said, “I’m going to come soon, love. Drink all of me.”

Harry nodded around the cock, as Severus gave a grunt, spilling and filling his mouth with his come. He swallowed as much as he could, before his mouth was overfilled—the semen trickling down his chin. Releasing Severus with a loud plop, Harry laid his head on Severus’ thigh. He licked his lips, as he wiped the excess seed with his fingers and into his mouth.

“Such a good Mate…” Severus murmured. He laid his hand over Harry’s head, petting the nest of a hair—smoothing it over. “Thank you, love.”

“Mmhmm…” Harry replied with a noise. “I was thinking…It’s been a long time since we were sexually intimate.” He slid a finger up and down Severus’ limp cock. “And Mira is six months old…So, I was thinking of having either Luna or Draco take her for a weekend getaway.” He turned his head to look up at Severus. “I want to have you inside of me again. It’s hard when Mira is around. Even the silencing spells and charms don’t really work, since Mira tends to break through them.” He chuckled. “Such a powerful little girl to break through those spells.”

Severus smiled down at his mate. “I suppose we can let her Godparents take her for a weekend. Let me know when you want them to have her for a weekend. I will use the weekend to woo you.” He growled playfully.

“Then, it’s a date?”

“Yes.” Severus answered.

Harry got up on his knees to straddle on Severus’ lap. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, pressing his mouth against his dark mate. Harry felt those powerful large wings curl around him, and thick arms wrapping around his waist. “I can’t wait, Sev.” Harry whispered into the older man’s ear.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 to Severus and Harry's alone time...

It took a while for their supposed date. Severus was the one who planned everything, of course. He didn’t want Harry to lift a finger in anything. After all, his beautiful and sexy mate carried Miranda for so many months and bore him their tiny Princess. At almost seven months old, their tiny Princess started to crawl, making him chase the little nugget. Severus chuckled, as he shifted through paper works back in his office at Hogwarts. It was a Thursday, which he was furiously trying to get through all the paperwork and planning before the night is over. Minerva had banned him from coming back to work, the moment Miss Luna Lovegood told the older witch. Then, the Head Deputy Headmistress Minerva stormed into his office, and demanded him to take a mini vacation weekend getaway.

Well, the ex-Potions Master wasn’t going to complain about that. He spent weeks planning on wooing his mate. It’s been so long since they were sexually intimate and in general, spent some alone time together. Not that he didn’t mind spending time with Harry and Miranda, but Severus wanted some one-on-one with Harry. He loves his tiny baby Mira, but he does have needs that a certain green-eyed beauty should fulfill. Smirking, Severus continued to scribble on parchment papers, until he heard a coo from the corner of the office.

He looked over to the basinet that Harry brought to him hours before. His mate had deposited their Princess in his office and purred into his ears that he needs some alone time to prepare himself for Severus. To which, the Headmaster swallowed his own saliva and nodded. He didn’t mind watching their tiny Princess for a few hours. After all, he was bound to sit behind the desk for the rest of the day. The dark-haired man stood up from behind the desk, and he made his way over to the corner of the room. He peered over the basinet and smiled. Big, round and pretty green eyes looked up at him. Tiny small hands rose up, demanding to be picked up. Chuckling, Severus reached into the basinet to lift his daughter up and into his arms. Miranda cooed next to his ears, as she fisted his shirt into her small tiny hands.

Severus caressed Miranda’s back, feeling the ridges and bumps. Soon, his little girl will have her own wings. He’s already prepared potions and ointment creams months in advance. You never know when things will happen. From the way her back felt, Severus knew that she will be getting her wings in a month or two.

“Mmma!” Miranda babbled, jerking in his arms as her round eyes trailed her father’s big black wings.

Smiling, Severus hugged his wings closer to his body. His daughter is always fascinated with his wings. His wings may be deadly and dangerous, but he knows not to turn his wings into a weapon around Miranda unless it was necessary. Carefully, Severus plucked a feather, charmed it so it wouldn’t turn into a blade, in case Mira does accidental magic, he walked back over to the basinet after walking around the office. He placed Miranda down in the basinet and charmed the feather to move above her. He chuckled when his daughter cooed and wriggled as her eyes were on the feather.

“I do hope you won’t cause any trouble to your Godparents tomorrow.” He said, as he caressed a finger over Miranda’s soft baby cheeks. His daughter giggled. “Your Mummy and I really need some alone time.”

As if Mira understood him, his baby looked at him with understanding.

“Now, I have to finish the work before tonight, little one.” Severus kissed his daughter’s forehead before head back to the desk.

.

.

.

“Luna, thank you and Draco for this weekend.” Harry said, as he hugged the blonde girl.

“It’s alright, Harry. The Nargles told me that you and your Mate need some…alone time.” Luna said, then she giggled. “You best to use protective charms, Harry.”

Mentally, smacking himself in the face, Harry almost—almost forgot about that! “Right! I almost forgot! I’m not ready to be pregnant this soon after Miranda’s birth. Hold on.” He pointed his wand on his stomach, muttering a contraceptive charm. He felt the warmth of magic circling inside of his stomach, until the soft light dissipated. He leaned back against the chair, sighing. “Thank goodness, you’ve mentioned that. I mean, I don’t mind being pregnant again, but Miranda isn’t even a year old yet. Maybe when she’s a little bit older.”

Luna chuckled, as she patted Harry on the thigh. “It’s all in the stars, Harry. You are filling Severus’ dark sky with tiny stars. Soon, his sky will look beautiful like a constellation.”

“I hope so. Severus dotes on both of us. Especially, Mira. He’s so besotted with her.” Harry said, then with a coy sly smile, he asked, “How are you and Draco?”

The blonde girl blinked, then her cheeks turned red. “He’s been courting me since the day you introduced Miranda to us. I can feel that he’s sincere about this courtship. He’s so in love with the tiny Princess, Harry. I think he’ll want a little one of his own soon.” Luna said with a dazed smile. “When he’s ready, I will be ready. I want little Mira to have a playmate soon.”

Giggling, Harry held her hand. “I have no doubt, that Draco will fall on his knees and beg you to give him a little baby.”

“Yes. Well, I suppose I shall go head back to Malfoy Manor and help Draco prepare a room for Mira.” Luna said.

“You guys don’t have to do that.” Harry said with a wry smile.

“Draco was the one who suggested the idea.” Luna’s face was filled with happiness. “I think it would do good to have Lord and Lady Malfoy to dote on the tiny Princess. His parents tried so much to conceive but, in the end, Voldemort happened. But it seems, Fate and Lady Magic has a plan to get Draco and I together.” Luna said. “The yearn for more children to fill the Malfoy Manor, I am ready whenever Draco is.”

“That’s good. Well, I suppose I should leave now. I still have many things to do to prepare myself.” Harry got up from the bench, that Luna and he were sitting on.

The blonde girl reached out once more, taking his hand. She stared up at Harry with a glazed look, then she smiled widely at him. “I suggest no clothes, except for a white elegant and lacey veil. Severus will present you a few gifts, so you will accept the gifts, as they will match with the veil. It will make your Mate hungry for you even more.” Then, the girl giggled. “This is so exciting! I will make sure Draco dote on little Mira, so that she can also bond with us.”

Blushing, Harry nodded, before kissing Luna on the forehead before he disappeared.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Harry stumbled through and into the Headmaster office. Grimacing at the floo powder on his robes, Harry waved over himself with a cleaning spell. Then, he looked around the room, noting that Mira wasn’t in her basinet, then he trailed his eyes over to the lounge chair, where Severus laid with their daughter sleeping on top of his chest. Obsidian eyes looked up at him from the couch. Lips curved with a smile, he walked over to his dark lover. Harry looked down at their sleeping daughter, then slid his eyes over to meet with Severus’.

“How was she today?” Harry asked, murmuring softly.

“She did just fine, Harry.” Severus replied. “She was no trouble at all. She seemed to like being here.” He gently patted Miranda’s bottom. “She fell asleep for a nap almost two hours ago.”

Nodding, Harry hooked his hands over his daughter and lifted her off from Severus’ chest. “Thank you, Sev for watching her.” He leaned down to kiss Severus on the lips.

“Hmm. I don’t mind.” Severus purred. “I can’t wait for this weekend.”

“I can’t wait either, love. I’ve bought a little something…” Harry whispered, with a twinkle in his eye. “I hope you’ll love it. I’ll be wearing it when we make love.” The raven-haired boy growled gently.

Eyes filled with need; Severus growled with a smile at his mate. “Can’t wait, my pretty mate. Do surprise me.”

“Yesss.” Harry nipped those lips.

Miranda started to squirm in his arms, as Harry pecked a kiss on her nose. Slowly, his own green eyes stared up at him. Smiling, Miranda cooed at him. “Hello, Mira.”

“Mmma.” Miranda babbled, then patted his chin.

Eyes soft with a look, Severus gave Miranda a raspberry blow on her stomach, which she laughed and jerked in Harry’s arms. “I shall see you both home later, Harry. And you, little Miss, be good to your Mummy.” Severus tickled Miranda’s nose. His daughter went cross-eyed before she gurgled and laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Severus and Harry's alone time...

Pinching the soft pure white veil between his fingers, Harry stood at the edge of the bed with eyes drawn on the veil he had bought earlier. It was beautiful. Very beautiful. It was knee length. The edges of the veil were trimmed with lace. His mind was very far away. He doesn’t know what Severus will want to do just yet. But all he knows is that he should prep himself for this weekend. With Miranda laying in her basinet that Harry had brought into their master bedroom, his little girl was cooing and making babbling sounds. Letting go of the veil, Harry made his veil disappear back into it’s hiding place. The raven-haired boy walked over to the basinet to peer down at his wriggling daughter.

Miranda whipped her head to the side, staring up at him with her big round eyes. She sputtered and giggled.

Chuckling, Harry reached down to pick his daughter up. He settled her against his shoulder, running her fingers down her small back. He curled his wings around his shoulders, as Miranda reached forward to fist her hands into the feathers of his wings. Harry heard her sigh, making him laugh softly. He gently bounced her, all the while he was patting her bottom. Soon, Luna and Draco will arrive to take Mira with them for the weekend. Shuffling with his baby in his arm, Harry went to grab Miranda’s to-go bag that had all the things Luna and Draco would need. Pausing by the nursery on his way out, Harry made a stop inside of the nursery. He grabbed a few of Mira’s favorite toys and plush dolls, and her favorite soft blanket. He packed them into the to-go bag.

Then, with everything set and ready to go, Harry walked down to the front foyer with Miranda cooing beside his ear. Just when he reached down the bottom of the step, he heard the fireplace in the family room, roaring to life. Lips curling into a sensual smile, Harry set Mira’s bag down before heading to the family room. He entered the room, just as Severus stepped through the fires, shaking his large wings from the soot that lingered onto his wings. Harry walked up to Severus, pressing a kiss on his mate’s lips, before he turned Mira around in his arms.

Miranda looked up at her dark, tall and strong Papa with crinkly happy round eyes. She rose her arms towards at him, demanding to be in his arms. Chuckling, Severus hefted his daughter into his arms. He kissed the top of Mira’s head, as his daughter wiggled in his arms to get comfortable. The dark-haired man leaned down to return Harry’s kiss, capturing those soft plump lips for a few seconds. Before he broke off from the kiss with a heated look.

“Hmm. Hello, mate.” Severus whispered, darkly.

“Soon, love.” Harry said, softly. “Once, Luna and Draco picks Mira up for the weekend. It’ll be just you and I for the entire weekend.”

Severus pressed his mouth into Harry’s ears, growling out with a, “I cannot wait.”

Shivering and pleased, Harry nodded. His wings pressed into his back fluttered at the anticipation and excitement of the weekend to come. Sure, this will be the first weekend that Mira will be gone for more than a few hours. She’ll be gone for an entire weekend. Harry was slowly getting used to Mira being with either Luna or Draco for a few hours at a time, during the weekend, or whenever they simply want to take her away so he can relax. He was grateful for all the helping hand.

Taking a step back, Harry said, “Luna and Draco will be here soon. Why don’t you spend some time with our little one for a bit? She’ll be gone for the entire weekend, so I’m sure she’ll miss us.”

“Yes.” Severus whispered. He walked over to the sofa, lifted his daughter by the armpit, as she giggled and patted at his hands as she looked down at him from above. “I’m going to miss you, little one.” He said. He pressed his face into Miranda’s belly, nibbling and making his Princess laugh.

Suddenly, Kreacher appeared a few feet away from them, he bowed down and announced, “Masters, there is a Lady Luna and young Lord Malfoy waiting in the foyer. Shall Kreacher bring them here?”

“Yes, Kreacher. Thank you and may we please, get some tea, as well?” Harry asked.

“Very well, Master Harry.” Kreacher nodded, before he disappeared.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the family room door, before Luna poked her head around the door as it was being opened. The blonde-haired girl stepped through, while Draco trailed behind her. Luna bounded into the room with a bright smile. She skipped her way over to Harry, pecking him on the cheek, then did the same to Severus, who sneered with a soft smile, and then, she poked Miranda on the cheek.

“Hello, Harry, Headmaster Snape, and our little tiny Princess.” Luna greeted.

Miranda saw Luna, eyes widened then babbled to Luna. In turn, Luna nodded and said, “You’ve been such a good girl. But Mummy and Papa want some alone time.” More babbling from Miranda, Luna nodding and agreeing. “Your Godfather Draco will have his hands full with you.” Another babble and coo from Miranda. Luna blinked, then she giggled. “I see, I see. You’ve started to crawl and move.”

Draco walked up behind Luna, shaking his head. Then, he greeted Harry and his Godfather. “Hello, Harry. Sev.”

“Draco.” Harry smiled at him.

Miranda turned her attention from Luna to the Malfoy Heir. Her ground eyes sparkled in delight. She bounced in Severus’ arms, slapping her palms on her father’s shoulders. Severus rolled his eyes, before he deposited his daughter into his Godson’s arms. Miranda looked up into icy steel eyes. Then, she babbled to him, as if Draco would understand what she was talking about. He frowned at first, then eyes on Luna, giving her a questioning look.

“She says she’ll be giving you some trouble.” Luna answered.

“Oh. Wow.” Draco deadpanned. He winced when he felt tiny hands slap both of his cheeks, squishing them. “Ugh…” He let out. He looked down at the wriggling and happy baby in his arms. And his eyes softened. “Hello, little Mira.”

Miranda bounced happily in his arms. She set her head on his shoulders, as Draco swayed with her in his arms. Luna looked over with a soft look on her face. Harry and Severus gave each other a look, nodding in agreement. Draco is powerful and strong enough to protect Mira if anything ever happens. Luna, though, may not be as powerful as Draco, she has her own mysterious way with Magic all the time.

“Well,” Harry started as he smoothed down his clothes. “I guess we should say goodbye to little Mira.”

Draco brought his tiny Goddaughter back over to Harry. The raven-haired boy snuggled Miranda, who cooed and babbled. Severus came over to Harry and Mira. He wrapped his arms and wings around them. Draco stepped back to stand next to Luna, who reached down to hold his hand. Draco squeezed Luna’s hand gently as they watched the picture before them. It was a beautiful picture. Severus complimented with Harry. Light and Dark. And their little first borne star snuggled between them.

“We’ll have one of our little one, one day, Draco.” Luna whispered. It was already foreseen. Hers and Draco’s little ones filling the Malfoy Manor. Driving away all the bad and evil that once filled the Malfoy Manor. Soon the Manor will be alive and happy with little ones filling the home.

Draco glanced down at his Soulmate. He smiled at her soft look. “One day, Lu.”

“I will see you soon, Mira. Now, you listen and be a good little girl to your Godparents, okay?” Harry told Mira, who seemed to understand. Her green eyes started to swell with unshed tears. Harry kissed Miranda’s forehead. “We’ll see you soon, okay? You’ll have so much fun with Luna and Draco.”

Sneering, Severus tickled Mira’s ear and cheek and said, “Maybe, if you’re on good behavior, Uncle Draco will show you the albino peacocks. I’m sure they haven’t seen any little ones in a long time.”

Miranda perked up at that. Then, she babbled and bounced in Harry’s arms. After spending a few more moments with their daughter, they finally gave her to Luna and Draco, bidding goodbye to them and Mira. Their daughter kept staring at them until the fire engulfed Luna and Draco. When the fire died down, Harry leaned against Severus.

“This will be the longest that Mira will be away from us.” Harry said with concern laced in his voice.

“She will be fine, Harry.” Severus said. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “She is in good care. We will see her on Sunday, love.” Then, he whispered in Harry’s ear. “In the meantime, I will distract you as much as I can. For tonight, let us just relax and enjoy each other’s company before the weekend comes. I, for one, plan to woo you.”

Giggling, Harry snuggled up even more against Severus. “Good.”

“Now, let us enjoy dinner, and some delicious wine. Then, after that, let’s have a bath together. I’m going to groom your perky little wings.” Severus said, ending it with a low deep voice, that sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“M’kay.” Harry mewled. His white wings trembling. “Can’t wait.”

.

.

.

As both Soulmates enjoyed the rest of the evening, with dinner, wine, and comfort in each other’s arm. They ended the night with Severus spooning Harry from behind. He made his wings disappeared as he pressed against Harry’s soft, white wings. As Harry snored away in his sleep, Severus’ heart was filled with excitement. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. His first gift to Harry in a long while. He had custom ordered a snake pendant necklace that had green eyes. It was a silver necklace that would suit his Harry the best. He tried finding another necklace that he would think would match with Harry. But it seemed the snake pendant was the winner.

Severus couldn’t wait for tomorrow, to be honest. He hadn’t really properly courted Harry. When their first mating happened, Harry had gotten pregnant right away. And now, Severus wanted to take the time to woo his pretty green-eyed mate. He also had a feeling that Harry had something up his sleeve. His little Slytherin in Gryffindor’s clothing. He loves Harry so much that it hurts. In a good way. Pressing more against Harry’s naked back, Severus laid his palm over Harry’s flat stomach. He circled his mate’s abdomen with his fingers, contemplating their future.

He wanted to have more children with Harry.

Just not so soon though.

Maybe in a few years.

But just imagining his little mate’s stomach swell with their next child, made Severus’ cock peek with interest. Maybe a little bit of dirty talking will do the trick. He knows it can get Harry going, if he whispers into Harry’s ear about breeding and impregnating him. Harry does love having his stomach swell from all the virile semen that he fucks deep into Harry with. Severus pressed his face into Harry’s mess of a bird hair—inhaling his scent into his lungs. He closed his eyes as the scent and the sound of Harry’s breathing lulled him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Harry and Severus' alone time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer to update! My fault that I kind of wanted to get away from using the computer for a while. And, what can I say? I was a bit into playing the Sims 4, as well. But here is the 3rd part to Snarry's alone time. Next chapter will finally be the last of their alone time. Otherwise, the next chapter to my other fic, **Heated Acts** will update in a few days. Also, it's July 4th, so be safe and stay safe out there, while you all have some fun! I'm just going to stay home, watch NBC Hannibal and some horror movies from Netflix. :)
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

The next morning, Harry slept in. It’s been a while since he’s slept in. It was nearly ten in the morning, when he rolled over in bed to Severus’ side. Only to find that the space was empty and cold. Frowning in his sleep, Harry cracked an eye open. He hadn’t heard his mate get up. But as he reached towards Severus’ favorite bolster pillow, he spotted a very, elegant black envelope lying on top of one of the plush pillows. His name was scrawled elegantly in cursive in gold ink. Eyes opening further, Harry sat up, reached for the envelope, then carefully, he opened the envelope. His eyes scanned the words in the letter, making him smile.

It’s a love letter, he thought with happiness.

Severus was never one of too many words in person, but when he sets his mind on something, he does it with passion. And this letter was written in passion and with love. Harry continued reading…

_To the love of my life, my soulmate…_

_Your gift of bringing our daughter, Mira into this world, never seize to amaze me. Any children of ours would be proud to have you as their mother. Your kindness, your love, and your heart make you special in every way. Your soul even brighter like the sun, itself, and I, like a sunflower, who only follows you. When my days used to be bleak and full of darkness, with no future, you shined like the brightest star in the darkness. You fill my dark skies, with your love and our children. To have you as my True Mate, I can never be grateful. You deserve the entire world._

_And now, I will properly woo you to my hearts content. On top of the fireplace, in our room, there is a red velvet box that contains your gift in it. You shall wear it. I hope it is to your liking, my love. I want you to prepare yourself and take as long as you want to get ready, for I will be away until the early afternoon in search of gifts for you. Please, accept each and every gift I shall present to you the next few days._

_Sincerely Your True Mate and Love,_   
_Severus Snape-Potter_

_P.S._   
_I cannot wait to see you soon, Harry._

“Oh, Severus…” Harry whispered in awe and in love.

It seems, he was falling in love all over again. This time, Severus will properly woo and court him. Sure, usually, it was done before bonding and marriage, but who’s to say it was normal? Nothing with Harry and Severus was normal. It made Harry so happy to read what Severus wrote, that he re-read it again. Then, he put the letter back into the envelope, got out of bed, made his way over to their fireplace that sat on the other side of the room. He spotted the velvet box with a bow on top. Ever so gently, Harry lifted the box with his hands. He sat down on the chair that sat adjacent from the fireplace. He took the cover off, and gasped. It was a snake pendant. It was silver in color, and very beautiful. When he caressed the snake pendant, the snake seemed to warm up, with eyes glowing green.

“Oh, this is so beautiful.” Harry said.

He wants to wear it so bad, but he wanted Severus to put it on him. So, in the meantime, Harry put the cover back onto the box. He took the gift over to the bed, settling it next to the envelope. He’ll have to wear the necklace tonight, with the beautiful, laced veil he’d bought. As much as Severus is the one doing the courting and wooing, Harry wanted to entice his tall, dark and powerful soulmate. Oh, yes, he will definitely entice his mate.

.

.

.

It was nearly two in the afternoon. He was out and about somewhere in London way before Harry was up, looking at a few perfect gifts he wanted to get for Harry. He knows his soulmate was someone who loved simple things. But he wanted to spoil the mother of his child. So, by 2 p.m. Severus headed back home. He shrunk down all the gifts to fit into his pocket, before he Apparated back home. He appeared in front of the Grimmauld Place, shifting from one foot to another. Suddenly, Severus summoned Kreacher.

The house-elf appeared in front of the doorsteps, staring at him with a ‘really?’ look. Rolling his eyes, Severus cleared his throat, ten asked, “Where is Harry, Kreacher?”

“Master Harry is upstairs, getting ready, Master Severus.” Kreacher answered.

“Good. Thank you, Kreacher. If you would please, bring tea for Harry and I, as well as a treacle tart for Harry in the family room.” Severus said.

Bowing, Kreacher nodded before disappearing.

Severus entered through the front door, making his way down the hallway to the family room. When he entered the room, he shrugged his robes off and settled it over the armchair. Severus was wearing a black jacquard tuxedo long-sleeve shirt. The wrist cuffs were pinned with gold cufflinks. The Headmaster sat down on the sofa, taking in the softness and comfort of the seat, as he leaned back. Severus unbuttoned a few buttons down his shirt—revealing his very, pale clavicle. His large black wings laying dormant over the seat. As he relaxed and waited for Harry to come down, Kreacher appeared with a tray of tea and a treacle tart for Harry.

“Please, let Harry know to come down here.” Severus said, as he took the teapot, pouring the delicious hot aroma tea into a teacup for him.

“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said, before disappearing once more.

Severus lifted the cup up to his mouth, inhaling the scent of the hot tea, before he took a careful sip of the tea. The warmth of the tea seeped into his bones, as he sighed in content. It was a few minutes, when he heard the door opening. Severus turned his head, smiling at his mate, as Harry stepped into the room. He set his cup of tea down, before standing up to greet Harry.

“Severus.” Harry softly said.

“Harry.” Severus whispered back.

He curled his wings around Harry, wrapping an arm around his love. Harry tilted his head up, as Severus brought his lips down on those very plump lips. Mewling into the kiss, Harry pressed his entire front against Severus. The older man growled into the kiss happily. He, then cupped a hand the back of Harry’s head, before pressing his face into his mate’s neck. He inhaled the natural scent of Harry. His cock stirring up with interest and need now. And then, Severus groaned when a hand palmed the front of his crotch.

Nipping Harry’s ear, Severus growled low and deeply into his mate’s ear, “If you keep doing that, I won’t be held responsible for tearing your clothes and take you here on the floor, where anyone can just walk in.”

Harry stopped palming Severus, then went on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. He pressed his entire front even more, nibbling Severus’ earlobe. Harry obscenely whispered, “I want you to, my big strong, mate.”

“Harry…” Severus hissed in warning. “I’d like us to spend some quality time together, before I decide to take you hard, and fast.”

“Hmm.” Harry nodded. “It’s been awhile…”

“A long while.” Severus chuckled.

Harry chortled with a quiet laugh, “Can’t blame our daughter though, she’s too cute for it.”

Shaking his head, Severus guided Harry down to sit next to him. He felt Harry’s soft, fluffy wings buzzing with joy, as the boy snuggled up against him, while he went back to reach for his cup of tea. “Have some tea, my mate. And your treacle tart, as well.”

“Ooh!” Harry clapped with glee. The raven-haired boy reached to take the tart, taking small tiny bites, before he sipped a cup of tea.

Then, Harry turned inward, pressing his face into Severus’ chest. “I haven’t worn your gift yet. I wanted to wait for tonight to wear it, when we make love.” Green eyes looked up at dark, obsidian ones.

Carefully, Severus licked his lips, swallowing hard in the process, as those beautiful, deadly and kind green eyes stared up at him. Sometimes, it was hard not to look at Harry, without wanting to pounce on him, and ravish him in the process. The way the boy just fit in his arms. The way his mate’s white, fluffy wings look adorable and small. The messy bird nest of a hair of his mate’s calling him, to pull at his hair, whenever they kissed. Oh, and the beautiful lovely way, Harry looked whenever he held their daughter. Though, his mate isn’t a virgin anymore—Harry just looks ravishing innocent.

“Well…” Severus spoke. “I’ll have you wear it tonight. Do you…like it?”

Harry nodded, “I love it! It’s so beautiful, Sev.”

“Only you, will always be beautiful in my eyes.” The tall, black haired man purred. “Now, later tonight, after dinner, I want you to take your time to get ready for me. And you will let me know, when you are ready.” With a nod from Harry, Severus continued, “The next few days, I will present you with gifts, and I’d appreciate and love it, if you will accept these from me.”

“Don’t worry, Sev. I’ll love every gift you give to me.” Harry whispered.

“Good.” Severus rubbed his cheek against Harry’s head. “We have a few more hours before dinner. So, I’m going to take us somewhere that you’ll love. We’ll go when you finish with your treacle tart.”

He didn’t tell Harry anything about the cottage that he bought for him and their future children. It was one of his many gifts to Harry. Severus knew that Harry has never seen the sea or to the beach before. He wanted an isolated, and quiet place for their little cottage home. To get away from life when they wanted to. Kreacher had packed some of their clothes for the weekend getaway, as well as cleaned the cottage. The cottage sat just a few meters from the sandy beach and ocean, and it would do them some well deserve alone time. He had also used every spell and charm he knows to make the home invisible to the muggles and wizards. The only access to the home would be just the family.

“Somewhere?” Harry blinked his eyes up at Severus, once more. “And where would that be?”

“A surprise?” Severus carefully and slowly answered.

His mate tilted his head to the side, before going back to devour the tart. A few minutes later after Harry was done, both of them were standing front of the fireplace. Harry held Severus hand, as his strong, and tall mate guided him up to the fireplace. Severus used the floo powder, muttering the cottage under his breath. The fire roared to life, as Severus straightened back up, turned around and faced Harry.

“Now, close your eyes, Harry.” Severus said.

Smiling at Severus, Harry nodded, before he closed his eyes. He felt the solid, warmth body of Severus pushing up against him from behind. His large hands holding his smaller hands, then Severus whispered into his ear to take a few steps into the fire. As they walked through together and up on the other side inside of the cottage home, Severus took in the fresh scent of home. He looked around, seeing how clean and warm it was. He cleaned off the soot of the floo powder off of both of them with his wand.

Then, Severus guided Harry into the center of the dinning and living room. The main family room was off across the hallway, just a bit further down from the foyer. He brushed a hair back from Harry’s forehead before he said, “You can open your eyes now.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open—taking in the surrounding. He gasped, as he turned around looking at everything. “Sev…What is this place?”

The tall, dark haired man answered, “This is my gift to you. It will be a place, where you and I can bring our children here to spend a few days or weeks at a time. A place to get away from all the attention, and life itself. You’ve always said you’ve never seen the ocean before and have never gone to the beach. So, it took some time.”

Harry caressed the softness of the loveseat sofa. His heart swelled ten times and felt all the love and sincerity coming through the bond. He looked up at his mate with a huge smile. “Show me?” Harry asked, as he turned around to face Severus, then hooked an arm around Severus’ arm.

They started from the main floor. Harry was guided through to the dining room, from the living room. Then, from there, they headed to a wonderful decent size kitchen that was an open concept to the main family room. Off to the right of the room, sat large French sliding doors, that lead to a sunroom. When Harry took in the scenery, he let out a happy sound, making Severus smile even more. There was a big garden backyard, that had a sandy trail that led through, from what he could see—something blue.

“Is that—” Harry started.

“It is, my love. The trail leads to the beach and ocean.” Severus finished.

Buzzing with joy, his wings unfurled and trembled, as Harry stepped through the sunroom, to the backyard. He walked down the steps, then through the decent big garden, and through the trail. He felt Severus keeping up with him from behind, as he came upon the beach. Harry immediately took off his shoes and socks, before he darted towards the ocean. Severus watched as his beautiful, young mate twirled, and laughed. Those white wings splaying and fluttering, as Harry’s joyous laughter filled his eyes. His mate used his feet to kick at the water, making him giggle as the ocean flowed around his foot.

Harry really deserves everything, Severus thought to himself.

“One day, when Mira can start walking, let’s take her here.” Harry called out.

Severus nodded.

Oh, yes, their daughter would also love the ocean. Their little Princess loves taking baths all the time and would frequent splash water everywhere. He couldn’t wait for their daughter to start crawling, and walking. It would make things even more interesting. Huffing, Severus continued to watch Harry for a while longer. With a wave of his wand, he summoned a sheet into his arms. He spread it over the sand, before he sat down. Just as he was getting comfortable, Harry walked over to him, sitting down next to him as well. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, messy head pressing into his neck, and there was a soft happy sigh. Lips curling into a tiny smile, Severus curled a wing over Harry.

“This is the best gift, Sev.” Harry said.

“Thank you, Harry.” Severus spoke. “I was not sure, if you would love this getaway home.”

“It’s perfect!” His mate spoke.

“Good. Now, it’s dinner time, but soon—” Severus was interrupted when there was a pop behind them.

“Masters, dinner is ready. Kreacher will bring it out for you.” The house-elf announced.

Severus turned his head to look at Kreacher, then nodded. “Please, do, Kreacher. We’ll need a low table to set dinner.”

With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher made all the food appeared across a low table that he’d managed to also conjure up. The house-elf summoned a wine bottle into his hands, then walked up to the table, uncorking the bottle, then poured it into wine glasses. The house-elf looked up at his green-eyed Master, then grinned at the boy. And with that, the house-elf bowed before disappearing in thin air.

Blinking, Harry looked down at the spread. There was an assortment of roasted and glazed vegetables, a few fruits here and there, some cheese and crackers. Then, on their own plates, there was a big, juicy steak meat oozing with juices and aroma of herbs. Drooling over the food, Harry kissed Severus on the cheek, then went to slice a piece of steak. Harry lifted up the fork with the meat to Severus’ lips, brow raised. Severus shook his head in amusement, before he took the steak into his mouth. He chewed and chewed on the delicious, and succulent meat. The dark-haired man turned to his own plate, slicing a piece of steak, and did the same to Harry. His mate took the sliced steak into his mouth, as Severus watched those rosy pink lips, he noticed that Harry had a certain lustful look on his face.

“I can’t wait for tonight.” His mate said.

“Yes. But first, we must finish with our dinner, and then, you will go get ready in the master bathroom, while I will use guest bathroom to get ready.” Severus took another piece of meat to offer it to Harry, who happily accepted it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Harry and Severus' alone time. With smut.

The door to the master bedroom burst open. The raven-haired boy stumbled in, followed by the older and taller man. Hands caressed all over the boy’s body, as a hot mouth devoured his own, kissing him deeply. Mewling into the kiss, Harry pushed up against Severus, rubbing himself against the front of his mate. The older man moaned into the kiss, as he tightened his hold behind the back of Harry’s neck. They kissed and kissed until Severus broke away, panting heavily, as his eyes were full blown with lust and need. He growled with a smirk, as his small lover stood before him with bright red cheeks, breathing hard and fast.

“Soon, I will have you spread out onto the bed and ravish you to my heart’s desire, Harry.” Severus crooned, as he stroked a finger up and down Harry’s smooth cheek. His mate’s breath hitched and he felt his mate’s need through their bond, and he smelled the arousal permeating from his tiny mate. “But I must stop for now. You shall prepare yourself, and I shall do the same.”

“Hmm.” Harry nodded in a daze, eyes still on Severus’ face.

The tall, dark, and powerful Headmaster took a step back, nodding to Harry with a smile before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. Harry let out a whine as he wrapped his arms around himself, using his wings to cocoon him. His body shivered and trembled with need and delight, as well as arousal. He could feel himself growing slick between his thighs. Harry shook his head, before he walked into the bathroom. He carefully peeled his clothes off, layer by layer, and folding them onto the top of the bathroom counter. Then, he went to the large drop-in tub, taking careful steps on the marbled tiled steps. He turned on the faucet to let super warm water through to fill the tub. Then, he took one of the liquid solution—squeezing a few drops into the running water. Soon, the scent of rose and bubbles filled the tub. As he sat on the edge of the tub, Harry tilted his head upward, craning his head from left to right. He smoothed his hands from his neck, and down his chest.

Raking his fingers over his chest, Harry let out a soft moan, as his nipples hardened. He hopes Severus plays with his nipples. When their Mira was born, he saw the obvious sign of lust in Severus’ eyes, whenever the older man watches their daughter suckle his nipples. Sometimes, his mate would like to roll his nipples between his fingers, milking him, making his body respond. He could tell that Severus wanted to play with his nipples with his mouth, but their little Mira took most or all of his attention and needs away from their sex life.

“Well, at least he will have his way with me soon.” Harry chuckled.

When the tub filled almost all the way up, Harry turned the faucet off. He stepped into the tub, settling inside of it. The muscles and bones that were stiff soon started to loosen up. Harry meticulously cleaned himself. Inside and out. He wanted to be presentable to his powerful and dark mate. Wanted to entice the man to take him hard and fast. He couldn’t wait to wear the pendant and veil. He knows it will drive Severus crazy with need. Through their bond, he poked and prodded at it—sending his arousal through the bond. In return, he felt Severus—sending an image back of dominating him. Him all on fours, with Severus pressing his front to his back, taking him with deep strokes. Harry broke away from the bond, gasping with a delightful shiver.

“Can’t wait…” Harry murmured.

An hour later, Harry was standing in the middle of the room with a robe on. He wasn’t ready just yet. He had sent a Patronus to Severus a few seconds ago. He wanted Severus to put on the lovely pendant. Just as he walking towards the bed, where the box with the pendant laid, there was a knock on the door. Harry turned around with the box in his hand, as he announced for Severus to enter.

“Come in.” Harry called.

The door slowly opened, revealing Severus in a robe. His massive black wings trailing behind him, as he walked over to Harry. Lifting the box up, Harry pecked a kiss on Severus’ cheek.

“Put it on me?” Harry asked.

“Yes, my love.” Severus answered.

The raven-haired boy turned around, as Severus plucked the pendant out of its box when Harry opened it. He gently put the pendant on Harry, securing the clasp behind his neck. Turning around, Harry caressed the snake pendant, feeling the warmth growing on it. Then, he looked up at his mate, sinking into those dark, deep depths of obsidian eyes.

“When I’m ready, I’ll send a Patronus for you.” Harry said.

Severus only gave Harry a soft kiss on the forehead before he the master bedroom. Harry charmed the door to lock, as he didn’t want his Mate to accidentally enter the room while he was putting the veil on. The raven-haired boy took out the veil—laying it gently over the spread of the bed. It was beautiful. And white. He wonders what he would look like from Severus’ point of view. Cheeks blushing, Harry remembers just mere moments ago when Severus sent the image of him being dominated by Severus. His body tingled, his wings ruffled and fluffed. Between his thighs, he could feel it growing slick, as his cock started to harden. Oh yea, he’s so ready for Severus to ravish him—deeply, hard and fast.

Harry took the veil into his hands, before he made his way to the tall full-length mirror. Green-eyes stared back at him, as he took off the robe, and then, carefully put on the veil as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The pendant dangled and sparkled in the reflecting light against his chest. The veil reached to his knees. He didn’t want an ankle length veil. It wouldn’t do them good, if Severus tries to have his lovely way with him. He wanted something to entice and maybe, hopefully, and praying would drive Severus to his wild and rough side. Harry smoothed over the veil. The edges were trimmed with lace. Beautiful intricate lace fabric sewn on.

It looked beautiful on him.

He looked like a virgin on his way to be offered to a powerful God.

Well, to his mate. But same thing.

Lips curling into a smile, Harry made his way over to the bed. He got on top of the bed, crawling to the center of the bed. He was ready. Ready for his Severus. Ready to have Severus dote all his love, lust, need and pleasure on him. He wandlessly dispelled the charms off of the door, then he sent a Patronus to Severus to let him know that he was ready.

.

.

.

He wouldn’t even need clothes for tonight. So, Severus wore his best sleeping robes. The robe was silk, and very deep purple. Severus combed his hair, as he stretched his powerful wings. As much as he wanted to groom Harry’s wings tonight, they will have all the time tomorrow. For tonight, he wanted to take Harry as much as he can and make love to him all through the weekend. Just as Severus finished combing and brushing his hair, Harry’s Patronus bounded up beside him. He looked at the Stag in question.

_“I’m ready.”_

Heart thumping wildly, Severus nodded. He took a look at himself once more, making sure he looked decent and ready. Then, he walked out of the guest bedroom and onwards towards the master bedroom. He stood outside of the door, heart dancing inside of his chest. He knocked on the door three times and waited.

“Come in.”

He turned the doorknob, then entered into the bedroom. As he took a step into the room, he froze on the spot. His heart stopped at the sight presented before him. His cock hardening even more. On the center of the bed, at an angle, part of Harry’s front and side was facing him. And sweet Merlin, Severus thought as he stalked towards the bed. His Harry was so pretty, so beautiful. Harry wore a lacey veil with laced trimmed edges. It pooled around him—the veil smoothing over his small white wings. Bright green-eyes were staring at him, cheeks flushed with pink. The snake pendant sat against Harry’s chest. But what made Severus want to pounce on Harry right now, was the way the boy looked.

Almost like…

“A sacrificial virgin…” Severus uttered. He stroked a finger on Harry’s cheek, as those eyes closed—lashes fanning over cheeks. He trailed his fingers down those cheeks, trailing down that smooth and slender neck, then he trailed it down to the snake pendant. “All mine.” Severus whispered, in a deep gravelly tone.

“All yours.” Harry said.

Growling, Severus slid his robes off, then pounced on Harry. The boy squeaked in delight, as he bounced on the bed. Severus quickly got on top of him, spreading Harry’s thighs with his. He panted heavily into Harry’s ear, kissing and nibbling on the earlobe. “All. Mine. To. Fuck.” Severus growled.

Harry let out a whine, as he felt fingers brushing over his cock, then between his thighs—parting his pussy. “Yes, my mate. Take me.” Harry whimpered as he felt a finger entering inside of him, then a second was added. The boy arched his back as he let out another whine.

“Already wet, my love?” Severus crooned. “Such a naughty mate you are.” He nipped Harry’s ear as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of him. “You look so good with the veil. Especially, white. It makes you look like you’ll be a sacrificial virgin to the Gods, themselves.” He pumped his fingers faster now, brushing over Harry’s G-spot, making his small mate cry out from pleasure.

“But it’s only me that you’ll be sacrificed for. All your love. All your soul. Body. It’s all mine.” Severus growled with a grin.

Harry turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he listened to Severus. It was such a turn on, hearing Severus speak like that. It’s been so long. He wanted Severus to be buried deep inside of him. Harry turned his head, capturing Severus’ lips, kissing the man, as he wrapped his arms around him, as his dark and powerful mate flipped them over. Harry on top of Severus, still kissing him until he broke away from it. He pressed his palms over Severus’ hard and solid chest as he sat on top of his mate. Cheeks burning even more bright pink, Harry was a sight to behold from this angle, Severus thought.

The veil flowed around Harry, encasing them. Severus saw the boy’s wings flaring out, making him look even more enticing. Groaning, Severus threw his head back against the pillows, as he felt Harry grind and smooth over his cock between his thighs. His hands whipped out, gripping hard on those slender thighs.

“Yes, my naughty mate. Take your time.” Severus hotly grounded out.

Harry—whose eyes were half opened, with need filling his eyes, continued to grind his hips back and forth. Severus’ cock settling nice and thick between the lips of his pussy, as he smoothed over the thick and long cock. He slid over and over until he was coating the cock with his own slick juices. He reached between them, as he fondled Severus’ cock. He loved the long and thickness of Severus’ cock. It filled him full and nicely. He took the cock into his hand, pressing the tip of the cock against his pussy, but not putting the cock inside of him just yet. He continued to torture Severus that way until Severus let out a deep, and throaty growl.

The raven-haired boy let out a shriek when Severus turned them over again. This time, Harry was all on fours, as Severus was pressed against over his back from behind him. Harry released a moan, as he felt that long, thick cock pushing and probing at the entrance of his pussy.

“Torturing me like that, my pretty mate. I might just take you hard and fast now.” Severus growled into Harry’s ear. He tilted Harry’s chin up, as his other hand guided his cock deep and into Harry. The boy let out a gasp, then keened as Severus was now fully seated deep inside of him. Severus grinded his hips, snarling with delight when he was slowly fucking Harry’s cervix.

“Oh! Sev!” Harry gasped out in such a lovingly way. He felt the entrance to his womb being grinded and fucked into by the tip of his mate’s cock. “You—Nnngh! Feel so—Ah! Nice!” Now, he was letting out breathy and pleasurable noises.

“Yessss.” Severus licked Harry’s neck up and down with his tongue.

And then…

He pulled back almost all the way out, then slammed all the way home. His lovely mate let out a wail at the force—his fluffy white wings flaring out as the lacey veil cocooned him from the back. Severus pounded very hard and fast inside of Harry. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed around the master bedroom. Deep, fast and heated strokes, Severus covered them with his wings as he thrusted hard.

In and out.

In and out.

It felt so good to be inside of his mate again.

It’s been far too long, Severus thought with a happy feeling that settled through their bond link.

“So good! Feels so, so good, Sev!” Harry cried out, rocking back against his mate.

Breathing heavily, Severus reached to lift Harry up and against him by the biceps. The new angle was hitting against Harry’s cervix and G-spot all together, over and over, and over again. The boy couldn’t stop his erotic breathy sounds. Severus nipped and kiss Harry’s shoulders, as he curled his large wings around them. He rocked into his small mate, enjoying the euphoria that was filling their bond link. Harry’s wings thrashed between them, and Severus grinned as he continued to take Harry roughly.

“Yes! Yes, Sev!” Harry cried out.

Then, a though occurred in his mind, making him suddenly stop in his thrust. Harry let out a loud whiny protest. Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, asking, “I don’t want you to be impregnated so soon…”

“Ohhhh!” Harry whined. He rocked back against Severus, thrusting himself on that cock of his mate. “I already spelled a contraceptive charm on myself. Luna had to remind me. Now, fuck me!” Harry begged.

Cock swelling inside of his Harry, Severus happily did just that.

“You look so pretty with the veil, my love.” The dark-haired man groaned. “I love it.”

“Yeah?” Harry gasped out. He’s going to climax soon. “Want me to wear more in the future?”

“Fuck. Yes!” Severus snarled. “I’m going to come, my love. And you’re going to take all of my seed inside of that pussy of yours.” He reached around Harry, stroking the boy’s cock as he picked up the pace.

“Please!” Harry bit out. The snake pendant swayed, brushing over his nipples as well, making Harry whimper, as his cock was being stroked in such fast precision to match the speed of the thrust. He felt Severus’ cock start to swell inside of him. “Inside, love! Come inside!” He begged. “Fill me up!”

Severus pounded hard and fast until he slammed one more time inside of Harry. He gave a shout as he came inside of his small mate. All the while, Harry climaxed. The walls tightened around Severus, as Harry felt the thick, jet come filling him. It felt so hot inside of him, as the thick come filled and filled him. Splashing and drenching all of his insides. Harry squeezed his pussy tighter around Severus’ cock, making the older man moan and spurt some more inside of him.

“One round will not satisfy me, my pretty mate.” Severus whispered into his neck.

Harry reached up and cupped the back of Severus’ head, letting out a moan. “Yes, once is not enough. It’s been so long. I actually miss have you make love to me.”

Lazily thrusting in and out of Harry, Severus nodded into the boy’s neck. “We have all weekend to make love.”

Feeling Severus’ seed streaking out of him, between his thighs, Harry moaned happily. “All of you is coming out of me right. I won’t have anymore inside of me with this angle. I’m dripping of you, quite literally.”

Chuckling, Severus said, “Well, I’ll just have to use something to plug your pretty pussy with, my love and have you walk around with the plug and my seed inside of you.”

Letting out a happy sound, Harry cooed, “That sounds like an amazing idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heated Acts will be updated in a few days, sorry for the long wait for both fics! Please be patient.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning smut on last day. Mira comes back home.

It felt like weeks before they headed back home early in the morning on Sunday. Though, it has only been just a few days. The weekend went as expect for Severus, and it went wonderful for Harry. Though, it was short but really, they missed their little bundle of joy. So, the moment both of them floo back into their home, Severus dragged Harry over to the sofa—pushing his young lover down. Squeaking, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, as his Mate lavished kisses up and down his neck, before his mouth was devoured deeply. Moaning into the kiss before he gasped, Harry arched up against Severus’ chest, as he felt his Mate’s fingers pinching his nipples through the shirt.

“Mmngh—Severus!” Harry gasped loudly, as his shirt was spelled away.

His power-hungry Mate whispered darkly into his ear, “We still have a few hours before our little one comes home. I want to enjoy you just a bit more.” Severus unzipped Harry’s pants, pulling it down those slender hips, as he nipped and bit at the boy’s neck.

“O-Okay…” Harry sighed lovingly, arching once more, as he let out a soft mewl when his Mate’s hot mouth took his nipple into mouth—suckling like a baby. He spread his legs, urging Severus to continue. “It’s—Mngh! Been awhile—Oh!” Harry keened quietly.

Severus hummed as he sucked hard on his small Mate’s pearly nipple. He was torturing the other nipple with his free hand, tweaking, pinching and pulling at it. All the while, he was enjoying the one in his mouth. Harry was making such beautiful sounds, so Severus bit just a bit harder on the nipple, earning a loud cry from his Mate. The dark-haired man smiled, as he now, trailed his fingers down from Harry’s chest, down his smooth and flat stomach, then fingering the tip of Harry’s cock with his finger. The raven-haired boy tightened his hold around his neck even more, as Severus played with his small lover’s cock for a few minutes. When Harry started to writher and beg, Severus slipped his fingers between the boy’s thighs—plunging into the sweet, hot channel of his Mate.

“Sev!” Harry cried out.

Harry let his head hang back, eyes staring up at the ceiling, as his pussy was being thrusted into by long fingers. Fingers that just kept thrusting, and attacking his G-spot, making him buck against Severus. His nipple was still being bitten and sucked on, which spurred Harry to meet the pace of the fingers thrusting inside of him. “Yes! Sev!” He cried.

Chuckling as he felt Harry’s tight channel tightened around his thrusting fingers, Severus released the nipple with a soft pop, and purred, “You’ve tightened so hard around my fingers, love.” Then, the purring turned into a deep gravely growl, “Do you want my cock, my pretty little Mate?”

Shuddering and trembling, Harry couldn’t speak as his sweet spot kept being thrusted and brushed against. So, instead he nodded.

“Do you want me fill your womb up? Or do you want me to pump your pretty, perky ass up?” Severus asked against Harry’s ears. The boy released a whimper in response. “Or would you rather take me into your mouth, and drink all of me?”

“I-I d-don’t know!” Harry sobbed. He wanted everything. But he also wanted to come from having Severus just pay attention to his chest. He didn’t know which one he wanted.

“C’mon love, tell me.” Severus growled.

The fingers inside of him started to speed up, causing Harry to keen. “I don’t know, Sev!” Harry cried.

Suddenly, Harry yelped in shock, feeling he loss of fingers inside of him, as he was immediately lifted up and then, was sat down. But the moment he was thrusted down on Severus’ lap, Harry wailed in shock as he felt that thick cock of his Mate being buried deep inside of him. He felt it nudge right up against to the entrance of his womb. Severus man-handled him, as Harry was leaned back against Severus, his left arm around Severus’ neck. Then, his Mate turned his head, capturing his nipple and started to suck and pull at it, while he thrusted upward into Harry.

Somehow, Harry just climaxed right then and there, as Severus continued to pound into him. Hitting his cervix over and over, while his nipples were being sucked and played with. Strong and powerful black wings curled around them, as Harry felt the heat and thickness of his Mate’s body and cock against him and inside of him—and all over.

“You. Usually. Aren’t. Like. This. Ah!” Harry squeezed down on Severus even more. The fullness of having his Mate buried deep inside of him. The thickness and length of having his Mate thrust inside of him. Harry keened before he let his head fall back against Severus’ shoulder.

Meanwhile, Severus pounded in vigorous strokes, while his mouth was busy suckling on Harry’s nipple. His right arm snaked around Harry’s waist, while his other hand gripped the boy’s waist. He loved being inside of Harry. Love everything about his pretty little Mate. The tightness of Harry’s cunt squeezed him even harder, making Severus let out a soft groan. He picked up the pace faster, until Harry was practically bouncing on his cock. The dark-haired Headmaster, then wrapped both arms around his Mate’s waist, fucking faster and deeper. Sounds eliciting from his Harry’s mouth, as the boy bounced up and down on his cock.

“Sev—Nnngh! Deeper!” Harry begged.

Nodding, Severus released Harry’s nipple with a pop, and viciously thrusted hard, deep and fast. Now, his Mate was screaming—climaxing around his cock. His Harry bucked and arch, as his mouth was releasing such sweet noises for him. Severus couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he thrusted once, twice and at the third, he slammed all the way to the hilt. The tip of his cock pushing right at the entrance of Harry’s womb, making the boy wail with pleasure. Thick ropes of seed spurted and spilled from his cock. Filling and splashing inside of Harry’s cunt. Severus released a loud moan, as he felt Harry’s cunt being filled and filled to the brim with his seed. Breathing heavily, Severus wrapped his wings around them. He hugged Harry against his chest, as his Mate panted and gasped from the aftershocks.

“Fuck…” Harry mumbled with a slur. His eyes glazed. “What brought that on, Sev?” Harry quirked a tired and exhausted smile at Severus.

“I just needed to be inside of you, again. Before our little one comes home.” Severus replied. “And our little one has been stealing your chest from me, the day she was born, so…”

Chuckling, Harry said, “Jealous of our little girl? Really? Unbelievable.”

Severus lazily pumped his cock in and out of Harry, as he said, “I am very jealous and possessive, Harry. Though, nothing brings me great joy as a father and husband, when I see our little one feeding from you.” He angled his hips upward, making Harry squeak. “To see our child suckling milk from you.” He felt his seed trickling down between them, and he looked down to see his Mate’s small cock spurt mess over his thighs. Smirking, Severus hummed, as he reached down to play with Harry’s spent cock.

Harry shivered as his cock was being played with. His wings ruffled as he felt the still thick and fullness of Severus inside of him. “We need to clean up. Mira will be home soon.” He moaned out.

Severus nodded, stroking the tip of Harry’s cock. “I could go…for another round.” He pulled out his wand to cast a Tempus charm to look at the time. They still have another two and a half hours before their little one comes back home. “We still have some time…”

“You’re such an insatiable beast.” Harry huffed a laugh.

.

.

.

Draco and Luna stepped through the fireplace, with Mira settle in Draco’s arm. Mira twirled her head around like an owl, staring at the familiar walls of her home. Then, she turned her head and saw her Mummy and Daddy. Squeaking, Mira bounced in Draco’s secure hold, as she saw her fathers. Severus walked over, plucking his child out of Draco’s arm, then nuzzled his Mira’s cheek, as she patted his cheeks. Then, she looked over the large span of her Daddy’s wings, seeing the pretty green eyes of her Mummy. She squeaked loudly, hands reaching out as she made grabby hands towards Harry. Severus chuckled as he brought Mira over to Harry, depositing her into Harry’s arms.

“Oh, my precious! I miss you! Yes, Mummy misses you so much!” Harry cooed at Mira. He hugged his bundle of joy tightly, as tiny hands slapped and patted his face.

“Mma!” Mira gurgled with a drooly happy smile. She bounced even harder in Harry’s hold, making Harry laugh.

“I see. I see. Did you have fun with Uncle Draco and Aunty Luna? Were you a good girl?” Harry asked.

Mira babbled in response.

Luna smiled at the adorable scene before her. Harry is such a perfect mother for Mira. She couldn’t wait for Harry to give birth for more tiny Stars. She walked up to the Headmaster, pecking him on the cheek, and then she walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around her dearest friend. She took in his scent, as it always has calmed her.

“She was such a delightful baby!” Luna said. “She was such a good little girl! Lord and Lady Malfoy were very enamored with the Tiny Princess.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. Mother and Father wouldn’t even let us watch Miranda. There were a couple times, where, we had to pry her from their sticky hands.”

Severus chuckled at that, while Harry cooed at Mira.

“Ah, you’ve got them wrapped around your teeny, tiny fingers?” Harry asked with such a delight, that it had Mira squeal with happiness. Harry pressed his lips to give Mira kisses on the cheeks.

“Lord and Lady Malfoy haven’t gotten a chance in a long time, so of course, it would make sense for them to dote on Miranda.” Luna said with a smile.

Draco softened when he heard that. Yes, his mother couldn’t carry anymore children. It was unfortunate but Mira was filling his parent’s hearts and soul. He saw how much his Father doted on Mira. His Mother would carry the little baby girl around, talking about everything and showing everything to her. Not that Miranda will remember or care, but if it made his parents happy, then he wouldn’t mind. Afterall, Mira was his Godfather’s child, and he would protect any of his future children.

As the early afternoon turned into mid-afternoon, Harry invited and asked them to stay for tea. To which, they gladly accepted.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby wings coming through!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments for all of the stories!

The day before their little Mira’s birthday, was when it happened. Their little girl was just about to turn a year old, when it happened. It was like any other normal day. Though, it was the first week of October. The students were bustling out and about in the castle. Though, some hallways, and classrooms were decked and decorated with Halloween decorations. Some of the Witches and Wizards didn’t understand why they would need to bring in a Muggle holiday that had dead people and skeletons as decorations. Even though, the decorations were fake some students found it strange. For one green-eyed professor, he was ecstatic and happy with all the decorations, that when he went back home, he had asked Kreacher and some other available house elves to decorate the home with Halloween decorations. The house elves found it strange, but some of them understood that their Master Harry has always expressed his love for Muggle holidays and decorations. So, they did what was asked of them.

Harry spent the day in the family room, placing varies of oranges and blacks of throw pillows onto the sofa’s and chairs. He moved around the room, placing Halloween figurines and small decorations over the fireplace mantles, tables and wherever he can find a place for them. Mira was crawling slowly out and about in her magical playpen. The baby was staring at the rather large and bright orange Jack-O-Lantern pumpkin plush, that was sitting with her snake plushie. She cooed at the pumpkin, then babbled to her snake as if it can talk back to her. As her Mummy fluttered around the room, Mira continued to stare at the pumpkin plush. She slowly crawled towards at it, staring at it with her big round eyes.

She reached out to pat it on the top. It was soft and round. Grinning, Mira made a happy noise in the back of her throat. She made grabby hands at the pumpkin, crushing it between her chubby hands, as she brought it up to her face. She smacked her lips, placing her mouth over the pumpkin face and gnawed at it. Giggling, she pulled the pumpkin back, and started to slap it in the face.

“Do you like the pumpkin, Mimi?”

Mira lifted her chin up and up, and up until she saw her Mummy’s face. She grinned up at her pretty Mummy. She lifted the pumpkin up, as if she were showing it to her Mummy. When her pretty Mummy laughed, Mira made a squeal. She liked her Mummy’s laugh. It was sounded whimsical and magical. She loves how her Mummy’s white wings stretched. She wanted wings just like her Mummy. They were pretty. Hands pinched her cheeks then rubbed her cheeks, making Mira squirm in delight.

“You’re so cute!” Her Mummy cooed.

Mira giggled.

.

.

.

At one point, Harry stopped in his decorating, when he heard his daughter giggle, laugh and squeak happily from her magical playpen. He turned around, walked over to the playpen and watched her. She was babbling to the plush snake, then to the pumpkin. She looked so cute as she was patting, then slapping the pumpkin, then talked to the plush snake, as if the snake could talk back. Harry talked to Mira for a few minutes, rubbing her cheeks doing so as she giggled.

“Be a good girl, while Mummy finishes decorating.” Harry said.

Mira nodded.

With that, he turned around and went right back to where he left off. It was two hours later, was when he didn’t hear anything from the playpen. Not until he heard a soft whimper. Of pain. Whipping around, Harry walked over to the playpen, seeing his baby girl looking up at him, crushing the pumpkin and snake plush in her arms. Her round eyes were red and filled with tears. She was rocking back and forth, whimpering before she let out a wail.

Jumping from the sound, Harry picked his daughter up, only to feel her back was wet. He lifted a hand up and gasped. It was blood. Not a lot but he knew what it meant. Their daughter’s going to have her wings soon. Her birthday is just tomorrow. He wrapped his wings over his shoulder, barely covering his daughter, as she sobbed into his neck. He bounced her, as he made his way up to the master bedroom. It would not do any good to have Miranda in her own nursery. At least not while her wings will be coming. So, he produced a Patronus.

“Love, Mira’s back is bleeding. I think her wings will be coming in soon.” He said. He sent the Patronus off.

He placed Mira onto the middle of the bed, turning her to the side, as she whimpered in pain, as she hugged the pumpkin and snake plush against her. He caressed her head, then placed a diagnostic spell over her to keep track of everything. It wasn’t even five minutes, was when the master bedroom door jerked opened. Harry turned his head, eyes widening to see Severus walking into the room, along with Madam Pomfrey.

“Sev! What are you doing home so early?” Harry asked. “You didn’t have to be home right away. We don’t know when her wings will come.” He added.

Severus shook his head, as Madam Pomfrey checked on Miranda. “Minerva has taken over for me for a few days. Though, she threatened to force me to go on leave for an entire month, as I’ve accumulated too much vacation time and need to use them.” He said warily. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, eyes on his little one. “How is she?”

“Her back has started to bleed just a bit. I hate that this is so much for any babies to handle. But at least now, we have the right medical care to handle this kind of situation.” Harry answered.

Mira opened her eyes, whimpering when she saw Severus. Her Papa leaned forward, petting her head, as she nudged her face into his large, warm hand. Severus kissed her cheek, before he turned to Harry, pecking him on the forehead. “Wait here. I need to grab the potions I’ve brewed for Mira. She will need to drink them, but I am afraid she will need to go into a magical stasis coma for a few days, love.” Severus whispered.

Green-eyes blinked at Severus, then frowned. “Wha…Isn’t that dangerous?”

“No.” Severus replied. “She will be fine. It’s just so the pain of her wings coming through, won’t exhaust her magical core, as well as because she’s small and still a baby, we cannot let anything happen. Wings coming through will not be a pretty sight, and it can be dangerous, if she were to move too much, hurting her wings and herself in the process.”

That’s right.

Nodding, Harry picked Mira up and curled her into his chest. She sniffled, whimpered and then whined as she continued to hug the two plushies against her. Harry hummed, as Severus leaned over to check their baby over once more. Then, Madam Pomfrey nodded to the both of them. She waved her wand over Mira, waiting on for the both of them.

“We love you, little one.” Severus murmured, as he smoothed his hand over her soft hair.

“Everything’s going to be okay, baby.” Harry whispered.

Mira looked up with an exhausted, painful look at her parents. She softly babbled at them, clutching the plushies still. She burrowed her head into Harry’s chest, making the raven-haired boy hum a nursery song for her. Both of them turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, nodding as they were ready to put Mira under a magical stasis coma. The older Witch waved her wand over Mira, putting the little baby under a deep sleep. The whimpering from Mira stopped, as she breathed deeply and comfortably. Harry placed Mira back on the bed, turning her to the side, as Severus spelled away the blood that came through the fabric.

“She’ll be alright and dandy, Harry.” Pomfrey said. “Her magical core is strong, and she will be just alright. Just make sure to check on her every few hours. As well as, monitor for her wings.”

Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey, giving her a thankful look. “Thank you, for this. Tell Minerva that as well.”

“I will. She will be excited to see the little one’s wings.” Pomfrey said with a smile. With that, the older Witch took the Floo back to Hogwarts.

The Headmaster turned back to face his Mate, whom, was already in bed, curled around their baby. Sighing, he crawled into bed from the other side. He laid a wing over them, as Harry continued to hum, as fingers stroked Mira’s sleeping face. Closing his eyes, Severus decided a nap was in order. Breathing in and out for a few minutes, his mind and body was taken over with sleep and exhaustion.

.

.

.

With Mira’s birthday passed, found Harry and Severus sitting together in the family room, two weeks later. Mira was still under the magical coma, but within a two days after she was put under, her wings sprouted. They were still encased within the sac, but Severus knew that he needed to make sure that the wings were healthy and undamaged, yet he didn’t dare to cut open the sac yet. He could tell they needed to develop just a bit more. He couldn’t see any feathers yet, but he was sure, with the rate of Mira’s wings sprouting, her wings will fully have feathers and ready to be let out from their protective sac. But yes, two weeks found them sitting in the family room, after Severus had come down from cutting open the wing sac, releasing adorable, teeny tiny fluffy white wings that belonged to their daughter. The moment he saw them, he immediately called for Harry.

The raven-haired boy ran into the room, thinking something had happened to their baby, until he saw the fluffy, and cute wings. Harry melted on the sight, and started cooing at the wings, saying how fluffy and cute they were. He wanted to touch them, but the feathers on the wings needed a few more hours to develop. Then, after that, both had gone down to the family room, where they currently were. Harry sipped his tea, while Severus was editing a new published potions book. Since Mira was still under the spell, Severus had called for Madam Pomfrey to double check their baby over. It didn’t take long for the older Witch to check their baby over, and cleared that Mira is healthy and her wings look perfect, so she took off the spell from Mira. Their baby immediately reached towards her pumpkin and snake plushie in her sleep, clutching them to her chest once more.

Smiling at the sight, Harry couldn’t wait for Mira to wake up.

Sometime, later—hours later, was when both of them felt the charms that they spelled onto their master bedroom to let them know that Mira was awake. Immediately, both parents went upstairs, and the moment they reached to their master bedroom door, they heard Mira happily babbling. Harry pushed open the door, to see their baby sitting up, happily playing with her plushies. She looked over to them, as a bright grin spread across her face. She let out a happy squeal, as her tiny wings buzzed and fluttered behind her. She made grabby hands at them.

“Mama!” Mira squeaked out.

Harry let out a gasp, as Severus’ eyes widened in shock.

Her first words!

Walking quickly over to the bed, Harry crawled onto the bed and laid down, as Mira climbed over him. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, next to Harry as he watched Mira giving Harry kisses all over the face.

“Oh, Mira! Say it again! Say, Mama!” Harry cooed.

“M-Ma…M-Mama!” Mira squeaked out. Her eyes wide with happiness and love. Then, she whirled her head around to look at Severus. “Pa!”

“Papa, Mira, Papa.” Harry chuckled.

Mira wriggled off of Harry’s chest, as she crawled over to her dark, tall and handsome Papa. She reached up to grab the front of his chest and pulled herself to a standing position. Strong hands cupped her bottom, as she bounced happily. Her eyes showing all the love in the world to her Papa. She babbled at Severus, making his heart melt at the sight of his daughter. Mira reached up to slap Severus on the cheek, then started petting him.

“Pa…Pa.” Mira crooned out. Then, she let out a squeal when she saw a big happy smile on her Papa’s face. She bounced against him, her wings fluttering as she started to babble.

“Yes, I am your Papa, Mira.” Severus said, with a dopey grin.

Mira grinned up at him, before she sat down, crawled over to her plushies, and started to play with them. Her wings ever so fluttering behind her. Both Harry and Severus spent the rest of the day, in the master bedroom, watching their daughter happily enjoy her plushies.

Hopefully, Mira wouldn’t be up to any mischief, now that her wings have come through.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira and mischief?


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is little Miss Mira?

To say that Mira wouldn’t be up to any mischief was a total lie and bullock.

Harry had a half day of teaching his students at Hogwarts, so the moment his last class for the day ended, he booked back home through Severus’ Hogwarts room through the Floo. He was glad that his last class ended at noon, just right before lunch time. As such, he had the elves babysit Mira just for a few hours. But Harry made sure that to check on his little one every half fifteen minutes to half an hour. Though, some would say that that was a bit excessive but then again, Mira was both a Snape and Potter rolled all into one bundle of joy.

As he stepped through the Floo, Kreacher was waiting for him.

“Hello, Kreacher!” Harry greeted.

“Good afternoon, Master Harry.” The elf greeted back.

“Is Mira taking a nap?” Harry asked.

“Little Mistress is up in her nursey, playing.” Kreacher answered.

Nodding, Harry said, “Okay. Can you bring up a pot of tea and some biscuits, as well as Mira’s snacks to her nursery?”

Kreacher nodded.

“Great! Thank you, Kreacher!” Harry smiled at the elf, before he dismissed the elf.

Then, he went on his way up the steps and led himself to the outside of Mira’s nursery. He could hear another elf cooing at Mira from the inside. While his little girl babbled and laughed. Shaking his head at the adorable sounds, Harry knocked before he entered the nursery. He spotted his little girl, who, immediately threw down her pumpkin and snake plushie, turned around to face him on her bottom, then crawled over to the play pen fence, hoisted herself up, and then she let out a loud, high pitch and happy squeal.

“Mama! Home!” Mira squealed. She lifted her arms up—a universal sign of wanting to be picked up.

Laughing, Harry walked over and picked Mira up. The little girl bounced happily against him as her wings flapped behind her. Mira petted his cheeks, then she placed her mouth on Harry’s cheek, kissing her—though, it was more of slobber but who cares, Harry thought it was so cute.

“Mm!” Mira hummed. Then, she leaned back, staring up into her Mummy’s eyes. “Mama, home.” Mira cooed softly.

Heart melting, Harry squeezed Mira a bit tighter. “I miss you too, darling!”

“Miss.” Mira garbled out with a toothy grin.

Just then, with a sound of clack inside of the room, Kreacher appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits and snacks for them. The elf floated it over to the coffee table that sat in front of a soft, and comfortable looking chaise sofa. Harry walked over, setting Mira down on the sofa, then handed the baby a snack, before Harry poured himself a cup of delicious tea.

“That will be all Kreacher. Thank you.” Harry said.

Kreacher bowed before disappearing.

Mira’s eyes were on the big round cookie that was in her hand. It was soft and it smelled good, that she tried to stuff the entire cookie into her mouth. Hearing a soft laugh, Mira turned her head to see her Mummy giggling at her. Taking the cookie out, Mira waved the cookie at her Mummy.

“You can’t put it all into your mouth, Mira. Here—” Her Mummy broke a tiny piece off from the cookie that she was holding in her hand and present it to her.

Mira leaned forward; mouth open as her Mummy plopped a piece of vanilla cookie into her mouth. The baby munched on the cookie, then cooed happily at the taste. As her Mummy went back to drinking from the teacup, Mira’s mind went to her Papa. She missed her Papa. She knows her Papa was someone very important, and he was gone for the entire day until later in the afternoon. She liked it when both her Mummy and Papa were together. She wanted her Papa to come home.

She wanted her Papa to come home to Mummy.

Suddenly, she felt something inside of her flare up brightly, as if it were trying to show her the way to her Papa. She felt something tug at her stomach, making her giggle before the scenery before her turned blurry and into streaks of colors.

Harry turned away for a minute to enjoy his cup of tea while Mira was eating her cookie. It was only a few seconds, a minute at the most before he turned his attention back to Mira only to drop his tea, which broke over the table. Green eyes widened in horror at the empty spot that Mira was just literally sitting a few mere moments ago.

“Mira!”

.

.

.

Mira was floating down a hallway. Her eyes took in the interesting carvings and paintings. The paints though, were alive and they were staring at her with eyed. She floated in circular motions, passing by the paintings in a lazy manner. She gave them a toothy smile, before she babbled at them.

“Who is that—”

“Those green eyes look familiar—”

“A child!”

The paintings were talking among themselves, as they stared at Mira, who just giggled at them. They took in her white fluffy wings and they had a feeling that they’ve seen those wings and those eyes somewhere before. But they couldn’t remember where they had seen it. Mira continued to float round and round, while her eyes took in her surroundings. Then, she felt the familiar tug of her Papa deep inside of her. Suddenly, she disappeared in thin air, making the paintings gasp in shock.

“She disappeared!”

“Someone must notify the Headmaster!”

“Yes! Yes!”

“I swear those eyes and wings look familiar!”

“Now’s not the time!”

“A child is lost you, dolt!”

“Hey!”

.

.

.

Hogwarts woke up the moment she felt a very, very familiar presence inside of her castle walls. The paintings were in a panic. Over the familiar presence. If Hogwarts can grin, she would’ve been grinning right about now. It was the Tiny Princess. She has come to make a very unexpected visit. Hogwarts settled down, as she was watching the Tiny Princess float out and about in the halls. Luckily, the childrens were in their respective classroom, and none were out in the halls.

“Papa. Papa.” The Tiny Princess babbled happily.

Oh, she must be looking for Severus.

Hogwarts watched as the Tiny Princess giggled as she floated down the familiar hallway that lead towards Potions classroom. Hogwarts immediately sealed off that hallway, as she was not sure if it was safe for a little one to venture into the fumes of the classrooms. The Tiny Princess had a frown on her face as she tried to entire the hallway. Severus was indeed teaching one class of Potions for the day, and there was still a long way to go before the class would actually end.

The Tiny Princess huffed, as her green eyes narrowed at the invisible wall.

“Papa!” She babbled, as if she was trying to call for Severus.

Then, Hogwarts heard the paintings talking among themselves somewhere in the castle, about the Tiny Princess once more. She should let her Queen and Knight know. So, she sent a pulse through their bonds to let them know. Just as she was doing that, the Tiny Princess broke through the invisible seal, making Hogwarts panic.

Oh, no!

The Potions classroom is dangerous with its fumes and possible accidents from a student. Suddenly, she felt the strong magical presence of her Queen appearing inside of her castle walls.

.

.

.

Severus was scowling at the seventh-year student before him. The student was grating on his nerves, as the student has managed to botch the potion. He dismissed the student, as he went on throughout the classroom, making sure the other students were following exactly what it was written on the parchment paper that he’d passed out to them. Just as he stood in front of a student, he felt the bond with the castle itself flare up to life.

He let out a gasp, as he felt the panic from the castle itself, before it was showing him images of a green eyes, white wings and—

“A baby!”

The student before him gasped in horror, dropping way more of the ingredient into their cauldron, as Severus snapped his head up at Mira, who was staring at him with wide but happy eyes.

“Papa!” Mira squealed loudly, from where she was floating above him.

She was—

Floating?

She was floating!

Severus’ eyes widened in both horror and shock as the cauldron between him and the student started to fuzz in a dangerous color. With a wave of his hand, he sent a wall of protection around Mira, who babbled happily as she clapped. The liquid turned an ugly color, as Severus put a stasis over it to stop the cauldron from exploding.

He scowled down at the student and announced, “Class is dismissed. Leave, now.” Then, he turned his attention back to his floating daughter.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom ripped open and a worried Harry ran into the room. The raven-haired boy stopped; his jaw dropped at the sight of Mira floating with a shield around her. Mira looked over her shoulder to look at him with a goofy grin.

“Mama!”

With a pop, Mira disappeared, then appeared right in front of Harry, who immediately tried to grab her, who ended up disappearing again, and reappeared in front of Severus. The older man took his wand out, spelling all the cauldrons away, and clearing out the room of the fumes, as he released Mira from the shield. Mira immediately made a drop, to which Harry let out a shock sound as Severus caught Mira.

“Papa! Papa!” Mira giggled. She pressed her face into his neck, as she fluttered her wings. “Papa. Home. Papa!”

Harry walked over to them before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor in shock. He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, god. I was so scared, Severus! We were just having tea and some snacks. I swear, Mira was sitting next to me, and somehow, I only looked away for like a few seconds to drink my tea. And before I knew it, I was going to feed Mira her snacks and she wasn’t there!” Harry sniffled.

Severus knelt down in front of Harry, wrapping an arm around his Mate with Mira between them. “It’s alright, love. Mira is safe. To be honest, I am quite in a bit of shock as well…”

“Papa. Mama.” Mira cooed from being squashed between their chest.

Severus looked down at his little bundle of troublemaker. “And you, little Miss…Finding mischief already?”

Mira flashed him a toothy grin.

“You little tart!” Harry said in exasperation, then laughed.

“Home! Papa. Mama.” The baby bounced happily in Severus’ arm.

The older man huffed and then said, “Love, I think we may need to put a tracker charm on this little mischief baby.”

Harry poked Mira’s cheek a few times, making the baby laugh in delight. “I think so, as well! She is a Snape-Potter! She’s half of you and half of me. And knowing she’s half of me, she’s going to be a mischief little bundle! Aren’t you, you little troublemaker!” Harry tickled Mira’s back, making the baby squeal in delight.

Severus peeked over Harry’s head, seeing his students gape at them. He glared at them, making them scramble away from the doorway. He stood up, lifting Mira away from his chest as he stared at his baby. “You…How did you Apparate inside of this castle? And how did you find me?” He asked.

His daughter stared at him, blinked a few times, and then she laughed.

“Papa. Mama. Home. Pwease!” Mira babbled out the words. She had missed her Papa, so she wanted to find her Papa to bring home to her and Mummy.

Harry flicked Mira’s nose and said to his Mate, “Perhaps she missed you? And wanted to see you?”

“I should hope so…” Severus drawled out slowly. “The fact that she is already Apparating at such a very young age, too…I have no doubt she will be powerful. Like her Mummy.” Obsidian eyes looked into Harry’s own bright green eyes.

Chuckling, Harry said, “That’s reassuring. Now, let’s go home before she ends up Apparating somewhere else. We will need to put a tracker on her.” Then, he muttered, “Nearly, gave me a heart attack.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus said, “And you do not? I suppose at least with Mira, she goes looking for trouble, and not the other way around.”

“Hey!” Harry cried in a fake gasp. “How dare you say that you dungeon bat!”

Laughing, Severus hugged Mira back to his chest, as he reached down to help Harry stand up on his feet. “Come, my pretty Mate. Let’s go home before Mira does something else.”

Mira looked from her Papa then to her Mummy. A grin broke out once more on her face. She reached up to pat her Papa on the nose. Now, they can go home together! Papa’s coming home with Mummy.

“Mama. Papa. Home, pwease!” Mira cooed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mira and mischief coming up and keeping her parents on their toes.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning of one Mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been working on something and it's been taking up my time. And it will be like this for a while. It's something that I've decided to do and have it a go at it. I am to say, I am excited about it. Other than that, thank you for the patience for waiting for updates on all the stories.

Bright green eyes on a small, round and chubby face was staring up at the ceiling. Watching the little magical figures dancing above her. Mira rose her arms up, making grabby hands at the figures as she cooed. It was just before dawn that she had woken up. She didn’t want to disturb her Mummy and Papa, so she continued to watch the magical figures dance and twirl. The little baby gurgled and babbled as she rolled over onto her stomach. Seeing her plush snake, she reached for it, bringing it to her face and started to mumble.

“’Nake…Ssss…ake…Sss…nnnaaake.” Mira babbled into the plush. “Mmm.” She stuck the face of the snake plush head into her mouth, gnawing on it.

Suddenly, she stopped gnawing on the head, dropped the plush. Then, she slowly used the wooden bars on her crib to pull herself up. She looked around her nursey—all the colorful plushies, books, and toys. Some of the chosen toys were strewn across the room. She gingerly bent down to pick up the plush snake, then she waved the snake above her head until it fell out of her hands and over the crib. She let out a soft gasp, eyes wide on her favorite snake plush.

“Ooooh.” Mira frowned.

She couldn’t get out of her crib. Her Mummy and Papa made sure to keep her inside of the crib with magic. She wanted her plush. Her pretty snake. Mira’s lips begin to tremble as she continued to stare at the snake. She wanted to get down so bad. But she also didn’t want to start crying to wake up her Mummy and Papa. They were tired and needed to sleep.

“Sssssnake.” Mira growled, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, a pop was heard.

“Good morning, Miss Mira.”

At the voice, Mira whipped her head to the side to see Kreacher, the house-elf. He was staring at her with wide eyes. Mira gave the elf a big toothy grin, bright eyes on the elf. She made grabby hands at the elf, signaling him that she wanted out of her crib. When the elf didn’t make a move, Mira’s lips pursed, eyes burning hot.

“Pwease…” Mira said.

Kreacher shook his head. “Miss Mira must stay in there. I will go let the Masters know—”

“Noooooo!” Mira squeaked out. “Ouuuuut!” She slapped her palms on the crib.

“B-But…” Kreacher’s eyes now became even wider.

“Out. Out. Out!” Mira continued to babble. She waved her hands, then made grabby hands at Kreacher.

The elf looked at the door with his head tilted to the side, then nodded. With a wave of his hand, Mira started to levitate and float in the air. She squeaked happily, her wings fluttering non-stop. She clapped her hands as Kreacher took her to her Mummy and Papa’s room—all the while with her floating behind the house-elf. She looked up at the door that lead to her parent’s room, the moment Kreacher stopped in front of it. The elf opened the door, and Kreacher set Mira on the floor gently, as she saw her parents on the bed, sleep. Giggling, Mira crawled slowly over to the bed. She gripped the sheets and hoisted herself up to stand on her feet. Her head didn’t even reach the top of the bed, unless you look over the edge, so Mira flapped her wings, trying to make herself levitate.

She couldn’t do it. She didn’t know how she was able to float when she went to visit her Papa that one day. The castle seemed to welcome her and taken a liking to her. But Mira still wasn’t sure how she ended up floating. At least it took her to visit her Papa. Though, Mummy was very, very upset with her when that had happened. So, she didn’t do it again or tried to.

.

.

.

Harry sighed deeply in his sleep, curling against Severus. The older man had laid a large wing over him, making Harry feeling content and safe in the cocoon. Harry frowned in his sleep, his ears twitching just slightly as if he was listening to something. It was a very, soft and quiet shuffling. Something was also pulling at the bedsheets. Harry rolled over, eyes opening. He saw nothing. But then he definitely saw the sheets being pulled. His ears, on the other hand, heard quiet babbling.

“Mm. Mm.”

Harry looked over the edge of the bed, and he melted at the sight. His lips quirked up, and he held in his laugh, as he didn’t want to wake up Severus. His eyes were on his daughter. She was pulling at the sheets, as if she were trying to climb up but couldn’t. Mira pursed her lips, frowning as she concentrated very hard. Her expression looks just like her Papa, Harry thought. With a wave of his hand, he levitated Mira, who whipped her attention on him. She grinned at him, as she floated over the edge of the bed and Harry set her on top of his stomach.

“Mama.” Mira giggled.

She scooted forward, flapping her wings happily. She reached forward, patting Harry’s cheeks. She smacked her lips as she landed a wet, drooling kiss on his chin. Harry let out a laugh as wrapped an arm around Mira, turned onto his side with her, and let her loose between him and Severus. Mira saw her Papa, and she bumped her head on Severus’ nose. Severus let out a groan, popping an eye open to glare at Mira.

“Papa!” Mira squealed in delight.

Huffing, said Papa let out a soft growl, before he started to tickle Mira, who let out a series of laugh and high pitch happy scream of delight. Harry watched his Mate and their daughter with a smile. Mira rolled back and forth as Severus tickled her sides to elicit more happy noises from the baby. Suddenly, Mira turned her head and called for Harry.

“Mama! Mama!” Mira quickly crawled over—her wings slapping Severus in the face.

“Oof.” Severus growled unhappily. “Naughty, little one.” He said.

Harry’s shoulder shook as he giggled. “C’mere, Mira.”

Mira hoisted herself up, bouncing on her legs. Then, a thought occurred in her little mind. “Ssssnake. Ssssnake.” She forgot her plush!

Looking down at Mira, Harry hissed in Parseltongue, _“Sssnake.”_

_“Sssnake!”_ Mira hissed, garbling.

Severus blinked a couple times—in shock at the Parseltongue coming from his daughter’s mouth. “Oh?”

_“Sssnake! Sssnake!”_ Mira hissed. “Mama, _sssnake_ , pwease!”

Rolling his eyes, Severus summoned the snake plush from Mira’s nursery. “Accio snake plush.”

  
The plush appeared in front of Mira, who squealed loudly happily. She took the plush and sat down between her parents as she kissed the snake’s head. She made kissing noises onto the snake plush head. Then, she presented her plush to her Mummy.

“Kiss! Kiss!” Mira said.

“Now, I’m starting to get jealous over here.” Severus said.

Mira pushed the snake against Harry’s lips, nudging at it. “Kiss! Kiss!”

Chuckling, Harry kissed the snake on the head.

“And what about, Papa?” Harry asked.

Mira shook her head. “Papa…no…kiss.”

The baby scooted around on her bottom, giving Severus a stare. “No. Kiss.”

At that Harry burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he couldn’t stop laughing. Severus huffed at Mira’s declaration.

“Fine, naughty brat.” The older man growled.

Then, Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips on Mira’s chubby soft cheeks.

“Papa, no kiss!” Mira growled back at her Papa. “No. Kiss!”

“Ohhhh. Someone seems to not want any attention from Papa this morning.” Harry chortled happily.

Severus raise his head up, glaring down at his daughter. “And why I cannot kiss, little brat?”

Mira let go of her plush, then placed her hands on Severus’ shoulder, and stood up on her feet. “I kiss! I kiss!” She slapped a sloppy wet kiss on Severus’ mouth.

The sudden and awfully disgusting and wet kiss from his daughter surprised Severus so much, that he froze as Harry rolled side to side laughing loudly.

“Mwah! I kiss! Papa.” Mira looked into Severus’ eyes with a toothy grin.

The older man in question, blinked a few times, still shocked and slowly said, “Um, well, thank you for the kiss, little one.”

Mira only giggled.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Like I've said, I've been working on some personal projects that I've left off and needed some me time to think about things (good things!). But overall, all the fics will have slow updates and I will do my best to use my free time to write up some chapters and try to update as best as I can! I hope you are all well, safe and healthy during this time of pandemic.
> 
> Thanks for your patience,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

As weeks turned into months, Mira was growing bigger and bigger. Now, she can run—with her wobbly legs, making her Papa and Mama run after her. Though, her Papa tend to levitate her before she can run off to Merlin knows where. Mama kept his pretty green-eyes on her at all times. Well, not that she wasn’t going to plan on doing something dangerous, but then she can feel how her Papa and Mama worry for her. So, Mira decided to give her parents a break, as she sat like a good little girl, in the family room, playing with magical blocks that seems to change pictures, and playing pretend with her favorite snake plush.

She heard Mama humming a soft gentle tune, as he was scribbling away at the parchment papers. Mira took a peek to stare at her pretty Mama. His white wings seeping and dripping pretty swirls of magic. His black hair all messy, his skin pale and smooth. His eyes though…Mira knew Mama gave her his eyes. She liked that she has his eyes. While Mira understood that she looked almost like a miniature version of her Papa, no doubt her Papa says she has Mama’s eyes. She liked staring into Mama’s face—especially, his eyes. There’s always so much emotions, and she can feel all the love from her Mama.

She loves her Mama very much.

Even though, she’s still a baby, she understood the love from her parents.

As much as she loves spending time with her Mama, she often wonders where her Papa is sometimes. She wanted to visit him, but she wasn’t sure how to voice her wanting to visit Papa. Maybe if she can somehow make herself disappear like she did that one day to visit Papa at school, but that scared her Mama so much. She saw her Mama cried because he was so scared for her. So, that option went out the window. Maybe if she can try to talk to Mama and see if Mama can understand her.

So, with a plan in her tiny baby-like mind, Mira picked up her snake plush, stood up on her feet, and she wobbly made her way towards her Mama. She carefully shuffled and walked until she reached to where her Mama is. She looked up at her Mama, who seemed to pause what he was doing, before resuming. She gripped the leg of his jeans, and tugged.

“Mama…Papa?” Mira asked.

“Hmm?” Mama didn’t seem to pay attention, as he continued to shuffle papers around.

“Mama. Papa?” Mira asked again, tugging harder on the jeans.

Mama stopped what he was doing, then finally paid attention to her. Green-eyes staring back at her. “What is it, love?” Mama asked gently. He bent down to lift her up and onto his lips.

Mira pressed her cheeks against her Mama’s chest—listening to the calm heartbeat. “Papa?” Mira asked, then slowly formed words, “See…Papa? Pwease?”

Mama blinked a couple times, then chuckled, “You miss Papa, little one?”

Mira looked up at Mama, nodding as her tiny wings flapped in response. “Pwease? See…Papa?”

“Papa is still at school, love.” Mama explained. “I don’t think he will have time. He is the Headmaster, love.”

Mira pouted. She missed Papa. She loves Mama so much, but sometimes, she wanted to visit Papa at his school. She only sees him when he comes home, and they only get a few hours before bedtime. The weekend is okay, but she wanted to visit Papa at school, though.

.

.

.

Harry saw the sad look that his daughter was sporting. Somehow, it broke his heart that Mira looks like that. So, with heart and soul filled with determination, Harry cuddled Mira and said, “How about we visit Papa, Mira?”

Mira perked up at that, then she smiled. “Mama…go…see…Papa?”

“Yes!” Harry replied, before he kissed Mira on the forehead. “Let’s visit Papa. I’m sure even if he is busy, he would not mind seeing you.”

Mira clapped, as her wings flapped happily.

“Let’s change you into something cute, that way you can steal Papa’s heart.” Harry said.

He carried Mira all the way up to the nursery room, where he changed Mira into a dark green dress, with a ruffled lace bonnet and slipped shoes onto Mira’s tiny feet. Then, he carried Mira back down to the fireplace, where they Floo to Hogwarts. They entered Severus’ personal room, and went on their merry way, after Harry dropped Mira’s little duffle bag full of her things into the bedroom.

.

.

.

As Mama carried her up the long staircase, Mira felt a sensation of warmth, protectiveness and love washing over her. And she knew that it was the school castle. Mira giggled, as she felt the power humming—welcoming her and Mama. Once they’ve reached the top of the staircase from the dungeons, Mama put her down so she can try to walk on her own. Which was fine, since she wanted to find Papa. Mira looked up at the beautiful hallway, walls and ceilings—tilting her head this way and that way. She needed to know where Papa is. He wasn’t in his Potions classroom, is what Mama had told her.

Just then, she saw a flash of white inside of her mind, showing her Papa sitting at a table, in a very big room full of people. As if Mama knew where Papa was, Mira was once again picked up and Mama carried her. As Mama made her way to Papa, there were a few students and teachers cooed at Mira, who in turn given them a happy toothy grin. They instantly fell in love with her. Mama just shook his head with a chuckle at them.

From what felt like forever to find Papa, they stood in front of a large giant door. It was so big and tall! Mira looked up and up and up—which resulted in her flinging herself back in Mama’s arms. Mama laughed at her, which Mira giggled because she likes her Mama’s laugh. Mama pushed the doors open, and almost all at once, all the noise inside the big room became quiet. Mira looked at the room, eyes wide at the pretty magical figurines dancing above everyone.

“Harry Potter?”

“Who’s that little girl?”

“Idiot! Didn’t you know? That’s the Chosen One’s baby!”

“B-But he’s so young?”

“She looks so cute!”

Mira was so fascinated with all the different Witches and Wizards, and all the food that was on the tables. She looked and looked, and looked some more, until her eyes landed on a very familiar figure sitting at the table. She wriggled out of her Mama’s arms, to which she was put down on the floor, and Mira zeroed her gaze on the imposing, dark figure.

“Papa!” Mira squeaked loudly.

Her Papa jerked up his head, eyes narrowed down at her, then his dark eyes widened in shock.

Giggling, Mira flapped her wings, as she wobbly and as fast as her short tiny legs can carry her, she walked between the tables, and up towards the high table. Mira struggled as she was trying to get up on the steps, but she made it to the top. Then, Mira was levitated over the table and right into her Papa’s strong and warm hold. She snuggled into her Papa.

“Miss you, Papa.” Mira said softly.

“And, who might this little one be? I did not know you have a child, Headmaster. Though, the rumors are true now, I suppose.” A teacher said.

Mira looked over at the lady, who, was giving her a cautious look. Mira just grinned at the lady, then turned her attention back to her handsome Papa. She patted his cheeks, before she kissed him on the cheek. “Miss you.” She whispered.

Deep, dark rumbling of a chuckle, her Papa smoothed his large hand over her head. He petted her head, before he tickled her cheeks and poked her nose. Mira giggled. “Now, where is your Mother?” Her Papa asked.

That’s right!

Mama!

Mira turned her head, spotting her Mama at a table that had people wearing some green colors—that’s her favorite color! And saw that Mama was talking to one of her other favorite person!

“DrayDray!” Mira squawked happily.

Her Godfather turned his attention towards her, giving her a tiny smile, then went back to talking to her Mama. Mira wondered if her Godmother Lulu was here as well. So, Mira searched across the room, eyes landing on a familiar face in the crowd. Her Godmother waved at her, to which Mira waved back, before she snuggled into her Papa’s embrace. Oh, she missed Papa so much. She missed his smell, his warmth, and his hugs.

“Miss you, Papa.” Mira smiled.

Her Papa chuckled again, then said, “You must’ve felt lonely with your mother, little one.”

Mira can only nod.

She also felt the magical power coming from the castle itself. It told her she will be safe whenever she wants to visit her Papa or Mama. No harm would come to her, it promised. Mira huffed with a nod. She felt sleepy now, after all the hard work she did with Mama to find Papa. Eyes drooping, Mira saw her Mama leaning over her Papa’s shoulder, staring down at her, as Papa looked up at Mama with a soft look that looks like love.

Everything was safe.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Mira...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, since today is Halloween, to post up a tiny chapter. Happy Halloween, everyone!

Severus was in the library of Grimmauld Place. He was studying each potion textbook carefully, making sure that there weren’t any mistakes in them. St. Mungo’s and a few other Potions Masters sent him a few articles and books for him to look through. Harry was tending to his sorely neglected grading that he’s put off the past week. Severus had to forbidden Harry from physical contact, as he knows his pretty little Mate gets distracted easily. And, because he was Headmaster, he didn’t want his own staff to slack off. Severus smirked, while he was reading as his mind flashed with Harry’s pout appeared.

As he flipped through the book, he felt the end of his robes being pulled and tucked. Severus leaned over to the side; eyes drawn on a rather ugly color that was plastered all over his daughter. Pursing his lips, Severus sneered down at his daughter, who was busy stuffing the end of his robes into her mouth. Severus pulled the robes away, making Mira look up at him with wide eyes.

“Little one, do not eat that. It is unsanitary and utterly, disgusting.” Severus huffed.

“Hi, Papa.” Mira grinned at him, before she rose her arms up in a universal sign of wanting to get picked up.

Severus placed a protection charm over his work, before he bent down to retrieve Mira. He hoisted her onto his lap, as she flung her head back against his chest—staring up at him. Of all the colors, Harry just had to dress Mira in a very bright pumpkin outfit. Mira’s arms and legs were plastered with black sleeves and leggings, while her outfit was of a pumpkin. On her head, she wore a little brown bonnet with green vines sticking out from the side of her head.

“Your Mama could’ve chosen another outfit…” The Headmaster murmured.

“Mama say I’s pretty.” Mira gurgled out. Her speech was becoming clearer as the months continued on.

Severus smiled at her. “Do you think Mama is pretty as well?”

Mira nodded vigorously. “Mama very pretty!”

For a two and a half year old baby, Mira was getting better at talking. Severus was glad to finally make some decent talk with his own daughter. Though, Harry tend to tease him that he didn’t have anyone to talk about potions. Severus denied it but he was a very passionate man, when it came to all the small details of potion making. It was amusing to see Mira try to understand potions. Alas, she is still little, so Severus would have to deal with the baby talk and his Mate. Hugging Mira closer, Severus tickled her chin as she let out a happy squeal of delight.

“You’re a very cute pumpkin, little Miss Mira.” Severus said.

“I’s a pumpkin!” Mira slapped her hands on top of the desk, nodding.

The older man let out a fake growl, as he turned his daughter around to face him, as he growled low and deep, “And what do you think a pumpkin is used for?”

Mira blinked up at him, tilting her head to the side. “P-Potionssss?”

Giving an evil grin, Severus said, “A pumpkin can be used to make…food. A pumpkin pie…” He tapped a finger on his chin, deep in thought. “I suppose I can turn you into a pumpkin pie.”

Mira’s eyes widened, her mouth parted open, then her lips wobbled. “Papa, no, pumpkin!”

Smirking, Severus squashed her plump cheeks in a playful manner, “Oh, yes! Papa is going to turn you into food!”

“No!” Mira squealed in horror, as Severus lifted her up and started to nibble on her stomach. “No, no! Papa, bad! Mama!” Mira giggled, then squealed.

The older man placed Mira on the floor, whom, darted off, calling for his Mate. Severus let out a chuckle, as he followed Mira, eliciting a playful growl as Mira glanced back at him, before she let out another squeal.

“Mama! Mama! Papa, bad! Bad!”

Severus saw Harry taking a step out of one of the many small drawing rooms, as Mira slammed into his Mate’s legs. Mira hooked her arms and legs around one of Harry’s legs, as Mira let out a playful growl at him, then started hissing. Harry looked down at Mira, whom was currently stuck to his leg like glue—hissing and growling at Severus, before he turned his attention to his tall and dark Mate that was striding down the hallway.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, quirking an eyebrow up. “What is this about Papa being bad?”

“Papa, bad. Papa say make Mira into pie.” Mira chirped from his leg.

Eyebrow raising higher, Harry bent down to pick Mira up, settling her onto his hip. “Oh, really?”

Severus stride over to Harry, giving his Mate a kiss on the cheek. And then, he wriggled his fingers at Mira. “Oh, yes. Papa is going to turn Mira into pumpkin pie.”

“Noooo!” Mira clutched a fist of Harry’s shirt into her tiny hand, as she buried her face into her Mama’s neck. “I no food!”

“Well…” Harry started. “It so happens to be Halloween, and I think we should turn Mira into a pumpkin pie.”

Mira snapped her head up to stare at her Mama with wide eyes. “No, Mama! Bad, Mama! Bad, Papa! No, pumpkin!” She slapped her palms on her Mama’s cheek, as she bounced in her Mama’s arms.

“No, why, look at you, Mira! Mama dressed you as a pumpkin, so we can eat you!” Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes as he lifted Mira up into the air, and then caught her before he pressed his mouth against her ear, pretending to eat it.

Mira let out a squeal, as she wriggled out of her Mama’s arms. The moment her Mama put her on the floor, Mira took off, laughing and screaming as both her Mama and Papa chased after her. Kreacher, whom, was coming out of one of the rooms, saw his tiny Mistress being chased by both his Masters. The house elf shook his head, as a smile appeared on his cranky old face when he heard his tiny Mistress getting captured and proceed to get “eaten” by his Masters.

“We’ve caught you now, Mira!” Master Harry growled.

Mira giggled.

“We should turn this little pumpkin into a potions ingredient.” Master Severus said.

“No, potions! No, pumpkin! Kiss, please!” Mira demanded.

“No kisses! It’s Halloween, after all!” Master Harry said, before he let out a fake roar, making the tiny Mistress shriek in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having Harry having another baby soon. Idk which chapter it will be but it will probably in a few chapters from now.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small American Thanksgiving meal with Mira.

Tiny but big round eyes were staring up at a certain person. A person who also had the same eyes as her. A very tall but small person who wasn’t as tall as her Papa. A very warm and cuddly person. Someone who doted all their time and love to her. Who took care of her when Papa was busy, and fed her when Papa was in the middle of making his potions. A person who had such a bright pretty sparkly soul and pretty white wings.

Her beautiful and very pretty green-eyed Mama.

Mama was everything to her.

Mama who carried her for nine months in her belly.

Mama who gave her many kisses!

She really loves all the kisses from Mama.

So, here she was, staring up at her beautiful Mama from her little seat at the table. Her Mama and Papa talked something about Thanksgiving. Something that non-wizards or as what her Papa calls them, Muggles. Papa had told Mama that they don’t really celebrate that in the Wizarding world and that it is an American holiday, but because Mama grew up with Muggles—as Mama tells Papa, it doesn’t necessarily have to be Thanksgiving but rather, have their close friends and family over. A small gathering, Mama told Papa.

Mira watched Mama and Papa bickered back and forth about it until Papa eventually gave up. Yes, Papa need to give up so she can see Mama’s pretty smile and sparkly green-eyes light up. Mira looked away from Mama, who was busy cooking at the stove, and down to her colorful papers and crayons. Papa never really understood why Mama gives Mira blank papers and very colorful crayons to draw with. Mira quite liked all the papers and colorful crayons. She likes to draw!

Though, Mama told her she shouldn’t eat the crayons but it’s okay! Mira knows that some things, you can’t eat, even if it looks pretty and delicious.

“Draw, draw…Sssssnake…” Mira babbled softly to herself.

She used a green crayon, swirling this way and that way.

It looked so much like her plushie snake!

It’s her favorite.

“Sssnake. I wuv sssnake. Mama, too. Papa, too. Draw, draw…” Mira continued as she colored in her supposed snake.

And then, she paused to look up at her Mama and asked, “Mama…Lulu and Dray?”

She wonders if her Godparents will come. They were very close with Mama and Papa.

“Hmm?” Mama turned around, while stirring something in the pot with a wooden spoon, as he turned to look at her. “Your Dray and Lulu will be here by dinnertime, Mira. Very soon.”

Sending a grin at Mama, Mira giggled, “Yay! Dray and Lulu!” Mira slapped her crayon on the table in her little seat. “Dray, Dray, Dray. Lulu, Luuuuuu!”

“I supposed our daughter loves Draco and Miss Lovegood more than us.” A voice drawled from behind her.

Mira let out a loud gasp, dropping her crayon. “No! I wuv Mama and Papa!” She glared up at her handsome Papa.

Her Papa looked down at her with a fond smile. He sat down on the chair next to her—his dark warm eyes watching her. Mira giggled, as she leaned forward. “Kiss, pwease? Kiss, kiss, Papa kiss!”

Papa rolled his eyes, before he placed a kiss on her nose, while tickling her chin. Mira laughed at the ticklish feel. She gave her green crayon to Papa, begging him to draw with her. Papa shook his head and then took the crayon and drew something that looked like what Papa uses in his potions lab. Mira watched her Papa’s large hand holding the tiny crayon, as he drew a cauldron, and then, a silly picture of what looks to be like Mama.

“Mama! Papa draw you!” Mira squeaked out.

“Oh, really?” Mama stepped away from the stove and walked over to them. Mama looked down at the drawing and growled at Papa. “That does not look like me at all!”

“Oh, pray tell, this is exactly how you look like, love.” Papa purred.

“My hair is not that messy!” Mama huffed.

“Right…” Papa chuckled.

Mira giggled.

Suddenly, Kreacher popped in behind Mama. The elf looked up at Mama with warm eyes, then announced, “Master Draco and Lady Luna has arrived, Master Harry.”

“Oh, good!” Mama smiled brightly. His white wings wiggled behind him. “Bring them to the dinning room, please, Kreacher. You can have the rest of the night off, Kreacher. I can handle these myself.” Mama told the elf.

“Is Master Harry sure? Kreacher can help!” The elf said, eyes wide.

Mama shook his head. “It’s okay, Kreacher. You’ve helped enough. You deserve to spend some time with your fellow friends and family.”

Kreacher shuffled back and forth on his feet, frowning before nodding. “Thank you, Master Harry! Kreacher appreciates the day off!” With that the house-elf disappeared.

“You know house elves don’t need a day off, Harry.” Papa said.

“I know but I think Kreacher deserves some rest once in a while. After all, I really don’t mind cooking the food and cleaning the dishes.” Mama pecked Papa with a kiss on the cheek, then Mira patted her cheeks, wanting a kiss as well. “And a kiss for you, little one.”

She really loves Mama’s kissed.

.

.

.

“Dray! Lulu!” Mira squeaked loudly. She slowly stumbled and walked over to her Godparents.

Dray turned around, his pretty blonde hair seeming to light up from the lights in the room, as Mira wobbled towards her Godfather. He bent down with his arms stretched out as she flung herself into his waiting arms. Mira was then, lifted up in the air, letting out a squeal as she flared her tiny wings.

“Hi, lovely!” Dray greeted.

Suddenly, kisses were all over her face from her Dray. She giggled and bounced in his strong hold. “Lulu!” Mira peered over her Godfather’s shoulder at the pretty and calm lady. Mira stretched her arms out, wanting to get some cuddles and kisses from her Godmother as well.

“Hello, Tiny Princess.” Lulu softly said. “How are you, today?”

“Good!” Mira replied with a chirp.

“I suppose your Mama will be ready for us to eat.” Lulu said.

“Yummy food!” Mira nodded.

Mama makes the most delicious and yummiest food, ever!

Within a few minutes, everyone was gathered at the table, settling down. Papa poured the drink that Dray brought, while Mama finished setting the table with food. Mira enjoyed the atmosphere. There wasn’t too many people and she liked it that way. Though, Uncle Ron and Auntie ‘Mione couldn’t make it as they were going away for a few days for a vacation. Mira was fine with that. She may love Uncle Ron, but he was very loud, and it hurt her ears. Auntie ‘Mione talked on and on, and while she loved her Auntie ‘Mione, she feels like Auntie ‘Mione wasn’t that interested in playing with her just yet. It was fine! Mama, Papa, Dray and Lulu plays with her as much as she wanted to.

“Mm! Food! Food! Mama, I want food!” Mira slapped her hands over her plastic plate, sending her empty plastic cup tumbling off her highchair. “Oh, no! Cuppie!” Mira gasped.

Then, her cuppie floated up and up and up towards her, sitting next to her hand. Mira giggled at the funny faces changing on the cup. Mama made it so that Mira can enjoy mealtime all the time. They were funny faces, Mira thinks. Finally, her plate was filled with yummy mashed food. Papa thanked Dray and Lulu for coming. Mama did the same as well, then Papa announced that they can eat. Mira dug into her yummy food, making squeaky noises all the while, as she stuffed the yumminess into her mouth.

“Mira, you’ll end up choking if you eat like that.” Mama said. “Slow down.”

Mira slowly chewed, as her eyes went landed on everyone at the table. Dray was busy feeing slices of the meat to Lulu, while Mama poured more of the red juice into Papa’s fancy cup. She wants the juice, too. Mira took her cup and held it out to Mama. “Mama, want juice, too.”

Mama looked down at the bottle of “juice” before chuckling. Mama reached over to wave a hand over her tiny cup and suddenly, it was filled with a lighter red juice. “There you go, Mira. Just regular old grape juice for you. No wine.”

“Dank you!” Mira grinned at Mama. She lifted the cup to her lips, sipping the juice. “Mmm! Yummy!”

Dinner was a quiet and happy affair. Mira loved all the food that Mama cooked. She even enjoyed Papa giving Mama some food from his fork. Then, after dinner, everyone went to the family room to talk some more. Dray happily played with her, before he went to talk with Papa. Lulu took over, and Mama also joined to play with her and Lulu as well. It was a happy day for Mira. She wished more happy days to come with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay and I know we can't really spend time with our family. My family decided that we weren't going to gather to eat due to the virus and all. I am sad about it, but I have my two brothers and my mom to eat a meal with today. It was very small and simple lunchtime for everyone and I am grateful to at least have my family members in the house to be with. Stay safe, social distance if you have to, and if you are on a state lock down, please follow the rules and think about your friends and family and their health and your health. The state I live in started a 4 week lockdown for a 2nd time since the pandemic started so, restaurants, bars, and museums and any entertainment places are shut down until further notice.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short snippet of Tiny Mistress Mira and Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting an update yesterday for Thanksgiving (yes, I know it's an American holiday but it was that holiday yesterday for my family, though we couldn't be all together to gather, sadly), I realized that I didn't have a small chapter of Kreacher and Mira. So, hence this tiny short snippet chapter before sexy times with Harry and Severus in the next chapter early in the morning from me to you.

Mira stared at her house elf with wide eyes, and a big grin that sported on her tiny round face. Kreacher stood before her, shuffling on his feet back and forth, while Mama and Papa were busy somewhere inside their home. Mama and Papa usually don’t leave her to be with Kreacher, as they didn’t want to put more work on the old house elf, but the elf liked taking care of Mira. She quite liked the house elf, even if he was grouchy and had a mean face, but Kreacher was very kind and doted on her. Kreacher on the other hand, was confused as to why Master Harry wanted some peace and quiet from Mira until well…

_“Kreacher?” Harry called out softly, while he was sipping a cup of fresh brewed tea, while Mira was babbling away, coloring on the floor in front of him._

_The house elf appeared before Harry, bowing slightly, then asked, “What does Master Harry want with Kreacher?”_

_Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, and replied, “Is it possible for you to watch Mira for a few hours today?”_

_Kreacher blinked at his young Master, tilting his head to the side. “Kreacher can watch Mistress. Will Master Harry be busy today?”_

_Harry’s smile turned into a smirk, and he told the elf, “It’s been a while since Severus, and I had some alone time together. And I wanted to get some alone time with him—if you know what I mean?” The green-eyed boy waggled his eyebrows at his house elf._

_Oh…_

_Kreacher’s eyes widened at what his Master meant. Oh, yes! They needed some time alone to do some mating. The house elf nodded his head. “Kreacher understands, Master! I will take care of Mistress today! You have no worries! Mate away with Master Severus! Kreacher will prepare the nursery for little Mistress!” The elf disappeared with a squeak._

_Chuckling, Harry leaned back against the sofa, as he stared into the cup of tea. His green-eyes twinkling with amusement over Kreacher, and his thoughts turning to his handsome, and dark Mate. Oh, yes. It’s been a long while since both him and Severus had some time together. Together, as in having his strong Mate pound deeply inside of him. Harry shivered at the anticipation and with excitement, he couldn’t wait to get Severus inside of him. They will have to soundproof any sounds. Harry, especially, didn’t want his little girl to hear all the sounds coming from their master bedroom._

_“Mama?”_

_Harry looked down at his daughter, who was staring up at him with adorable and round eyes. “Yes, my little one?”_

_“I play wif Kreacher?” Mira asked._

_Giggling at that, Harry responded, “Yes, my love. You will play with Kreacher for the whole day! Aren’t you excited?!”_

_“Yay!” Mira nodded with a happy smile. “I wuv, Kreacher!”_

.

.

.

So, here they are, in Mira’s nursery on the floor with Kreacher staring at his tiny Mistress. Sometimes, he didn’t really know how to play with her, but Mira tended to show him how to play with her, and he did not mind it one bit. Anything to make his tiny Mistress happy. They were on the plush rug, with Mira sitting upright as she hissed in Parseltongue to the plush snake. Kreacher took her other stuffed toys and started to play with her. His Mistress babbled and hissed as she made the snake pretend to bite the stuffed pumpkin plush, before she faked cried over the pumpkin.

“Oh, no! Pumpkin!” Mira rolled the plush pumpkin away, and then, she took the snake and made it pretend to bite Kreacher on the nose. “Sssnake got Kreacher! Oh, no!”

Kreacher let out a fake death cry, as he clutched at his chest before falling over. He pretended to be dead, as Mira laughed at his play. Anything to make his tiny Mistress smile and laugh. The house elf got up after he pretended to be dead, and poked Mira on the cheek.

“You must stay in this room until Master Harry and Master Severus is done mating, Mistress Mira.” Kreacher said, with a pointed look.

“Mama and Papa. Alone time.” Mira nodded.

“Maybe Master Severus will breed Master Harry and you will have a brother or a sister this time?” Kreacher said to himself, with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Bro...ther…Sis?” Mira quietly asked—her face held the same look as Kreacher’s.

“Kreacher thinks you are too young to know how Master Harry will make another baby.” The house elf stated. “Too, too young to know. Kreacher will take care of you until Master Harry is done mating.”

“Ma…ting?” Mira scrunched up her nose.

“Too young to know, Mistress.” Kreacher said quietly.

“Mmkay.”

.

.

.

Sometime later, as Kreacher was somewhat cleaning the nursery is when he realized that his Mistress had become quiet. The house elf turned around to look from the shelf of baby toys to find his eyes landing on a blanket covered body that was on the soft plush carpet. Kreacher inched towards his Mistress. He peeked over to see that his Mistress was, in fact, taking her afternoon nap. Smiling, the house elf levitated his Mistress over to her crib, settling her down inside of it comfortably, and then, he patted her head as he watched over his Mistress.

“Mistress Mira is very cute.” Kreacher said to himself. “Kreacher hopes that Master Harry will have another cute little one soon.”


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dark eyed man feasts a little bit on his pretty green-eyed Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't able to update this month until now. The beginning of this month, I wasn't feeling well, and my doctor had me test for COVID, which came back negative, so, I just had a minor cold which went away and I'm 100% all well. On another note, I do write for my own entertainment and pleasure. My own grammar and mistakes are all my own. Also, please do take a look at any update notes in my AO3 profile in regards to updates of the stories, etc.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! If it snows where you live, drive safe on the roads! Where I live, we had a snow storm blizzard yesterday, so it was a white Christmas today.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Starrysky_Fantasy19

Dark black, obsidian eyes stared at an unbelievably beautiful certain mate of his. Almost black eyes trailing down that small figure. From that slender, pale neck, and down to those rounded curve hips. When his mate turned around, leaning over the desk, Severus nearly growled with need at the perky and bouncy backside of Harry. His small white wings fluttered, with magic leaking from those wings. When Harry glanced over his shoulders at Severus, the older man quirked up an eyebrow, before his mate went back to leaning over the table to scribble something down. Ever so slowly, Severus rose up from his seat and stalked over to his mate.

Something inside of him wanted to take Harry over the desk. To bury himself deep inside of his mate, to take his Harry hard until they come undone. He wanted Harry to writhe on top of him. Wanted to see his mate look debauched with sin. The need to fill Harry’s womb until he’s leaking with nothing, but his seed was doing things to Severus’ self-control. A primal dark need inside of Severus’ soul wanted nothing than to cover and wrap Harry with his wings, and mate with him until his mate’s womb takes root with a baby.

“Sev? What’s wrong?” Harry asked as his handsome, dark mate pressed his front against his backside. When Severus didn’t answer, Harry turned his head to glance over his shoulder, until he was pulled up against Severus’ chest. Fingers cupped his chin, turning it to the side, as a mouth descended upon his. “Hmph.”

Harry felt the bond flared up with arousal and need, making him let out a quiet whimper. When Severus broke away from the kiss, Harry took in a deep breath, panting heavily as he stared up at his mate’s dark, lustful look. A large hand pressed against his abdomen, as the other slipped underneath his shirt, splaying over his nipple, before brushing the hardened nub. Harry mewled, as Severus caressed and rubbed both his nipple and his abdomen. Everything about what was happening seemed so sensual and sexy, that Harry’s mind started to become like pudding.

The way his older mate was touching his abdomen, though…

It was as if Severus was imagining a baby in his stomach.

The caress of the abdomen continued, as Severus bit down gently on the side of Harry’s neck, making the green-eyed young man gasp with pleasure. He pressed back against his tall mate, rubbing his backside on the hard length that hid in Severus’ trousers.

“Mine. All mine. So beautiful.” Severus said darkly into his neck. “So sexy and sinful…” With that the older man twisted Harry around to face him, pushed him down to sit on the edge of the table, before he knelt down between his young lover’s spread legs.

Green eyes widened in shock, as his pants were spelled away, leaving him in his shirt, with his dark lover nestled between his spread legs. Harry held the edge of the table with his palms, as Severus knelt in front of him. Harry let out a cry of shock and pleasure, as his small cock was being pumped by his mate’s large hand, as fingers brushed against his pussy. The raven-haired boy threw his head back, mouth parting open as he let out a lustful moan.

“S-Sev!” Harry keened out.

His handsome, dark mate…

The man has never done this before.

Harry looked down with half opened eyes at Severus, while the man pumped his cock a few times, and then, took his small cock into his waiting hot mouth. Harry let out a low, deep moan, as he felt the wet, hot mouth of his mate around his cock. Suddenly, he let out a surprised cry, when he felt fingers pressed into his pussy—thrusting in and out of him fast. Throwing his head back, Harry moaned loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to wake up their daughter! But the way Severus was using his mouth and fingers…

It was impossible!

“Hnng—S-Sev! Se—verus!” Harry panted heavily, then let out another cry as he came in Severus’ mouth and came around his fingers. “Oh, God!”

Harry glanced down at his mate, watching the man slip his cock out of his mouth, as dark obsidian eyes stared up at him. Severus rose up to his full height, as he took the fingers that were buried deep inside of him up to his mouth. Cheeks flushing bright red, eyes wide as he watched Severus opened his mouth to such his fingers—all the while never breaking eye contact.

A soft whine left Harry’s plump lips.

Severus licked the sweet slick off from his fingers, before inhaling the sweet scent from his pretty, fuckable mate. A smirk sported on his face, as he pressed his covered cock against Harry’s, making his young mate whine with wide eyes. Slender arms reached up to wrap around his neck, as Severus growled softly into Harry’s ear. “How I love your sweetness, my pretty mate.”

“My mind is like pudding now…” His green-eyed mate mumbled.

Chuckling Severus caressed up and down his mate’s naked thighs, as he continued to grind his front against Harry. “Hmm. Perhaps, I shall turn your body into pudding…”

“G-Great idea!” Harry gasped out.

“Perhaps our daughter will want a sibling…” Severus wondered out loud.

“Y-You…You want me to get pregnant?” Harry mewled out.

Severus nipped on Harry’s ear as he replied, “Perhaps…I feel this need to fill your womb up with my seed until you’re full of nothing but our next child.”

Oh…

Harry’s cheeks turned red even more. The first time, Severus took him after the Death Eater incident, and the way Severus took him—it was so hot, sexy and very animalistic, that by the time his dark mate was done with him, Harry barely walked and was indeed pregnant. Harry felt his womb clench with the need to take Severus’ seed into him, and it made Harry start to breath heavily as the older man continue to rub his crotch against his cock and pussy.

“That s-sounds…Hnngh…Nice…” Harry muttered.

“Good. But for now, I will let you go. But be warned, my pretty little mate,” Severus growled playfully in his ear once more. “I’ll make sure you’re feeling nothing but arousal, and when we mate…I’ll take you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days.”

Severus splayed his palm over Harry’s stomach, rubbing it in circular motions, as he said, “You should think about this some more. And when you make a decision, take the contraceptive charm off, and I’ll be gladly chase you until I have you spread out sinfully in our bed while I bury myself deep within your heat until you’re womb is full of my seed.”

Keening, Harry babbled, “I want to. So bad. Want to have another baby. Please.”

Kissing his young mate’s cheek, Severus said, “Soon, my love. Just think on this for a while longer if you want to have a child now or wait for a few more years.”

“O-Okay…”

Grinning, Severus stepped away from Harry, eyes taking in on how debauched and sexy his mate looked. He reached down to press a finger on the tip of Harry’s small cock, smile widening as his mate let out a soft keen. Severus fingered and rubbed the slit of Harry’s cock before he turned around to walk away—leaving a semi half naked Harry on the desk.

“My pants!” Harry cried out in shock a few seconds after Severus closed the door to make his way down to his potions lab in Grimmauld Place.


End file.
